LUCKY ONE
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Park. Dimana Park Chanyeol, sedang berusaha keras membujuk Byun Baekhyun untuk memiliki anak perempuan. EXO ChanBaek/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Others/Family Life/GS. [REQUEST's sequel]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is the intro!**_

 _ **Sorry for trolling, tho. Hehe~**_

 _ **Karena banyak yang minta sequelnya, aku bikinin kok. ^^**_

 _ **Semoga ngga ngecewain aja sih :"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading, Guys!**_

 _ **Give me some reviews!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan jaket rumah sakit yang sudah lusuh dan mata yang berkantong. Bahkan saat ini, dia yang berkeliaran di sekolah itu hanya mengenakan sepasang sepatu rumah sakit yang memang, dirinya, benar-benar keluar dari ruang operasi dan bergegas pergi kesana. Matanya yang memerah itu sudah ingin diistirahatkan, namun masalah kali ini membuat dirinya penat walaupun hanya sepele.

Chanyeol berbelok ke sebuah ruangan dan mendapati anak lelakinya yang berusia 13 tahun itu duduk dan ditempeli plester luka di sudut bibir, siku, dan lututnya. Anak lelaki yang sudah mengenakan tas ransel di punggungnya itu menoleh ketika dirinya datang. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara apapun ketika sang ayah berjalan dan berbincang dengan guru kedisiplinannya. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya, dia tahu. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menerima perlakuan dan ucapan mereka.

"Park Taehyung," Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah datar, "ayo pulang."

Anak lelaki bernama Taehyung itu mengangguk dan berdiri hingga akhirnya berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang ayahnya. Dia tidak berkomentar dan memilih untuk memilin jari-jemarinya yang sedikit terluka karena kejadian sebelumnya. Sesekali dia membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor terkena tanah dan sedikit darahnya sendiri itu. Walaupun sebenarnya percuma dan mungkin dia akan mendapat ocehan dari ibunya di rumah nanti.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi samping sang ayah yang sedari tadi mengerutkan alisnya. Dia sudah mengira jika ayahnya sedang tidak mau berbicara dengannya, dan dia sudah mengerti akan hal itu.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ " gumam ayahnya sembari menghela nafas, "kau harus di rumah selama satu minggu ke depan."

"Aku tahu, Papa." Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian memainkan plester yang terpasang di ujung jarinya.

Tak beberapa lama mobil itu berbelok ke sebuah kompleks perumahan yang ada di sudut kota Seoul. _Ah,_ mereka berpindah sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Meskipun lokasi rumah mereka lebih jauh dari rumah sakit jika dibandingkan dengan _apartment_ nya, tapi paling tidak sekarang terasa lebih luas dan nyaman dibandingkan dulu.

"Mama, aku pulang." Ucap Taehyung lirih dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Pulang?" Baekhyun, yang duduk di ruang tengah sembari merapikan buku dan alat mewarnai itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Taehyung—ke kamarnya, " _Kenapa_ dia sudah pulang, Chan?" tanyanya.

"Tanyakan pada dia sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dengan helaan nafas yang menandakan kejenuhan, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak lelaki berumur empat tahun yang ada di sampingnya, "Dokjunnie… bisa membersihkan semuanya sendiri?" anak kecil itu mengangguk, " _Aih,_ pintarnya. Mama pergi dulu, _hm?_ " ucap Baekhyun yang menyusul Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

Ketika dia membuka kamar, dia mendapati Chanyeol yang masih berkemeja lengkap merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan memeluk gulingnya—dengan mata yang terpejam. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa iba dengan lelaki itu, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak pulang dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Dia, yang menjadi dokter bedah umum, selalu mendapat panggilan jika dibutuhkan. Pernah suatu hari, Chanyeol yang baru menjejakkan kaki di rumah selama 10 menit harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena harus mengoperasi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"YA!" seru Baekhyun sembari menggoyangkan kaki Chanyeol dengan kaki kanannya.

Chanyeol yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di guling itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya agar Baekhyun duduk di ranjang juga, "Sebentar saja." Ucapnya dengan nada yang membujuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum duduk di samping Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya menyusupkan kepalanya di paha wanita itu. Walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini, dia tetap menarikan jari-jemarinya di sela-sela rambut tebal Chanyeol.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Anak itu," Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang tidak jelas, "dia berkelahi lagi. Musuhnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sobek di bagian bibirnya hingga membutuhkan tiga jahitan," dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "semenjak dia lulus sekolah dasar dia menjadi brutal begitu."

"Lalu? Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang sangat lelah. Aku tidak tidur sejak semalam dan ketika aku keluar dari ruang operasi aku mendapat telepon dari gurunya karena dia berkelahi untuk yang kesekian kalinya," lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Baekhyun, "dia harus di _skors_ selama satu minggu karena tindakannya itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tentu, dia memaklumi kekesalan Chanyeol terhadap anak lelaki mereka tersebut. Memang, setelah lulus sekolah dasar sejak tujuh bulan lalu, Taehyung sudah terlibat tiga perkelahian. Pada awalnya, anak itu masih berusaha memberikan pembelaan dirinya ketika pulang ke rumah—walaupun Chanyeol marahnya bukan main. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa janggal adalah ketika kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak membahas apapun ketika pulang ke rumah. Mungkin karena Chanyeol lelah dan tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut, atau mungkin karena Taehyung yang tidak ingin membuka dirinya.

Baekhyun, yang mendengar keluhan Chanyeol itu tersenyum, "Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti. Sekarang," dia mendorong lelaki itu untuk keluar dari ranjang, "mandi dan ganti bajumu. Kita makan siang."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun sendiri keluar dari kamar dan mendapati anak keduanya sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. _Ah,_ namanya Park Dokjun. Berusia empat tahun. Anak lelaki inilah yang membuat mereka berpindah rumah yang semula menghuni _apartment,_ ke sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar untuk keempat orang itu. Dokjun sendiri sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol—dan Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jatah _gen_ apapun untuk wajahnya. Dokjun sendiri punya sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Taehyung ketika kecil. Hanya saja, Dokjun lebih bersifat manja, apalagi kepada Taehyung yang sangat memanjakan adiknya. Bahkan, kamar mereka yang semula dipisahkan sekarang tidak lagi, karena Dokjun yang selalu meminta agar tidur bersama dengan kakak lelakinya tersebut.

"Dokjun- _ah…_ sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjongkok di samping anak lelakinya.

"Sedikit lagi, Ma," dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan wajah dengan 90 persen _gen_ Chanyeol tersebut, "Mama, aku lapar." Keluhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengacak-acak rambut anak lelakinya itu, "Mama akan menyiapkan makanannya. Nanti, ketika Dokjun selesai membersihkan semuanya, kita akan makan siang."

"Papa akan makan siang di rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Papa akan makan siang bersama kita. _Hyung_ juga."

Dia memaklumi jika Dokjun akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebuah kesempatan yang jarang untuk mereka berempat makan siang bersama. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan akan pulang ke rumah tadi, Baekhyun segera membuat makanan dengan porsi yang lebih. Sedangkan Taehyung… dia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan pulang secepat itu. Karena anak pertamanya itu pulang sekolah tiga jam lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Dia bergegas pergi untuk menyiapkan makanannya. _Ah,_ semenjak Dokjun lahir, Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk bekerja seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun pada awalnya Baekhyun menolak permintaan tersebut, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang selalu bersikeras dengan keteguhannya. Sehari-hari Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan _domestic_ nya ditambah menjadi sopir pribadi dari Park Dokjun— _ah,_ tentu, anak itu bersekolah juga.

Tak beberapa lama, Chanyeol keluar dengan kaos bergambar radio kuno dan celana sepak bolanya. Lelaki itu segera menghampiri anak lelakinya yang masih sibuk di ruang tengah dan pada akhirnya membantu untuk membereskan barang-barang disana. Mungkin karena Taehyung yang beranjak remaja, Chanyeol lebih memanjakan Dokjun untuk saat ini. Bukan, bukan karena Dokjun yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri, tapi karena dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Taehyung seperti dulu lagi.

"Chan, makanan siap." Ucap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu segera menggendong anak lelakinya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang ada di ruang makan. Segera, Chanyeol menaikkan Dokjun ke kursi makannya dan kemudian duduk di tempat miliknya. Dia lapar, sungguh. Apalagi selama beberapa hari dia lebih sering makan makanan kantin rumah sakit dibandingkan makanan di rumah.

"Sebentar, aku akan memanggil Taehyung—"

" _No!_ Biar Dokjun saja!" seru Dokjun yang dengan susah payah turun dari kursi makannya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat anak keduanya yang selalu antusias jika sudah berhubungan dengan kakak lelakinya. Entah, Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa Dokjun sangat manja pada kakak lelakinya dan Taehyung sendiri pun juga sangat gemas pada adiknya tersebut.

Saat ini, mungkin Baekhyun merasa waktu sangat cepat ketika melihat Dokjun yang sudah sebesar itu. Padahal dia masih ingat ketika Chanyeol melarangnya melakukan ini itu ketika dia mengandung Dokjun dulu—dan sifat Chanyeol yang protektif itu membuatnya frustasi. Tapi sejujurnya, disaat itu, Chanyeol tidak kalah stress karena _mood_ Baekhyun yang sangat mudah berubah. Bahkan kepribadiannya yang keras itu bertambah beberapa kali lipat dan akhirnya diturunkan pada Dokjun yang punya sifat temperamental juga.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit, Dokjun belum kembali juga. Itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berdua belum keluar dari kamar. Karena Baekhyun juga sudah sangat lapar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua anaknya disana.

"Taehyungie? Dokjunnie?" dia membuka pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati kedua anaknya sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Dokjun sendiri bersimpuh di hadapan Taehyung yang menekuk kedua lututnya sembari berusaha memeluk kakak lelakinya tersebut.

Mendengar panggilan Baekhyun, Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mama?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Taehyung? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk dan mendapati anak pertamanya dengan wajah yang memerah itu.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ma."

"Jangan berbohong," Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dokjun yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya, "Dokjun bisa pergi makan terlebih dulu? Makan dengan Papa ya, Sayang." Ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh anak bungsunya.

Setelah Dokjun keluar dari kamar tersebut, Baekhyun duduk dan bersila di depan Taehyung yang masih memakai seragam dan wajah yang basah. _Ha,_ anak lelaki itu baru saja menangis dan mungkin mulai berhenti ketika Dokjun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Makan dulu, ya?" pinta Baekhyun.

Taehyung menoleh, "Nanti saja, Ma. Aku makan nanti saja."

" _Kenapa?_ Karena Papa juga makan di rumah?"

"Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika menghadapi sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Taehyung ini, "Kalau begitu Mama juga tidak akan makan."

"Hm? _Kenapa?_ Mama harus makan—"

"Mama akan makan kalau kau juga makan, Taehyung."

Anak lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata keraguan. Dia masih menyimpan rasa takut yang mungkin akan ditanyakan apa penyebabnya oleh Baekhyun nanti ketika dia sudah makan. Taehyung selalu begitu, jika sedang tidak ingin diganggu atau merasa marah dengan orang rumah, dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di kamar dan menghindari orang-orang di sekitarnya, kecuali… Dokjun. Mungkin karena Taehyung merasa adik satu-satunya itu sebagai sebuah hiburan, dia memilih untuk membiarkan Dokjun datang padanya kapan saja.

"Iya, aku makan, Ma."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ganti bajumu. Mama akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

Baekhyun tahu jika Taehyung tidak akan pernah mau dirinya sakit. Sikap seperti ini ditunjukkan Taehyung semenjak dia melihat Baekhyun yang kesakitan ketika akan melahirkan Dokjun dulu. Dan sejak saat itu, Taehyung bersikap sangat protektif terhadap Baekhyun; _seperti Chanyeol. Like father like son, indeed._

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anak lelakinya, dia disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol yang ternyata belum memakan makanannya sama sekali. Memang selalu begitu, Chanyeol tidak akan memulai acara makannya jika Baekhyun tidak ada disana—kecuali jika di rumah sakit karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin disana. Dan karena Chanyeol belum memakan makanannya, maka Dokjun pun juga menunggu. Karena sesuai peraturan, dimana orang dewasa harus menyantap makanannya sebelum yang lebih muda mengikutinya.

"Dimana Taehyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh rasa khawatir.

"Sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar."

Tak beberapa lama, Taehyung—yang dengan wajah basah sehabis mencuci muka karena mungkin mencoba untuk menghilangkan bekas menangisnya—dengan _jersey_ tim sepak bola kesayangannya, _Liverpool,_ keluar dari kamar dan duduk di samping Dokjun. Dia tidak mendongakkan kepalanya sama sekali dan memilih untuk menunduk—dia berpura-pura memperhatikan makanannya.

Makan siang memang tetap masih seperti biasanya, yang berbeda hanyalah mereka lebih mengkotakkan konsentrasi mereka pada Dokjun yang menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah. Biasanya juga, jika mereka makan bersama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menanyakan bagaimana sekolah Taehyung. Namun karena keadaan yang tidak kondusif kala itu, maka mereka lebih memilih untuk mencecar Dokjun dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian berdiri untuk mencuci tempat makannya.

" _No,_ " ucap Baekhyun yang mengagetkan Taehyung, "habiskan makananmu."

"Tapi, Ma—"

"Taehyung, habiskan makanannya. Mama sudah memasak ini untukmu dan kau tidak menghabiskannya—"

Taehyung, yang menghindari amarah dari ibunya juga itu pun kembali menenggelamkan sumpitnya ke dalam nasi dan lauk yang ada di depannya. Dengan reaksi yang sesuai ekspektasi, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi khawatir itu. Baekhyun tahu, sekesal apapun Chanyeol dengan Taehyung, dia tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti apapun Taehyung, Baekhyun juga tahu, Taehyung tetap menjadi anak kecil yang selalu dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. _Anak pertama yang diperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu._

Tanpa bicara, Taehyung menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan mencuci semua tempat makanannya. Taehyung selalu begitu. _Toh_ dia adalah anak yang benar-benar bertanggung jawab—untuk anak seusianya. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa bersalah jika melihat Taehyung yang dengan sabar meladeni Dokjun yang meminta ini itu. Tapi Baekhyun menyadari jika Taehyung selalu membutuhkan teman. Dan dia juga tidak mau jika adik lelakinya memiliki nasib yang sama dengan dirinya dulu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk kamar Taehyung sore itu, disaat Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah—sebenarnya meladeni Dokjun yang ingin bermain air. Tak beberapa lama, kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan Taehyung dengan wajah yang masih sembab dan mata yang memerah. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung keluar dari kamar hingga mengajaknya untuk melihat Dokjun yang berlarian mengejar kemana arah selang air tertuju.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepukkan kursi sampingnya yang masih kosong. Dengan ragu-ragu, anak lelaki itu duduk di samping Baekhyun—tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya, dia yang menggantikan Chanyeol untuk bermain bersama adiknya.

" _Pepero_?" ucap Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan sekotak makanan ringan tersebut.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, Ma. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya, "Taehyung- _ah…_ Mama seharian memikirkan dirimu. Sayang, kau bisa menceritakan mengapa kau beberapa kali berkelahi pada Mama," Taehyung membuka mulutnya, namun Baekhyun berkata lagi, " _No._ Mama tidak akan marah padamu. Kau," dia mengusap rambut anak lelakinya itu, "pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Dulu Mama juga begitu— _jangan tertawa._ "

Anak lelaki itu terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Aku mungkin menganut ajaran Mama…"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum berbicara dan mengubah arah kursi Taehyung hingga berhadapan dengannya, " _Tell me. Tell me the reason, Son._ "

Sejenak, ada sorot mata keraguan dari anak lelaki itu. Namun karena Baekhyun bersikeras agar Taehyung mengatakannya, maka dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak suka dengan teman-temanku, Ma. _They know about me._ Mereka tahu jika aku bukan anak kandung kalian—dan mereka mem _bully_ ku habis-habisan. Mereka mengatakan jika kalian hanya menyayangi Dokjun, padahal kalian tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak benar dan semuanya itu bualan," Taehyung mengambil nafasnya sembari menahan tangisnya dan berbicara lagi dengan suara yang parau, "Aku tidak suka jika mereka menjelek-jelekkan Papa dan Mama. Kalian tidak pernah membedakan siapa aku dan siapa Dokjun. Tapi, ketika tadi aku pulang sekolah dan Papa menjemputku dengan keadaan penuh luka, aku mulai merasa jika mungkin aku merepotkan Papa. Aku tahu jika Papa sangat kesal padaku. Aku hanya bisa berkelahi dan mengharuskan Papa menjemputku setelah tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan ketika Papa tidak berbicara sama sekali denganku, aku merasa sedih, Ma…"

" _Aigoo…_ " Baekhyun memeluk anak lelaki yang sedang menangis itu. Dia merasa melihat diriya sendiri saat ini. Hanya saja kasusnya berbeda, karena dia tidak pernah di _bully_ dengan kasus begitu. Tapi dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa, berkelahi karena mempertahankan situasi yang benar, dan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pada ayahnya. Keadaannya sama, hanya saja, dulu, ayahnya bisa berteriak pada dirinya.

"Maaf, Ma…"

" _It's okay,_ " Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pipi anak lelaki itu, "kau tahu, jika kau menceritakan masalah ini pada Papa, mungkin Papa akan menyuruhmu menghajar anak itu."

Taehyung mendelik ke arah ibunya sebelum tertawa, "Tapi Papa marah padaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Papa hanya lelah, Sayang. Ketika kau keluar untuk makan siang tadi, Papa mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya saja kau terlalu sibuk dengan makananmu hingga tidak memperhatikan Papa. Papa memang begitu, _tsundere._ "

" _Tsundere?_ "

"Hmm… Papa itu— _hey,_ Papa selalu mengatakan tidak, padahal sebenarnya Papa mengiyakan. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ma—tapi apa benar Papa mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa berbicara dengan Papa nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tapi, Ma. Aku di _skors_ selama satu minggu…"

"Benarkah? Kita bisa berlibur kalau begitu!" Baekhyun tertawa sebelum mengacak-acak rambut anak lelakinya, "Taehyungie, Papa dan Mama tidak menyukai caramu berkelahi begitu. Karena yang Mama dengar anak itu masuk rumah sakit, _'kan?_ " Taehyung mengangguk, "Kalau orang tua anak itu datang padamu dan memarahimu bagaimana? Apa kau mau? Tidak, bukan? Hmm… tidak usah memperdulikan ucapannya. Yang penting, Papa dan Mama menyayangimu tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana statusmu. Bagi kami, kau tetap anak pertama, dan kakak dari Dokjun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Mengerti?"

Dengan sedikit air matanya, Taehyung mengangguk. Ini hal yang paling disukainya. Selama kurang lebih delapan tahun tumbuh bersama kedua orang tuanya, dia selalu diperlakukan layaknya anggota keluarga yang semestinya. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah membedakan siapa dirinya dan siapa Dokjun.

" _Good._ "

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan, "MAMAAA! Mandi, Ma!"

Dokjun, yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan keadaan baju yang basah kuyup karena air. Untung saja pada saat itu sedang musim panas, jadi Baekhyun memperbolehkan Dokjun bermain air sepuasnya.

"Lepas bajunya," Baekhyun melepas baju Dokjun dan kemudian membiarkan anak lelaki itu berlari ke dalam rumah, "Mama memandikan Dokjun dulu, ya?" ucapnya pada Taehyung yang masih duduk di teras rumah itu.

Taehyung memperhatikan ayahnya yang masih sibuk menyiram tanaman disana. Ingin rasanya dia membantu sang ayah, tapi sepertinya suasana sedang tidak mendukung. Dia masih ragu, dan dia belum berani berbicara dengan ayahnya jika sedang dalam keadaan begini. Lagi-lagi dia memilin jari-jemarinya yang ditempeli plester bergambar _Robocar Poli_ itu. Hingga tak lama, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Taehyung- _ah!_ "

Dia mendongak ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Ya, Papa?"

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan gunting rumput di gudang? Papa membutuhkannya."

Senyum anak lelaki itu merebak dengan sendirinya, " _Wait a minute,_ Pa!"

Disisi lain, Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah Taehyung yang dengan tiba-tiba berubah ceria setelah dia memanggilnya. Disaat itu dia sadar jika Taehyung tidak berani mendekatinya terlebih dulu. Sejujurnya dia khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menerima mengapa anaknya berkelahi beberapa kali di sekolah.

Sesaat kemudian, "Ini, Pa." ucap Taehyung sembari menyerahkan sebuah gunting rumput pada Chanyeol.

" _Thank you, Champ._ "

"Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu, Pa?"

"Hm…" Chanyeol mengangguk, "siram bunga-bunga disana dengan penyiram tanaman itu. Mamamu akan mengomel jika kita tidak melakukannya."

Taehyung segera berlari mengambil penyiram tanaman itu dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang ayah padanya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, karena anak lelakinya itu masih tetap sama. Dia masih menjadi anak yang penurut dan akan sangat sedih jika melakukan kesalahan. Sebenarnya dia masih merasa gengsi jika harus mendekati Taehyung terlebih dulu, tapi jika anak itu tidak berani, maka masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan, bukan?

"Luka di sudut bibirmu tidak perlu dijahit, _'kan_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"EH? Hm… mungkin tidak, Pa…" jawab Taehyung lirih.

"Nanti malam Papa akan mengganti plester lukanya. Jika perlu Papa akan melepas plester-plester itu."

"Iya, Pa…"

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jujur, Chanyeol ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Dia merasa suasananya canggung. _Ha,_ terkadang dia ingin Taehyung kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi. Memang, jika sudah beranjak dewasa, seorang anak cenderung menjauh dari orang tuanya—dan Chanyeol tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi di keluarganya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Taehyung tetaplah anak pertamanya yang suka merengek karena meminta es krim _vanilla_ dan _Oreo_ sekaligus.

"Aku selesai, Papa." Ucap Taehyung yang meletakkan penyiram tanaman di samping.

"Sudah? Baguslah. Kau bisa masuk kalau begitu," Taehyung mengangguk, "Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki!" serunya yang tahu kebiasaan Taehyung yang jarang mencuci kaki dan tangannya.

"IYA!" seru Taehyung yang sekarang berjalan menuju kran air dan mencuci tangan beserta kakinya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat lelah dan butuh untuk tidur disaat itu juga. Tapi tadi, ketika Dokjun mengajaknya bermain air, dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Jika biasanya dia akan meminta Taehyung untuk mengajak Dokjun, tapi kali ini tidak bisa. Lagi-lagi karena keadaan antara dirinya dengan Taehyung sedang tidak baik.

"Sst!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan celana yang dilipat karena basah, "Hm? Apa?" jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya, "Apa keadaan sudah lebih baik?" godanya.

"Hmm… mungkin? Tapi aku belum bertanya mengapa dia berkelahi—"

"YA!" Baekhyun mengetuk kepala suaminya hingga dia mengaduh, "Sudah kubilang tanya dan dekati dia. Kau ini! Selalu saja gengsi. Kau ingin dia jadi berandalan jika sudah besar nanti?"

"Berandalan? Seperti dirimu? _No way._ "

" _Kenapa_ kau malah mengatakan aku berandalan—"

"YA! Kau bahkan hampir menampar tetangga sebelah rumah seminggu yang lalu!"

"Mereka gaduh, Chan. _I can't help it._ "

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Beradalan bukan?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai merapikan semua peralatan berkebunnya, "Padahal… seingatku. Kau pernah menendang seorang anak SMA ketika kau baru mengandung Dokjun dulu."

"Tapi waktu itu—"

Lelaki itu mencuci kaki dan tangannya sembari bersenandung, "Aku tak akan heran jika kedua anak lelakiku bersikap sama…" katanya sambil berjalan melarikan diri dari istrinya yang siap melemparkan batu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu.

.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ah!_ " panggil Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan kotak berisi obat di ruang tengah.

Anak lelaki itu datang dengan Dokjun yang—tertawa terbahak-bahak—bersarang di punggungnya, "Ya, Papa?"

"Duduk. Papa akan mengobati lukamu dulu."

" _Ah, okay…_ Dokjun- _ah,_ turun dulu."

"Tidak mau, _Hyung!_ " seru Dokjun yang semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Taehyung.

"Dokjunnie… Papa akan marah nanti." Gumamnya lirih.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Disaat seperti itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Dokjun dari punggung Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya, "Waktunya tidur, Anak Mama." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, Ma— _Hyung?_ Aku mau tidur dengan Taehyungie _Hyung…_ " ucap anak kecil itu dengan nada kecewa.

" _Hyung_ akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Taehyung yang bergegas menepuk pipi adik lelakinya.

" _Okay._ " gerutu Dokjun—dengan nada kecewa—yang kemudian dibawa Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka.

Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu. _Ah,_ makan malam sebelumnya keadaan sudah lebih baik dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa lega. Dia sudah bisa mendengar Taehyung sesekali menimpali ucapannya dan bahkan bertanya beberapa hal kepadanya. Dia menyadari, kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Apalagi dia jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Jika dia pulang, biasanya Taehyung sudah berangkat sekolah ataupun sudah tertidur pulas.

" _Oh?_ Sudut bibirmu robek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung yang baru saja mengaduh ketika plester itu dibuka.

"Sedikit, Pa."

" _Aigoo…_ Tidak apa. Tidak akan sakit. Mendekatlah," Taehyung bergesar dan mendekat ke arah ayahnya, "mungkin ini akan sedikit perih. Tidak apa, _'kan_?" anak lelaki itu mengangguk, " _Kenapa_ luka ini di _plester_ tadi… dia tidak kering sama sekali." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pa. Aku hanya menurut saja tadi…" jawab anak itu.

" _It's okay._ Beruntunglah kau punya ayah seorang dokter, Taehyungie," anak lelaki itu sempat terkekeh dengan ucapan Chanyeol baru saja, "YA! _Little brat._ " Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian tertawa.

Chanyeol meneruskan kegiatannya. Sesekali bertanya khawatir karena luka Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak kering karena ditutup dengan _plester._ Terkadang dia menertawakan Taehyung yang mengaduh karena Chanyeol yang menekan lukanya terlalu keras.

"Taehyung- _ah._ "

"Iya, Pa?"

Chanyeol, yang sekarang sibuk dengan lutut Taehyung itu bertanya lagi, " _Why did you fight, Boy_?" tanyanya.

"Hmm… mereka mem _bully_ ku, Pa. Hanya karena aku bukan anak kandung Papa dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Papa dan Mama tidak benar-benar menyayangiku."

Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anak itu lekat-lekat, "Dan kau memperdulikannya?" dia kemudian mendapati Taehyung yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mata yang berair, "Taehyung- _ah,_ tidak semua ucapan orang harus didengarkan. Jangan memperdulikan apa kata mereka disaat kau tahu Papa dan Mama benar-benar menyayangimu. Apa selama ini Papa dan Mama tidak memperhatikanmu? Apa selama ini Papa dan Mama hanya memperhatikan Dokjun saja? Apa selama ini kau merasa kami tidak adil?"

"Tidak, Pa…"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau melukai dirimu seperti ini? Papa dan Mama tidak akan pernah mau anaknya terluka begini, Taehyung- _ah…_ "

"Tapi aku tidak suka jika mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentang Papa dan Mama…"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil ketika mendapati anak lelakinya itu mulai menangis, "Kau ini. Kau berani berkelahi dengan teman-temanmu tapi kau menangis ketika berbicara dengan Papa."

"Maaf…" ucap anak lelaki itu sembari mengusap air matanya.

Sang ayah kembali mengambil obat luka dan mengusapkannya pada lutut Taehyung, "Tidak apa. Justru Papa senang kau mau menangis di hadapan Papa. Jangan sekalipun kau terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka. Kau hanya boleh menangis di hadapan Papa dan Mama."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya, Pa…"

"Taehyung- _ah,_ apa Jimin juga ikut berkelahi?"

Anak itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Jimin selalu melarangku tapi aku tetap saja berkelahi. Aku tidak terima, Pa."

"Sudah," Chanyeol membereskan semua perlengkapannya, "kau ini. Kau mirip dengan Mamamu. Suka berkelahi."

"Apa Papa tidak?"

"Hmm… _occasionally._ Jika itu memang diperlukan, mengapa tidak?" Chanyeol kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anak itu, "Jangan berkelahi jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan. Selama kau bisa memaafkan orang-orang itu, jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini. Papa dan Mama akan sangat khawatir, Taehyungie."

"Iya, Pa. Aku mengerti."

" _Good._ Sekarang, yang paling penting, kau harus mengejar ketertinggalanmu untuk seminggu ke depan. Papa tidak ingin peringkatmu semester lalu turun hanya karena masalah seperti ini."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Papa!"

" _Aigoo… partner in crime_ sudah akur?" goda Baekhyun yang datang dan duduk mengapit Taehyung.

" _Geez._ Memangnya _kenapa?_ Mama akan merasa ter _bully?_ " jawab Taehyung.

"YA! Jangan mengikuti cara Papamu berbicara."

" _Why? He is my Dad, Mommy._ "

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, " _High five, Buddy!_ " serunya sembari menepukkan tangan dengan anaknya itu.

"Aku menyesal bertanya tadi," Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "tidak ada _shift_ malam ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Jisoo menggantikan _shift_ ku hari ini. Dia sedang melarikan diri dari istrinya yang hamil muda itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum menepuk pundak Taehyung, "Waktunya tidur, Taehyungie. Dokjun akan mencarimu jika kau tidak segera kesana."

Taehyung mengangguk, " _Okay, Mom._ " Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

" _Wait!_ " Baekhyun menarik Taehyung dan kemudian mencium pipi anak lelaki tersebut, " _Good night, Boy._ "

"Hish! Mama aku sudah besar!"

" _No! You are still my Baby Boy._ Sana, pergi." Usir Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan gerutuan Taehyung.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa, "Dia sudah besar." Ucapnya.

"Dokjun juga! Padahal seingatku dia masih sangat kecil! Bahkan aku masih ingat ketika dia belajar berjalan dan berakhir dengan menginjak mangkok berisi sereal milik Taehyung—"

"Kau merasa mereka sudah benar-benar besar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sudah sangat besar. Bahkan Dokjun sudah bisa menjawab semua ucapanku. Walaupun bahasanya terkadang aneh…"

"Aku juga merasa jika Dokjun sudah besar."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan curiga, "Lalu?"

"Dengar. Anak-anak kita sudah besar. Bukankah akan sangat lucu ada makhluk kecil yang memakai rok berwarna merah muda hadir di rumah ini? Hm?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

" _HO!_ Bukankah akan lucu jika ada makhluk kecil yang memanggil Taehyung dan Dokjun dengan panggilan _Oppa?_ " Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis, tapi Chanyeol melanjutkan racauannya lagi, "Itu akan sangat lucu, Baekhyun- _ah…_ apalagi jika dia mirip dengan dirimu."

"Taehyung mirip denganku. Sangat mirip bahkan."

"Tapi Taehyung seorang laki-laki." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata dengan alis yang berkerut, "Aku membicarakan yang perempuan disini."

" _I hate you._ "

"Kalau kau membenciku, kita tidak bisa menghasilkan Dokjun—"

Baekhyun menaikkan nadanya, "Kau pikir dia sebuah barang yang bisa diproduksi, begitu?"

" _OH!_ Reproduksi! Kau benar—"

"Chanyeol-ah…" keluh Baekhyun dengan nada penuh kekalahan—sembari menatap suaminya yang tersenyum dengan bodoh itu.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Pagi itu Taehyung membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan Chanyeol yang akan berangkat bekerja. Baru hari pertama _skorsing_ sekolah, tentu dia tidak punya kegiatan lain selain membantu Baekhyun. Mulai dari membantu membersihkan rumah, membantu memandikan Dokjun, dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Dan sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Mamanya sering mengeluh lelah—karena memang benar-benar melelahkan.

"Papa! Sarapan!" seru Taehyung yang sekarang menggendong Dokjun yang baru selesai berganti baju.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, "Serasa aneh jika melihat dirimu tidak memakai seragam sekolah jika pagi begini, Taehyungie." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hmm… _sorry, Dad."_

 _"_ Tidak apa-apa. Jangan bersedih begitu," Chanyeol mulai menyendokkan makanannya, "aku berencana mengambil cuti untuk empat hari ke depan."

"OH? Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini ide buruk, tapi… bukan bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Hanya saja, aku ingin kita berlibur. Sebentar saja."

Taehyung melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat _annoyed,_ "Aku sedang di _skors,_ Papa. Bukan sedang libur sekolah."

"YA! Musim panas di Jeju akan menyenangkan! Taehyung _, listen._ Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Dan Papa pikir kau tidak terlalu bersalah kemarin. Tidak begitu—ya tapi kau masih bersalah sedikit."

Taehyung mendelik ke arah ayahnya, "Jeju? _Call."_

Mendengar ucapan kedua orang itu Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Ucapanku kemarin hanya bercanda, Tuhan. _They are crazy."_ Gumamnya.

" _I love you too._ " Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya dengan wajah yang jahil.

* * *

 ** _Hello Noonadeul!_**

 ** _Dokjunnie is here~ umurnya 4 tahun. Kalo kalian bingung dia siapa, hmm... dia Jackson. Hehehe._**

 ** _Actually aku gatau siapa nama belakangnya. Tapi demi kelangsungan keluarga Park, maka dikasih nama Park deh di belakangnya. Nama aslinya Jackson tuh Dokjun kok~~ hehe._**

 ** _Semoga kalian suka!_**

 ** _Salam, DerpMyungsoo._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, savage family!**_

 ** _Gak tau kenapa gak tega ngasih adegan NC :(_**

 ** _Mengotori kesucian keluarga bejat ini :(_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _eh, alasan pake nama korea dari Jackson soalnya aneh aja kalo tiba-tiba ada nama Jackson disaat lainnya korean dan calon adiknya aja Jiwon namanya. nyahaaa~_**

 ** _aku tau ffn lagi gabisa baca review, tapi tetep review ya guys :3_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"MAMAAAA!"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Dokjun berlari ke arah dengan wajah memerah dan menangis. Di belakangnya muncul seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti biasa, Taehyung menggoda adik lelakinya hingga menangis. Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disisi lain, dia terbantu dengan adanya Taehyung di rumah, tapi sebaliknya, jika sudah muncul sikap jahil dari anak sulungnya itu, maka Dokjun akan mengadu padanya dan membuat pekerjaannya terbengkalai begitu saja.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ astaga! Jangan mengganggu adikmu!" seru Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat berlindung Dokjun—anak itu bersembunyi di sela-sela paha Baekhyun.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Maaf, Ma," dia berjongkok dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Dokjun, "Dokjunnie, _Hyung is sorry._ " Ucapnya.

Taehyung berusaha membujuk adiknya dengan memegang pundaknya. Tapi, mungkin, karena Dokjun masih merasa kesal dengan kakak lelakinya, maka dia menangkis tangan Taehyung. Melihat adiknya yang masih merajuk, Taehyung hanya tertawa dan merasa lebih gemas lagi.

"Dokjunnie, jangan begitu," Baekhyun menarik Dokjun dan membuat anak kecil itu menatap dirinya, " _Hyung_ sudah meminta maaf. Dokjun harus bisa memaafkan Taehyungie _Hyung._ " Ucapnya.

"Tapi Taehyungie _Hyung_ menakut-nakutiku, Ma…" ujar Dokjun di jeda tangisannya.

Baekhyun melirik sinis pada Taehyung yang terkikik di sampingnya, "Sehabis ini tidak, Sayang."

Dokjun menoleh. Dia mendapati kakak lelakinya, yang sekarang duduk di samping ibunya itu tersenyum dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Mungkin untuk orang dewasa, wajah itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi bagi anak kecil seperti dirinya, mungkin akan berbeda.

"Janji, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Janji."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, acara rekonsiliasi antara Taehyung beserta adiknya selesai. Baekhyun terkadang tidak mengerti dengan kedua anaknya itu. Mereka akur, bahkan terlampau akur jika merencanakan sesuatu—terutama untuk mengacak-acak rumah dan itu membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Tapi mereka sering bertengkar. Bukan bertengkar karena Taehyung risih jika Dokjun terlalu banyak bertanya atau semacamnya, tapi lebih sering karena Taehyung yang ingin menjahili adik lelakinya.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa bersyukur dengan sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu. Bukan jahilnya, tapi sifat dimana Taehyung yang selalu protektif pada adiknya. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Dokjun juga seorang anak laki-laki. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika anak itu punya adik perempuan. Bisa-bisa, jika adiknya terjatuh dan terdapat luka di lututnya, Taehyung mungkin akan melarang adiknya untuk bermain selama-lamanya.

Esok hari, mereka berempat akan benar-benar bertolak ke Jeju. Sejenak Baekhyun menyesali ucapannya, karena sebelumnya, dia mengatakan jika mereka bisa berlibur ketika Taehyung sedang di skors begini. Tapi kegilaan Chanyeol sepertinya didukung oleh alam semesta, hingga Baekhyun sekarang sibuk untuk memasukkan semua pakaian mereka yang akan digunakan berlibur.

"Taehyung- _ah!_ " panggil Baekhyun yang sekarang memasukkan pakaian renang milik Taehyung.

"Iya, Ma?" Taehyung berlari dari dalam kamarnya—karena dia dan Dokjun bergegas kembali ke kamar setelah akur, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah kau membeli _sunscreen_ di _supermarket_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku mengganti bajuku dulu!" serunya yang berlari kembali.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung kembali dengan sebuah _hoodie_ bergambar gitar dan celana _jeans_ nya yang berwarna hitam. Cara berpakaian dari Taehyung sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak perlu repot untuk membelikan mereka hadiah ulang tahun—karena tidak akan jauh dari jaket ataupun _sneakers_ baru.

"Uangnya, Ma?" tanya Taehyung.

Baekhyun mengacungkan sebuah kartu pada Taehyung, "Beli yang berukuran sedang saja. Seperti yang kau tumpahkan dulu."

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya, "Selalu membahas itu."

"YA! Kau pikir _sunscreen_ berharga murah? Dan ketika Mama baru—"

"—baru memakainya dua kali dan kau sudah menumpahkan semua isinya," Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya, " _see?_ Bahkan aku sudah hafal dengan kalimat apa yang akan Mama ucapkan karena Mama selalu mengatakan hal itu."

Baekhyun mendesis, "Sudah pergi sana!"

Taehyung mengangguk sebelum berbalik. Dan ketika anak lelaki itu sudah bersiap, dia dihadang oleh adik lelakinya yang dengan mata berkaca-kaca untuk mencegahnya pergi. Ketika mendapati adiknya yang ingin mengikutinya, Taehyung hanya bisa menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Dokjunnie, di rumah saja."

"Tidak mau! Dokjunnie ingin pergi bersama Taehyungie _Hyung!_ "

Taehyung terkekeh, "Biarkan saja, Ma," dia membungkuk dan mengacak-acak rambut adik lelakinya, "Ayo ganti bajumu. Lalu kita pergi!"

Dengan sebuah teriakan, Dokjun berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh ketika melihat tingkah adik lelakinya itu. Dia tidak pernah kerepotan untuk mengasuh sang adik, karena dia tahu, Dokjun selalu menuruti apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan lebih menurut dengan ucapannya daripada ucapan Baekhyun—terkadang.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju arah Taehyung yang sekarang menunggu adiknya berganti pakaian. Taehyung tidak membantu adiknya, dia berkata itu akan membuat Dokjun menjadi lebih mandiri—padahal ketika Taehyung berusia sama dengan adiknya, Taehyung tidak pernah mau memakai baju jika tidak disiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan membelikan Dokjun makanan yang macam-macam." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membetulkan _hoodie_ Taehyung yang terselip pada bagian punggungnya.

"Iya, Ma. Aku mengerti."

"Jika dia meminta makanan, belikan saja susu atau roti. Kau tahu sendiri, tenggorokannya akan cepat gatal jika makan makanan ringan."

"Iya, Ma. Aku tahu," Taehyung tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, "Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengacak-acak rambut anak lelakinya itu. Tanpa dia sadari, tinggi dari Taehyung sudah hampir sama dengan dirinya. Padahal, seingat Baekhyun, Taehyung adalah anak kecil yang selalu meminta untuk digendong olehnya. Sekarang, Taehyung malah bisa membantunya untuk mengasuh Dokjun, yang saat ini sudah siap dengan _hoodie_ bergambar tokoh animasi kesayangannya.

Taehyung melihat adik lelakinya yang berlari ke arahnya tersebut, "Siap?" Dokjun mengangguk, " _Let's go!_ " seru Taehyung sembari menggandeng tangan kiri dari adik lelakinya.

"Hati-hati! Langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai!" teriak Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bingkai pintu rumahnya.

"Siap, Ma!" balas Taehyung dan Dokjun secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunyah camilannya sembari menunggu pertandingan sepak bola kesayangannya. Dia menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur hanya untuk membuat es cokelat—padahal Chanyeol sudah mengatakan tidak perlu membuat minuman tersebut. Mereka berdua akan melakukan ritual mereka sejak dulu, menonton pertandingan sepak bola ketika dini hari tiba. Mereka bahkan rela untuk menyalakan _alarm_ agar terbangun. Apalagi pertandingan _final_ begini, tentu mereka berdua tidak melewatkannya sama sekali.

Lelaki itu melihat Baekhyun yang membawa dua gelas es cokelat dan meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatian darinya tersebut. Merasa diamati sedari tadi, Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuk dan memutarnya, "Putar badanmu. Hadapkan punggungmu padaku."

Walaupun tidak mengerti, Baekhyun menurut dan memutar badannya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Park?" tanyanya.

"Hish, cerewet! Diam saja!" Chanyeol meraih ikat rambut yang ada di rambut Baekhyun dan melepaskannya, "Begini lebih baik." ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengembalikan dirinya pada posisi semula, " _Kenapa_ kau melepaskan ikatan rambutku?"

" _Because… this is better._ Aku lebih suka jika kau menggerai rambutmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, " _Kenapa_ begitu?" ucapnya dengan harapan Chanyeol akan memujinya.

"Kalau kau mengikat rambutmu, kau terlihat jantan."

Senyum Baekhyun memudar dan berubah dengan mata yang mendelik. Suaminya selalu begitu, mengatakan hal yang _nonsense_ dan bahkan dengan bangganya. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah kesal itu dibalas dengan tawa tanpa dosa dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bereaksi, dan membiarkan Chanyeol malu dengan sikapnya. _Atau mungkin sebaliknya._

"Jangan marah begitu." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau bukan suamiku, kau mungkin sudah mati di tanganku."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Aku memang menyukai rambutmu yang tergerai. Karena kau terlihat lebih cantik jika begini."

"Kau berbohong."

"Iya, memang _sih_ aku berbohong _._ Tapi bukan berarti—"

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa _, Cantik?_ "

Baekhyun melirik dengan tatapan ganasnya, "Aku ingin membunuhmu, sungguh."

"Kalau kau membunuhku, bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak kita?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mengangkat lengan kanannya dan melingkarkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Dia mendorong tubuh perempuan itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Jika sudah begini, mereka akan diam dan menikmati pertandingan sepak bola—dalam keadaan damai, tentram, aman. Mereka juga berusaha untuk tidak gaduh, selain agar kedua anaknya yang sedang tidur tidak terganggu, tapi agar tidak ditegur tetangga mereka—yang pernah terjadi ketika keluarga itu baru pindah kesana.

15 menit kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya menyandarkan kepala di pundak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyisir rambutnya perlahan—karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sesekali mereka mengumpat ketika _striker Real Madrid_ itu tidak melakukan penyelesaian dengan benar. Mereka masih mempunyai kebiasaan itu, sebuah kebiasaan yang entah bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Saat ini tangan Chanyeol berpindah obyek. Tangan raksasa itu mencubit pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah pukulan di perutnya. Baekhyun selalu begitu, jika Chanyeol dirasa sudah berlebihan, maka hukuman fisik akan menyerang.

Pertandingan menyisakan lima menit sebelum turun minum. Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menegakkan badannya itu sibuk menyesap es cokelat yang ia buat sebelumnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih menyisir helai rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengaku itu menjadi kebiasaannya setelah menikah dan cenderung parah. Jika dulu dia mengendus rambut Baekhyun, sekarang dia menyisir. Maka dari itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai rambut Baekhyun yang terikat. Walaupun Baekhyun sering mengeluh dengan alasan udara yang panas, Chanyeol akan bersikukuh untuk melepas ikat rambut Baekhyun. Bahkan dulu, pernah, Chanyeol menyembunyikan semua ikat rambut Baekhyun hanya karena dia tidak suka melihat istrinya beraktivitas dengan rambut yang terikat.

"Tak kukira pemain baru bermain itu bagus." Ucap Chanyeol ketika istirahat turun minum berlangsung.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia masih sangat muda. Masih banyak waktu untuk berlatih dan berkembang."

" _Yup._ Aku setuju," Chanyeol menoleh dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan sehingga menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, "Baek."

"Hm?"

"Apa anak-anak tidak pernah mengeluh kesepian?"

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas minumannya ke meja dan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "Bisakah kau menggunakan alibi lain untuk keinginan itu?"

"YA! Percuma! Aku menggunakan alasan lain pun kau pasti tahu apa latar belakangnya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menyudutkan perhatian pada suaminya, "Apa kau tidak memikirkan Dokjun? Bukankah dia terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan adik?"

"Begitukah? Hm…" Chanyeol berusaha menimang jawaban selanjutnya, "Tapi Baek, jika dia punya adik, dia akan lebih bertanggung jawab. Kau melihat sendiri perubahan dari Taehyung sebelum dan sesudah Dokjun lahir, bukan?"

"Tapi… Taehyung lebih dewasa saat itu!"

"Benar juga…"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, "Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bukankah akan sangat lucu? Dua anak laki-laki yang siap melindungi putri kecil di rumahnya—"

" _Too much drama._ Kau terlalu mendalami peranmu sebagai _drama queen._ "

"Itu dirimu, Baek."

"Aku? _Drama queen?_ Bagaimana bisa—"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan lepasnya, "Kau bukan _drama queen. But you are my queen._ "

Jika biasanya seorang wanita akan tersipu dengan kalimat bualan seperti yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun sebaliknya. Setelah Chanyeol mengutarakan kalimat tersebut, dia menampakkan sebuah wajah penuh rasa jijik dan bahkan tidak bergerak dari ekspresi sebelumnya. Ia merasa lelaki yang di hadapannya itu patut dibuang di laut dan ditelan oleh ombak.

" _I hate you._ " Ucap Baekhyun dengan lirikan mautnya.

"Kau membenciku tapi kau punya anak dariku." Jawab Chanyeol dibarengi dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Terkadang wajahmu itu membuatku muak dan aku ingin memukulnya hingga—"

 _Smooch._

"Cerewet." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mencium Baekhyun hanya untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan puas. Chanyeol selalu begitu, dan tidak berubah. Bahkan setelah menikah dia malah lebih parah. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu selalu membalikkan keadaan hatinya yang semula kesal menjadi seperti seorang siswa SMA yang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya, tapi dia tidak pernah memungkiri ucapan dan perilaku Chanyeol yang mengejutkan itu membuat hatinya girang bukan main.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang merasa kalah dari sebuah pertempuran. Dia sangat menyukai itu. Menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun berwajah kesal tapi tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan hingga berpihak padanya. Karena baginya, Baekhyun yang kesal adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Bukan berarti Baekhyun marah, hanya saja, terlihat jengah karena lagi-lagi, Chanyeol memenangkan perdebatan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ujar Baekhyun yang mengembalikan pandangan matanya pada televisi yang masih menyala.

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah lotere, wajah Chanyeol langsung berbinar, "Benarkah?" dia memeluk Baekhyun—dan bahkan bisa dibilang meremas badan wanita itu, " _I love you,_ Bee!" serunya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia tidak pernah bosan dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Dia masih ingat ketika dia memberitahu lelaki itu tentang kehamilannya. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya—seperti biasa. Hingga sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian dia memeluk Baekhyun dengan ganas dan akhirnya menangis seraya berkata _terima kasih Tuhan ternyata aku tidak mandul._ Terkadang Baekhyun mempertanyakan akal logis Chanyeol yang seorang dokter cekatan di rumah sakit—karena lelaki itu selalu bertindak bodoh.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis itu berkali-kali. Entah mengapa, kali ini dia benar-benar senang. Walaupun Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia masih akan memikirkannya, tapi Chanyeol tahu jika wanita itu tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Disaat Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan wajah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua. _Taehyung._

"Apa adegan ini termasuk 17 tahun keatas?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri di antara orang tuanya—dengan paksa.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Papa kesal padamu, Taehyung- _ah,_ " Chanyeol mendelik ke arah anak lelakinya, " _kenapa_ kau terbangun disaat seperti ini, astaga—"

"Aku haus, Papa. Dan aku melihat kalian seperti itu—serasa rasa hausku hilang dan berubah menjadi rasa mual." Jawab Taehyung sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Minum saja es cokelat itu." Ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung perlahan.

Dengan wajah mengantuk, Taehyung menegakkan badannya, "Hng?" dia meraih gelas itu dan menenggak minuman itu dengan mata terpejam. Setelah selesai, dia mengembalikkan dirinya pada _mode sloth_ dan menghambur ke arah ibunya.

Chanyeol menyela, "Kau harus tidur, Taehyung- _ah._ Jika tidak kami akan meninggalkanmu—"

"Sssh!" Taehyung mendesis sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Chanyeol, "Aku tahu Papa sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi," dia meringkuk ke arah Baekhyun lebih dekat, "biarkan aku begini sebentar." Ucapnya.

" _Kenapa_ kau tiba-tiba begini, Taehyung- _ah?_ " tanya Baekhyun yang heran dengan sikap anak sulungnya yang manja secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mendongak dengan mata yang memerah itu, "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi," dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, "jika aku punya adik lagi, Papa dan Mama tetap memperlakukan aku seperti sekarang, _'kan_?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang sudah berantakan itu, "Kau mengkhawatirkan itu?" anak itu menoleh dan mengangguk, " _We will be the same,_ Taehyung- _ah._ " Kata Chanyeol yang meyakinkan anak lelakinya.

"Tapi Papa dan Mama juga harus memperhatikan Dokjun. Dia pasti belum tentu bisa menerima keputusan itu."

"Kau memikirkan Dokjun juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu. _He is my little brother, Mom._ "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum membalas pelukan Taehyung—yang sekarang benar-benar meringkuk padanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung bisa berubah sangat dewasa, seperti sekarang. Padahal dia masih ingat Taehyung yang dulu selalu semena-mena jika menginginkan sesuatu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Taehyung benar-benar merasakan menjadi anak tunggal dulu.

"Ma."

"Hm?"

Taehyung merebahkan badannya dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun—dan kakinya mendarat di pangkuan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pertandingan sepak bola yang sudah dimulai lagi, "Sebelum aku di skors, sekitar dua hari sebelumnya, guru olahragaku di sekolah mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Ada pertandingan Taekwondo berskala nasional sekitar empat bulan lagi. Aku… aku ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan sekolah. Tapi karena aku masih ragu-ragu apakah harus mengikutinya atau tidak, maka aku menggantungkan permintaan guru olahragaku. Sebaiknya bagaimana, Ma?"

"Kau meminta izin pada Mama, begitu?" ucap Baekhyun menanggapi.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Jika Mama melarangku, maka aku akan berkata tidak. Tapi jika boleh, aku akan mengikutinya."

Chanyeol menyela, "Kau ingin ikut atau tidak?"

"Hm… itu… sebenarnya aku ingin mengikutinya, Pa. Tapi jika Papa dan Mama tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mengikutinya, maka aku tidak akan ikut."

"Siapa bilang kami akan melarangmu mengikutinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taehyung menegakkan badannya. Wajahnya benar-benar berbinar seketika, "Benarkah?"

"Kau harus tahu konsekuensinya, Taehyung- _ah._ " Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan ada nilai turun selama aku mengikuti kompetisi. _I'll do it, Mom._ "

" _Good._ "

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusap rambut anak lelakinya itu, " _Be the winner, Champ._ Kau harus berusaha memenangkan pertandingannya. _Ah,_ tapi yang lebih penting, nilaimu harus tetap sama."

"Beres, Pa! Bisa diatasi!"

Taehyung memang anak pintar. Walaupun tidak sepintar Jimin yang berhasil menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolahnya, paling tidak Taehyung berhasil menjadi peringkat tujuh. Jika bisa dilihat, entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Taehyung memiliki cara berpikir yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tidak perlu belajar banyak, tapi bisa menangkap semua materi yang diberikan. Tidak mungkin secara _genetis,_ karena Taehyung bukan anak kandung mereka. Tapi kebiasaan dan cara belajar mereka, sama persis. Mereka hanya butuh membaca materi—dan memahaminya—mungkin tiga sampai empat kali saja dengan santai. Bahkan Taehyung biasanya belajar sembari menunggu Dokjun bermain dan akan tidur pulas jika malam hari tiba—tanpa belajar lagi.

Setelah dia selama beberapa saat, secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengangkat suaranya, " _By the way,_ Taehyung- _ah,_ Jungkook… apa kabarnya?"

"Ehm… itu, Pa. Aku…"

 _Dan Chanyeol merasa anak lelakinya menjadi pengecut jika sudah menyangkut nama Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali ucapannya. Karena saat ini, mereka sudah mendarat di Jeju dan berada di sebuah hotel—milik keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah dengan semangat membongkar tas berisi kamera miliknya. Hal yang sedikit mengganggu Baekhyun adalah, tidak adanya ekspresi bersalah dari suaminya bahkan kedua anaknya—dimana Taehyung sedang menjalani masa _skorsing_ dan Dokjun yang membolos.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang memainkan kameranya untuk sekadar mengambil gambar kedua anaknya yang duduk di balkon hotel sembari memperhatikan pantai yang benar-benar ada di hadapan mereka. Lelaki itu merasa pemandangan antara Taehyung dan Dokjun adalah hal yang lucu, apalagi ketika Dokjun melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sabar.

"Hari masih siang. Tidak ke pantai?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol sembari mengunyah biscuit kesukaannya.

"Haruskah?" jawab Chanyeol yang masih membidik kamera kesayangannya.

"Ajak mereka berdua juga."

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _Little brats!_ " Taehyung dan Dokjun menoleh, "Mau ke pantai?"

Dokjun, dengan teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga itu segera berlari menuju arah Baekhyun, "Mama! Baju renangku, Ma!" serunya dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil tanda dia bersemangat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa ketika Dokjun menyeret ibunya pergi hanya untuk mengambil baju renangnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang berjalan dengan santai dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Papa ikut turun juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Papa harus mengawasi kalian, tentu."

"Mama?"

"Mama mungkin akan ikut juga."

"Oh… baiklah. Aku akan mengganti bajukku dulu," dia mulai bergerak, namun menghentikan langkahnya lagi, "Pa, apa Mama akan memakai baju seperti orang-orang di pantai?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah jahil dan kemudian melarikan diri.

Chanyeol awalnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anak sulungnya itu. Ketika apa yang dimaksudkan sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya, Chanyeol terperanjat dan langsung menemui Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha memakaikan pakaian renang milik Dokjun.

"Baek." Sapa Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Sudah, Sayang. Cari _Hyung_ dulu. Tunggu Mama dan Papa di ruang tengah." Baekhyun mencubit pipi merah Dokjun sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Apa, Chan?"

"Pakaian apa yang akan kau kenakan ketika di pantai nanti?"

"Kaos? Aku akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini mungkin?"

Chanyeol meneliti pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan sekarang. Sebuah kaos berukuran besar dan celana _jeans_ yang berada jauh di atas lututnya. Memang tidak seperti ekspektasi Chanyeol yang mengenakan _bikini_ atau semacamnya, tapi tetap saja, kaki Baekhyun terlihat dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin membungkus wanita itu dengan selimut tebal.

Entah seharusnya Chanyeol merasa beruntung atau sial. Baekhyun, yang sudah pernah melahirkan itu punya badan yang masih sangat kecil—bahkan bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada perubahan dari pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengannya. Badannya masih sama, bahkan tingginya juga—ini sudah tidak bisa berubah sebenarnya. Jika sudah begitu, banyak orang pasti mengira Baekhyun belum menikah—padahal sudah punya anak sebesar Taehyung dan Dokjun.

"Ganti celananya." Tukas Chanyeol memerintah.

"EH? Apa salahnya?"

"YA! Akan banyak orang di bawah sana! Pasti akan ada banyak juga yang melihat dirimu—kakimu!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Jangan memulai lagi, Chanyeol- _ah._ Banyak orang disana. Bahkan yang memakai _bikini_ berceceran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang melihatku? Lagipula aku membawa dua manusia hiperaktif nanti."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau sudah menikah! Aku berani menjamin itu!"

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengekor kemana pun aku pergi—"

"Pasti!"

" _Don't be silly._ " Baekhyun terkekeh dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo. Anak-anak sudah menunggu." Ucapnya pada Chanyeol yang masih tidak mau mengalah itu.

Pada akhirnya, setelah dua jam di pantai, Chanyeol mengikuti kemana pun Dokjun dan Taehyung pergi. Lebih tepatnya mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk dan menertawakan tingkah Chanyeol yang ceroboh dan panik ketika Dokjun terjatuh ataupun diterpa ombak. Dokjun masih sangat kecil untuk bermain di laut sebenarnya, tapi karena ombak yang tidak terlalu besar dan pasti anak itu akan keras kepala, maka mereka membiarkannya. Taehyung sendiri juga mengawasi Dokjun, lebih tepatnya memegang Dokjun kemana pun anak kecil itu berlari.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian, Dokjun yang sudah basah itu berlari ke arahnya, "Mama, haus." Ucapnya.

"EH? Mama tidak membawa minum, Sayang. Tunggu disini bersama Papa dan _Hyung_ , hm? Mama akan membeli dulu disana." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah _bar_ kecil yang buka di dekat hotel yang mereka tinggali.

Ketika Dokjun mengangguk, Baekhyun, dengan sisa-sisa uang yang terselip di saku celananya, beranjak dan menuju _bar_ itu hanya untuk membeli air mineral—karena uangnya mungkin hanya cukup untuk itu. Dia datang kesana dan mendapati seorang pria menjual minumannya. Pria itu mungkin seumuran dengan Chanyeol, atau bahkan lebih tua. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk melayani permintaan dari seorang pembeli yang juga ada disana.

Ketika si pria itu selesai memberikan minuman kepada pembelinya, Baekhyun mengangkat suaranya, "Hm, aku ingin membeli air mineralnya. Yang dingin." Ucapnya.

Si pria itu tersenyum, "Satu? Atau dua?"

"Satu botol saja. Yang besar."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berembun pada bagian luarnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia maksud, Baekhyun menyerahkan uang yang ada di sakunya dan menunggu kembalian yang dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa uangnya masih bersisa.

"Kau datang sendirian saja?" tanya pria itu pada Baekhyun yang menunggu kembalian uangnya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku… bersama keluargaku." Ucapnya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Siapa namamu? Namaku Kim Gisoo, _by the way._ "

"Namaku?" Baekhyun sudah mencium gelagat tidak baik karena ini. Selain pria itu menahan uang kembaliannya, dia juga menanyakan siapa nama Baekhyun. Ingin Baekhyun menjawab dengan sebuah nama pria, tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa nama yang tepat.

Ketika dia masih memutar otaknya, tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan menarik ujung kaosnya, "Mama! Haus!"

Mungkin Dokjun adalah penyelamat hidup Baekhyun, karena anak kecil itu datang disaat yang tepat. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghajar pria itu—dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu karena dia sedang bersama anak-anaknya.

"Ah, ini, Sayang." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian membuka tutup botol itu dan berjongkok agar bisa memegang botolnya disaat Dokjun minum.

Ketika Dokjun sudah mengakhiri acara minumnya, Baekhyun menarik botol itu dan membiarkan anak lelakinya berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di kejauhan, "Namaku Baekhyun. Bisa aku minta kembalianku?"

"Itu tadi anakmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Itu anak bungsuku, terus terang."

Pria itu menyerahkan uang kembalian milik Baekhyun, "Bungsu?"

" _Yup._ "

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendapati Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya, "Ma, kata Papa kita harus kembali ke penginapan." Ucap Taehyung yang dengan santainya menyambar botol minuman yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Dia anak sulungku. _Ah,_ aku pergi dulu, senang berkenalan denganmu, Gisoo- _ssi._ " Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum puas.

Baekhyun merasa lega karena kedua anaknya kebetulan datang disaat yang tepat. Dia mungkin berpikir itu sebuah kebetulan, walaupun sebenarnya separuh hatinya, dia yakin jika Chanyeol yang menyuruh mereka—karena sedari tadi Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun dengan mata elangnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Baekhyun sempat memarahi Dokjun yang tidak mau tidur lebih awal. Baekhyun khawatir anak itu akan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika tidak segera pergi ke kamar—karena anak itu lebih memilih untuk berlarian di dalam ruang tengah dimana mereka menginap. Ketika sudah selesai dengan urusannya pada Dokjun, dia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ ranjang dan dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan ponsel—yang mungkin sedang bermain _game_ disana.

"Astaga, aku lelah." Gumam Baekhyun yang sekarang merebahkan badannya di samping Chanyeol.

"Mereka sudah tidur?"

"Dokjun mungkin sudah. Tapi Taehyung sepertinya belum. Dia berniat untuk melihat pertandingan sepak bola dulu nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mematikan layar ponselnya, "Kau punya rencana untuk besok? Kemana kita akan pergi mungkin?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku mengikuti semua rencanamu saja."

"Baiklah… kita bisa memikirkan itu besok. Itu pun kalau anak-anak bisa bangun lebih awal. Walaupun aku yakin Taehyung akan dalam mode malas karena dia akan bangun dini hari nanti hanya untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Anak itu, benar-benar."

"Dia mirip denganmu. Hampir semua hal yang ia lakukan. Caranya berbicara, caranya berpakaian, bahkan caranya untuk mem _bully_ ku benar-benar sama. Persis. Identik. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Karena kalau kau yang melakukan itu, aku masih bisa membentakmu atau memukulmu. Taehyung?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencetak Dokjun dengan cara yang sama."

"YA! Kalian benar-benar ingin menyudutkan aku, ha?"

"Tidak, Baek. Justru aku merasa ini sangat lucu. Bayangkan saja, kita saling mem _bully_ satu sama lain. Itu tanda kedekatan keluarga kita, Baek. Lagipula, Taehyung, meskipun dia sudah sebesar itu, dia masih suka memelukmu dan bersikap manja."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _He's still my baby, though._ "

"Kau bisa membayangkan, jika mungkin enam atau tujuh tahun lagi, Taehyung pulang ke rumah dan mengenalkan gadis yang dikencaninya. Lima atau enam tahun setelahnya dia akan meminta izin padamu untuk menikah—"

"Hentikan. Aku belum mau membayangkan itu." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang kesal.

"Begitu juga Dokjun. Dia akan pulang ke rumah dengan gadis yang ia kencani, meminta izin untuk menikahinya, dan pergi dari rumah—"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkikik dan bergerak memeluk Baekhyun, " _Aigoo…_ mengapa kau selalu sensitif jika aku mengatakan hal itu?"

" _They are my babies! Somehow,_ aku ingin mereka berhenti tumbuh agar aku bisa mengawasi mereka setiap saat—bahkan aku merasa Taehyung sudah dewasa saat ini dan itu membuatku sedih. Terkadang aku juga merasa takut jika mereka sudah mandiri dan tidak membutuhkanku—aku tahu ini konyol! Jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis itu.

"Mereka pasti akan dewasa, Baek…"

"Tapi jangan mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Aku masih tidak mau membayangkan mereka berkencan atau bahkan meminta izin padaku untuk menikahi gadisnya—jangan! Itu menyakitkan. Apalagi membayangkan mereka akan tinggal terpisah dari kita suatu saat nanti—"

Chanyeol terkikik sembari menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang sudah terisak itu, "Tak kukira kau akan menangis jika sudah membicarakan hal ini."

"Aku hanya—kau tahu, itu hal yang menakutkan bagiku. Melihat mereka tumbuh besar dan tidak membutuhkanku lagi hingga semuanya merenggang, itu menyakitkan, Chan."

"Itu masih lama, Baek. Masih sangat lama."

Sejenak Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sudah menggoda Baekhyun dengan ucapannya. Dia tahu Baekhyun sangat sensitif dengan topik ini. Topik dimana dia mengatakan bahwa kedua anak mereka suatu saat akan tumbuh dewasa, bersikap mandiri, dan bahkan ada pada titik dimana kedua anak mereka menyimpan rahasia yang bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak boleh tahu. Itu yang selalu Baekhyun takutkan dan menjadi hal yang mengganggunya. Dia takut suatu saat nanti, Taehyung dan Dokjun akan mengalami itu—walaupun sudah pasti akan mengalaminya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai memikirkan kata-katanya, Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, " _By the way,_ Baek."

"Hm?"

"Lelaki siang tadi mengajakmu berkenalan?"

"Tadi? Ah… penjual minuman itu? Namanya Kim Gisoo."

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dan membelalakkan mata, "Kau tahu namanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia mengatakan namanya padaku."

"Kau memberitahu namamu juga?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tidak boleh keluar besok."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang naik.

"YA! Sudah kubilang pasti ada yang berpikir bahwa kau belum menikah. _And see?_ Apa yang ku katakan benar, bukan?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hanya berkanalan, Chan. Apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak boleh. Tetap tidak boleh," Chanyeol menghadapkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya dengan cara menangkup kedua pipi wanita itu, "kalau kau besok keluar, pakai baju yang panjang."

"Kau gila? Ini musim panas!"

" _I don't care._ Aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh."

"Chan! Jangan berlebihan!"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk mengumpat itu, "Diam, atau kau tidak akan tidur malam ini."

"Chan—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tidak tidur?" ancam Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba bersiap membuka kaosnya.

" _Okay, okay. Let's sleep._ " Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

Mereka terdiam. Sektar hampir dua menit. Sebelum tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol berbicara, "Tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin tidur, Baek."

 _Dan malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tidur karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menindihnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC._**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Bahkan dia tidak tahu saat itu jam berapa. Dengan langkah kaki yang terseret, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan mendapati kedua anaknya duduk di ruang tengah dengan wajah yang meringsut.

"Selamat siang, Mama." Sindir Taehyung.

"EH? Kalian sudah bangun?"

"Sudah mandi. Dan kelaparan."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di atas televisi yang menampilkan acara anak-anak kesukaan Dokjun itu, "Sudah jam sebelas? Astaga! Kalian ingin makan apa? Mama akan memesankannya sekarang." Ucapnya panik.

"Apa saja. Yang penting bisa dimakan, Ma. Sedari tadi kami hanya makan biscuit ini—karena kami juga tidak mungkin sarapan terlebih dulu sebelum Mama dan Papa. Aku mengetuk kamar Mama dan Papa tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan kamar itu terkunci." Kata Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Maafkan kami… hmm…" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, karena mereka masih kecil, tentu, "Mama akan memesankan makanan, hm? Tunggu sebentar."

Seketika Baekhyun melarikan diri meninggalkan kedua anaknya dan bergegas menghubungi _room service_ untuk memesan makanan. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya mereka makan dan memesan dengan acak. Ketika dia sedang sibuk memesan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan besar melingkar di pinggangnya.

" _Ah,_ terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengakhiri sambungannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Memesan makanan untuk makan. Aku bangun terlalu siang dan anak-anak belum makan. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka—"

" _Room service, huh_?"

"EH? Iya, _room service…_ "

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _By the way,_ " lelaki itu mencium bekas merah yang ada di tulang selangka Baekhyun, " _thanks for your service. Last night._ "

 _Disaat itu Baekhyun merasa suaminya yang super besar itu gila. Benar-benar gila._

* * *

 _ **like usually, aku bakal bilang kalo ke depannya pasti jarang update.**_

 _ **masalah NC atau engga nya, aku gatau mau selipin disini atau di REQUEST nya. maybe flashback? ya nanti dipikirin lah yah~**_

 ** _btw makasih banget udah baca sama review ini :")_**

 ** _*big hug*_**

 ** _salam, DerpMyungsoo._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sepertinya ini kudu di posting.**_

 _ **Udah terlalu lama gaada lanjutannya kan ya? Ehe.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Mama! Dimana seragam _Taekwondo_ ku?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Dia yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan itu langsung bersungut-sungut. Sudah dibuat repot dengan Dokjun yang merengek karena susu yang terlalu panas, sekarang Taehyung berteriak dari kamarnya hanya karena tidak bisa menemukan seragam _Taekwondo_ miliknya.

"Di samping seragam sekolah, Taehyung- _ah!_ " balas Baekhyun dengan teriakan dari dapurnya.

Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum terdengar sebuah teriakan lagi, "Tidak ada, Ma!"

"Astaga," Baekhyun yang sempat menggerutu itu segera bergegas menuju kamar anak sulungnya. Ketika sudah sampai, dia mendapati Taehyung berjongkok di depan almari yang terbuka. Dengan decakan lidahnya, Baekhyun menarik sebuah pakaian dari sana, "ini. Kau harus mencarinya dengan benar, Taehyung- _ah._ "

Taehyung berdiri dan mendapati _Mama-_ nya menenteng sebuah seragam. Dengan hati-hati—karena takut _Mama-_ nya _meledak—_ Taehyung mengambil seragam tersebut.

Dengan lirih, remaja laki-laki itu berkata, "Tapi tadi tidak ada, _Ma…_ "

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan berlalu. Dia kembali ke tempat dimana anak bungsunya sedang melahap makanan. Untung saja Dokjun bisa ditinggal seorang diri, kalau tidak mungkin Baekhyun meminta pada Tuhan untuk membelah dirinya menjadi tiga. Satu untuk Dokjun, satu untuk Taehyung, dan satu lagi untuk bayi raksasanya yang sebentar lagi pulang dari rumah sakit, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Dikunyah, Dokjunnie. Jangan hanya dikulum—" omel Baekhyun yang melihat makanan masih sangat banyak di piring anak bungsunya.

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Dokjun menjawab, "Iya, _Mama._ " Ujarnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Ini bekal makanannya—dimana tasmu, _Sayang?_ " dia memasukkan sebuah kotak ke dalam tas Dokjun sebelum berteriak lagi, "Taehyung- _ah!_ Sarapan!"

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa pun terdengar sesaat setelahnya. Baekhyun pun melihat Taehyung segera duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di hadapan Dokjun. Dia menghela nafasnya, menyadari jika anak sulungnya itu memakai dasi dengan arah yang salah. Bahkan pada bagian belakangnya sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam kerah seragam sekolahnya.

"Hari ini sudah mulai latihan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah bergerak untuk membetulkan dasi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku sudah ketinggalan empat kali latihan, _Ma._ Kata Guru Jung, pelatih _Taekwondo_ ku sudah menungguku."

"Tapi ini baru hari ketiga kau masuk sekolah setelah kau di _skors,_ Taehyung- _ah—hey,_ hadapkan badanmu kemari."

Dengan patuh, Taehyung menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sibuk membetulkan posisi dasinya, "Justru itu, _Ma._ Ini masih hari ketiga, dan berarti aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengejar ketertinggalan latihanku. Tenang saja, _Ma._ Aku bisa mengatasi sekolah dan latihan secara bersamaan, _kok._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Taehyung perlahan, " _I believe in you, Son,"_ dia berdiri dan mengecek kedua anaknya, "cepat, kalian berdua. _Mama_ tidak mau kalian terlambat hari ini."

Dengan sedikit gertakan, Baekhyun berhasil membujuk Dokjun agar makan lebih cepat. Sedangkan Taehyung memilih sarapan dengan beberapa buah _toast_ dan selai cokelat—agar dia bisa menyatapnya saat perjalanan.

Selalu begitu, rumah tidak pernah damai ketika. Bukan hanya karena Taehyung yang selalu meminta Baekhyun untuk mencarikan ini itu, tapi juga karena Dokjun yang hanya mengulum makanannya tanpa dikunyah—dan hal ini terkadang membuat Baekhyun geram. Belum lagi jika Chanyeol ada di rumah. Lelaki itu tidak benar-benar membantu, terlebih jika dia mendapatkan _shift_ pagi juga. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun ingin badannya dibelah menjadi tiga, agar ketiga pembuat onar di rumah itu mendapatkan jatah yang adil.

Kedamaian biasanya didapatkan oleh Baekhyun jika ketiganya pergi dari rumah. Karena, dia bisa menonton televisi atau sekadar bermain _game console—_ hey, Baekhyun masih melakukan kebiasannya memainkan _game console_ tentu saja. Terkadang dia berkunjung ke restoran milik Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka sembari menunggu Dokjun pulang dari sekolahnya.

Seperti hari ini, setelah mengantarkan kedua anaknya, Baekhyun berkunjung ke restoran Kyungsoo. Selain mendapatkan makan siang gratis—Baekhyun menyukai hal ini—dia bisa menggosipkan hal-hal yang mengganggunya—termasuk suaminya sendiri. _Ngomong-ngomong_ masalah Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak selambat dulu. Semenjak anak lelakinya, Taeoh, yang juga seumuran dengan Dokjun, lahir. Entah, mungkin karena Taeoh juga otak Kyungsoo mulai berjalan. Lagipula, Taeoh sendiri memang cenderung pintar dan _savage._ Ucapannya sering membuat orang dewasa terdiam, ya begitulah.

"Kim Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun yang masuk dengan rasa tanpa sungkannya.

Kyungsoo, yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku itu mendelik ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang bosan. Di pangkuannya duduk seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya—bahkan seperti _copy-paste._ Baekhyun sendiri? Ya, Baekhyun malah heboh dengan kehadiran anak kecil itu.

"Kim Seola—Seola- _ya…_ " senandung Baekhyun sembari meraih tangan bayi itu—yang sudah direntangkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menyukaimu." Sindir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengendus pipi gemuk dari bayi tersebut, "Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong. _Imo_ benar bukan, Seola- _ya?_ " ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan tawa riang dari Seola.

"Buat sendiri! Jangan mengganggu anakku!" tukas Kyungsoo yang menodong anak perempuannya dengan sendok berisi bubur.

Baekhyun menggeram, "Kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol."

"EH? _Kenapa_ kau menyamakan aku dengan dia?"

"Tentu sama saja! kalian berdua selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Astaga," Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya, "Taehyung sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kalau Dokjun… YA! Taeoh saja bisa menerima adiknya."

"Tapi Dokjun terbiasa menjadi anak bungsu—"

"Taeoh terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, "Dokjun terbiasa dimanja oleh yang lainnya—"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin memanjakan Taeoh dulu? Bahkan Jongin membelikan Taeoh daging sapi mahal hanya karena Taeoh menunjuknya di _supermarket_ padahal Taeoh belum punya gigi sama sekali?"

" _Kenapa_ nadamu meninggi begitu?"

"Karena hampir setiap hari kau mengeluhkan hal yang sama, Baekhyun _nie._ " Ucap Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam tanpa jawaban.

Anak kecil yang sekarang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun menatap kedua perempuan yang sedang berdebat itu secara bergantian. Bahkan matanya yang bulat itu mengerjap berkali-kali seakan-akan merasa takjub dengan suasana panas yang ada di antara ibu dan _perusuh_ itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Seola, tertawa dan menepukkan tangannya.

" _At least,_ ada yang menikmati perdebatan kita." Ucap Baekhyun yang gemas.

"Dia akan menjadi provokator jika sudah besar nanti. Astaga, anak perempuanku." Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkok yang berisi bubur itu ke meja, "Sampai mana perdebatan kita tadi?"

 _Meskipun otak lambat Kyungsoo sudah di-upgrade, tapi sifat pelupanya belum; bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dan memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu kepulangan Dokjun di restoran Kyungsoo. Ada sebabnya, memang. Karena Chanyeol menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya kelaparan di rumah. Chanyeol sendiri pulang dari rumah sakit setelah sehari penuh berjaga disana tanpa tidur.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menenteng seplastik besar makanan yang ia beli dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton televisi. Ketika lelaki itu menyadari Baekhyun pulang, dia hanya memutar kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Sejenak Baekhyun bergidik—karena Chanyeol benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

"Hmm… makan?" tanyanya kikuk sembari mengangkat plastik berisi makanan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, " _I feel like… dying,_ Baek."

Baekhyun berjalan untuk menyiapkan makanan sembari terkekeh, " _Why?_ Karena kau berjaga tanpa istirahat?"

"Iya," terdengar suara langkah kaki terseret yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "aku bersumpah, dokter-dokter muda itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Bayangkan saja, aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengukur tekanan darah pasien saja tidak becus—apalagi pasien harus cepat-cepat di operasi."

Baekhyun meletakkan semua makanan dan duduk di depan Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap untuk menerkam benda-benda yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Sejak kapan mereka menjadi _intern_?"

"Hmm… empat hari?"

"YA!"

"Eh? _Kenapa?_ "

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Mereka baru empat hari menjadi _intern_ dan kau mengomel seperti mereka sudah menjadi _intern_ selama berminggu-minggu."

"Tapi mengukur tekanan darah adalah pelajaran dasar— _ah,_ ini enak." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja menyendokkan makanannya.

"Kau pernah mengalami fase seperti itu, bukan? Menjadi _intern_ dan mendapatkan amarah dari dokter senior—" dia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, "lalu mengapa kau tidak menempatkan dirimu seperti itu?"

Suara kunyahan makanan dari mulut Chanyeol berhenti. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Disaat itu Baekhyun bersumpah jika Dokjun benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeo—karena saat ini Chanyeol berwajah seperti Dokjun ketika jam-jam sarapan tiba.

"Kau menyadari apa yang aku maksud, _'kan_?" tanya Baekhyun yang bersikap layaknya baru memenangkan sesuatu.

"Tidak… tapi, bukannya kau akan bersikap seperti aku ketika kau mahasiswa dulu? Melakukan masa orientasi dan memarahi mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang tidak berdosa—"

"YA! Aku hanya mengajari mereka agar tidak bersikap manja! Itu saja—"

"Aku juga."

"Tapi—"

"Hm?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali menggali makanannya. Rasanya menyenangkan jika memenangkan perdebatan dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak jarang Baekhyun akan meledak karena tidak terima. Tapi selebihnya, Chanyeol bisa mengatasi sikap mudah meledak dari Baekhyun—wanita itu _tsundere._ Sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa itu enak?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol makan.

"Enak."

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, " _Ha—_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang berkerut.

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dan menghela nafas, "Lupakan."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan meraih rahang Baekhyun—dan memaksanya untuk melahap satu sendokan makanan, " _Ha!_ "

Chanyeol tergelak ketika melihat Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya dengan mulut yang penuh. Mata dari wanita itu mendelik ke arahnya dan itu membuat dirinya semakin merasa gemas. Menggoda Baekhyun memang menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri—apalagi jika wanita itu sudah merasa kesal.

"Puas?" sindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, " _You've made my day,_ Baekhyun _nie. Thank you._ "

Memang, Baekhyun terkadang tidak menyukai cara bercanda Chanyeol yang cenderung kasar. Tapi, ketika dia melihat suaminya tertawa lepas—apalagi ketika sedang lelah atau bermasalah—membuat rasa tidak sukanya menguap begitu saja. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol yang semula ia lihat seperti mayat hidup, berubah ceria dalam sekejap. Istilahnya, saat ini, Baekhyun rela menjadi bulan-bulanan Chanyeol daripada menghadapi Chanyeol yang berwajah kusut. Begitulah, dan itu berlaku sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mencari-cari kunci mobilnya.

Dengan suara yang serak, khas orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur, Chanyeol menjawab, "Kemana?"

"Menjemput anak bungsumu, _Bodoh._ "

"Anak bungsuku? Bukankah dia belum lahir?"

"YA!" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Bisa-bisanya kau menyebut Dokjun dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dia _kan soon-to-be Oppa,_ Baek. Adik kecil bernama Jiwon akan segera lahir—"

"Bangun, Tikus _Amazon._ Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tunggu aku di mobil. Aku ingin mencuci mukaku dulu."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan mendakwanya dengan perasaan heran. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol benar-benar bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Sejujurnya. Baekhyun tidak begitu keberatan dengan permintaan suaminya itu, tapi, jika mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang suka berkhayal—seperti sekarang—membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Jiwon _-ah! Papa_ pergi dulu!" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar mandi dan membuat Baekhyun segera melarikan kakinya menuju mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol mengomentari siapa-siapa saja yang ia lewati, atau bahkan yang menyalip mobilnya. Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan lelaki itu; yang selalu mengeluarkan sifat _temperamental_ nya jika sedang berada di jalanan. Tak jarang, Chanyeol membentak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya; atau hanya sekadar menggerutu. Walaupun sebenarnya, jika sedang dalam keadaan kesal, Baekhyun juga ikut menimpali ucapan Chanyeol dengan umpatan—jika anak-anak sedang tidak bersama mereka.

Mereka sampai tak beberapa lama kemudian. Baekhyun, yang melihat Dokjun sedang bermain bersama Taeoh di salah satu sudut taman bermain langsung keluar dari mobil. Dan ketika Dokjun melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, anak lelaki itu segera berlari ke arahnya, disusul Taeoh yang juga ikut berlari.

"Taeoh- _ya,_ hari ini _Imo_ yang akan menjemput— _Eomma_ sedang repot di restoran. Tidak apa, _'kan?_ " tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari anak kecil itu.

Baekhyun menggandeng mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah berjalan sangat cepat. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama, namun yang ia gandeng adalah Taehyung dan Jimin yang sekarang sudah sekolah menengah pertama. Dokjun dan Taeoh pun juga sama, mereka menceritakan bagaimana hari-hari mereka yang sebenarnya berpola persis setiap harinya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Apalagi jika kedua anak itu tertawa, walaupun dengan keringat mereka yang mengucur kemana-mana.

" _Papa!_ " teriak Dokjun ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di belakang setir mobil.

" _Aigoo,_ anak _Papa—_ astaga kalian berdua bau keringat sekali. Kalian berlari-lari tadi?"

"Iya, _Papa!_ Kami bermain perang-perangan dengan _alien_ —"

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika mendengar Dokjun dan Taeoh mengoceh di kursi penumpang. Dan untuk kali ini, dia harus mengantarkan anak lelaki Jongin ke restorannya. Eh, anak lelaki Jongin. Sekarang mereka berteman sangat dekat. Sangat amat dekat. Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, dan Jongdae. Bahkan tak jarang mereka berempat berkumpul hanya untuk makan _samgyeopsal_ dan minum _soju._ Lagipula, beberapa tahun belakangan, mereka juga merayakan natal bersama—dan berhasil mengacaukan tempat tuan rumahnya; yang kebetulan tahun kemarin adalah rumah Jongdae.

Sudah seperti yang diduga, ketika mereka sampai di tempat Taeoh seharusnya diantarkan, Dokjun juga berlari keluar. Dengan alasan, dia ingin minum _bubble tea._ Padahal, yang Baekhyun tahu, Dokjun memang masih ingin bermain dengan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi kali ini, bukan hanya Dokjun yang semangat, ayahnya juga. Karena… Baekhyun tahu… Chanyeol sedang tergila-gila dengan adik perempuan dari Taeoh.

"Seola- _ya…_ " senandung Chanyeol sembari meraih anak perempuan itu.

"Eh, dia takut denganmu—" Baekhyun melihat anak kecil itu bergidik dan merentangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "dia jijik mungkin melihat telingamu."

"Baek… Kau ini…"

"Hmm, _guys?"_ Kyungsoo berusaha menyela pasangan yang sudah bersiap untuk berdebat itu, "Terima kasih sudah menjemput Taeoh. Aku tidak mengira Seola akan sangat rewel tadi."

" _It's okay,_ Soo. Lagipula tadi Taeoh bermain dengan Dokjun juga." Jawab Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun berbincang dengan Kyungsoo sembari mengawasi Dokjun dan Taeoh yang sedang minum _bubble tea_. Restoran sedang ramai dan membuat Seola sedikit tidak tenang. Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol berusaha meraih anak perempuan itu—dan berhasil. Seola hanya terdiam dan mendaratkan pipi gemuknya pada pundak Chanyeol. Dengan tenang, Chanyeol membawa bayi itu keluar dari hiruk pikuknya manusia di jam makan siang.

"Dia menjadi tenang setelah pergi keluar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata tertuju pada suaminya yang berdiri di luar restoran sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Seola perlahan.

"Baek—"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah Chanyeol sangat pantas untuk menggendong bayi perempuan?"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo, "Jangan memulai lagi, Soo."

"Tapi lihat—dia sangat pantas menggendong bayi. Anak bungsumu sudah sebesar anak sulungku."

"Iya tapi aku punya Taehyung yang sudah sekolah menengah pertama. Akan sangat sulit untuk membandingkan situasi kita saat ini."

"Kau mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau jadi memiliki pola pikir seperti Jongdae sekarang. Eh, _by the way,_ aku merindukannya. Sekarang dia sangat sulit ditemui jika siang hari tiba."

"Tempat latihan _Taekwondo_ nya benar-benar ramai memang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tak kusangka dia menjadi atlet nasional semenjak kompetisi saat kuliah dulu."

"Padahal badannya kurus kering begitu— _eh,_ tidak juga. Badan Jongdae bagus."

" _Kenapa_ kau membahas badan Jongdae sekarang?"

"Memangnya kita harus membahas apa? Sebentar, dimana anakku— _ah,_ iya bersama Chanyeol sekarang. Aku hampir lupa."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya putus asa. Sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak benar-benar membantu. Dia selalu mengobarkan api agar semakin besar dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol masih pantas menggendong bayi perempuan atau yang lainnya. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, jika dia mendengarnya, maka dia akan semakin semangat untuk mendesak Baekhyun agar memiliki anak perempuan.

"Dia tertidur."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan Seola yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Rambut berwarna _ash grey_ dengan poni yang turun itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Telapak tangannya terlihat memegang bagian belakang kepala Seola yang bersandar di pundaknya. Terlihat _daddyable._ Memang.

"Bukankah dia sangat lucu, Baek? Lihat, dia bahkan membuat pundakku basah karena air liurnya. _Aigoo—"_

Disaat itu, pikiran Baekhyun terbagi menjadi dua sisi. Satu, merasa gemas ketika melihat pipi Seola yang meluber dengan lucunya di pundak Chanyeol, dan dua, merasa _panas_ ketika melihat Chanyeol menggendong bayi begitu.

 _God damn, even Baekhyun can't resist Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung berjalan gontai sembari menenteng tas ransel berisi baju buku-buku pelajarannya. Tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah tas yang berisi peralatan olahraganya. Seragam sekolahnya merembes karena keringat, bahkan poni rambutnya sudah lengket di dahinya sendiri. Sudah menjelang petang, ia tahu. Tapi latihan dan pelajaran benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan—sama sekali.

Ia merasa sangat lelah. Baru latihan hari pertama dan energinya sudah terkuras. Mungkin badannya sudang mengeluh, tapi otaknya belum. Sedari tadi alisnya berkerut karena merasa kurang puas dengan sesi latihannya. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, dia merasa tertinggal—meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

"Aku pulang!" serunya ketika membuka pintu rumah.

Dia mencium bau makanan. Perutnya yang kosong itu terasa bergejolak dan membuat langkah kakinya ringan—walaupun kelaparan. Dia mendapati ayahnya duduk di ruang tengah sembari menemani adik lelakinya yang mungkin sedang belajar. Tentu saja, ayahnya menunggu makan malam siap.

" _Mama…_ " keluh Taehyung yang terhuyung menuju dapur.

" _Hey,_ baru pulang, _Anak Muda?_ " tanya Baekhyun.

Anak laki-laki yang sekarang menenggak air dingin dari lemari es itu mengangguk, " _Mama,_ Jongdae _Samchon_ melatihku di sekolah."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Jongdae? Kim Jongdae?"

"Ada berapa Jongdae yang _Mama_ kenal?"

"Satu, ya Jongdae si _kepala kotak_ itu—tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entah. Pantas saja guru olahragaku mengatakan bahwa pelatih _Taekwondo_ untuk kompetisi kali ini sangat ingin bertemu denganku. Dan setelah aku melihat Jongdae _Samchon_ tadi, aku mengerti mengapa."

"Apa dia mengajarimu dengan benar?"

"Dengan sangat benar. _Mama_ tenang saja," Taehyung memutar haluannya sebelum berkata, "aku mandi dulu, _Ma._ Aku akan segera makan malam."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia merasa iba ketika melihat Taehyung yang berbicara dengannya tanpa tenaga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika dilarang pun, Taehyung akan tetap mengikutinya. Sifat keras kepalanya diambil dari Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang, sifat yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung 80 persen didapatkan dari kepribadian Chanyeol. Mungkin karena sedari kecil suami Baekhyun itu dekat dengan sang anak, maka bukan sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin jika Taehyung, memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun sesekali mendengar rengekan Dokjun yang ada di ruang tengah bersama Chanyeol. Sepertinya anak lelakinya itu sedang membujuk Chanyeol—karena menginginkan sesuatu. Dia tahu Chanyeol akan berkata tidak pada awalnya, namun akan mengiyakan jika melihat anaknya memelas. Dan, apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sepertinya berujung benar. Karena sekarang, Chanyeol datang ke arah Baekhyun dengan Dokjun yang bersarang di gendongannya.

" _Mama…_ " rengek Dokjun yang seakan meminta perlindungan pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Dokjun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani berucap karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan—dia sedang marah sepertinya. Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik. Karena jika dengan wajah yang begitu, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Mirip dari segala aspek, mulai dari mata, hidung, hingga mungkin sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Ayo, katakan pada _Mama._ " Kata Chanyeol.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Dokjun menggeleng, "Maaf, _Pa…_ " ucapnya sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menyusupkan wajah ke leher sang ayah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala anak lelakinya, "Lain kali meminta sesuatu harus dengan cara yang benar, Dokjun- _ah. Papa_ akan membelikan dan memberikan apa yang kau mau tapi bukan begitu caranya. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun melihat anak lelakinya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian dia terkekeh, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan—tapi dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol mungkin hanya berusaha membuat Dokjun belajar meminta sesuatu dengan baik, karena seperti yang mereka tahu, Dokjun memang sangat manja dan sedikit _whiny_ jika dibandingkan Taehyung ketika berusia sama dulu.

"Kalian bisa duduk disana. Makanan sudah hampir siap."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dimana Taehyung?"

"Mandi. Kasihan dia. Kelihatannya sangat lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Dia baru pulang latihan, bukan?"

"Latihan dan belajar tambahan. Sebenarnya aku sudah melarangnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan—karena _you know,_ otaknya benar-benar di atas rata-rata dan aku tahu dia bisa mendalami pelajarannya tanpa mengikuti itu. Tapi ya kau tahu sendiri dia mirip sepertimu."

"Aku?"

Baekhyun menata makanannya di atas meja sembari mengangguk jahil ke arah suaminya, "Sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa diatur."

"Aku ingin marah tapi kau memang benar."

"Aha! Kau mengakuinya?"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Karena aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri—diusia sama dengan Taehyung."

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol, " _Yeah, like father like son, right_?"

" _I think so._ "

Tak lama setelahnya, Taehyung datang dengan wajah yang sudah lebih baik. Bau keringatnya yang semula sangat tercium sudah berganti dengan aroma sabun yang sama dengan milik ayahnya. Bahkan gurat lelah yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya sudah berubah ceria—mungkin karena dia melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Dokjun _nie…_ " Taehyung mengerutkan alis ketika melihat Dokjun menekuk wajahnya. Dia mengerling ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian mengerti, " _oh, wait!_ "

Anak lelaki itu berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Hinga tak lama setelahnya, dia kembali dengan dua buah bungkusan yang berisi _cupcake_ dengan gula berwarna-warni.

"Dokjun _nie, hyung_ mendapatkan ini selesai latihan Taekwondo. Apa Dokjun mau?"

Adik lelakinya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Hyung!_ "

"Sama-sama, Dokjun _nie._ "

"Darimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Eh,_ apanya, _Pa_?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti.

" _Cupcake_ nya."

"Hmm… itu… dari…" mata Taehyung berlarian, dan ragu untuk menjawab, "dari… Jungkook?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah berbinar tiba-tiba—setelah mendengar jawaban dari anak lelakinya,  
"Kemajuan! Akhirnya!"

" _Pa…_ dia memberikan ini padaku karena… ya… dia tahu aku latihan _Taekwondo_ dan ya…"

" _It's okay._ Tapi kau tidak boleh menjadi pengecut, Taehyung- _ah._ "

" _Papa_ dulu tidak seperti itu? Memangnya aku harus bagaimana, _Pa_?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Baekhyun duduk dan menimpali, "Jangan bertanya pada _Papa_ mu."

" _Eh, kenapa_ begitu, _Ma?_ "

"Karena _Papa_ mu juga seorang pengecut ketika—"

"Mari makan!" potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung tertawa bersamaan. Mereka mendapati Chanyeol terdiam dengan telinga—yang mencuat itu—berubah menjadi merah karena malu. _Iya,_ karena memang Chanyeol juga seorang pengecut ketika berusia sama dengan Taehyung—bahkan ketika sudah sekolah menengah atas sekalipun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mengerling ke arah jam yang ada di samping lampu tidurnya. Masih jam tiga pagi, dan entah mengapa dia terjaga. Ia memutar badannya dengan susah payah, karena Chanyeol yang melingkaran tangan di pinggangnya hingga Baekhyun merasa—awalnya—punggungnya menempel dengan dada suaminya yang raksasa itu.

Dia mendatarkan badannya, dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Entah sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat Chanyeol tidur setenang itu—atau mungkin karena Chanyeol jarang pulang juga. Baekhyun merasa iba ketika melihat bagaimana bagian bawah mata suaminya mulai menghitam karena jam tidur yang tidak beraturan. Lelaki itu juga sedikit lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol memang begitu, jika di rumah sakit, dia tidak begitu memperdulikan kesehatannya. Padahal dia sendiri seorang dokter—dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti.

Setelah sekian tahun bersama, Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol yang dulu. Seorang Chanyeol yang bisa membuat dirinya terpesona walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Terdengar _chessy,_ tapi Baekhyun benar-benar merasakannya. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan lainnya yang bersikap romantis satu sama lain, tapi Baekhyun menikmati semuanya. Dia berprinsip bahwa mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. _Hey,_ Chanyeol sebenarnya romantis. Romantis dengan caranya sendiri dan itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun menerima.

"Jangan memperhatikan aku begitu." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih terpejam.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, "Apa hari ini begitu panas hingga kau berkeringat begini?" tanyanya sembari merapikan poni suaminya yang basah.

"Hmm," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "memelukmu membuatku berkeringat."

Lelaki itu membuka matanya. Dia mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah terjaganya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai itu. Menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengantuk dan wajah yang terlihat baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya. Baginya, Baekhyun yang begini terlihat sangat polos, dan bukan Baekhyun yang galaknya bukan main itu.

" _Kenapa_ kau tiba-tiba terbangun? Menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang jahil.

"YA! Kau ini," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik pipi Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu mengernyit, "entah, tiba-tiba aku terbangun."

"Hanya untuk memperhatikan wajahku yang tampan?"

"Berhentilah membanggakan dirimu sendiri, Tikus _Amazon._ _But, you know, I miss being like this._ "

" _Me too._ "

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan menatap mata satu sama lain. Tidak berbicara sama sekali—sehingga mungkin terdengar suara helaan nafas di antara mereka. Iya, meskipun mereka sering mencela satu sama lain, tapi mereka juga merindukan suasana seperti ini.

Chanyeol menaikkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan. Kepala wanita itu terasa sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya yang sangat lebar. Ayolah, bagian tubuh mana dari Baekhyun yang tidak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol—yang raksasa? Terkadang Chanyeol lupa jika mereka sudah memiliki dua tanggung jawab besar, Taehyung dan Dokjun. Karena Baekhyun masih benar-benar sama seperti dulu. Masih sangat _adorable,_ menurutnya. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan itu karena dia tidak mau Baekhyun merasa bangga—dia yang gengsi sebenarnya.

"Aku lapar." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau akan pergi mencari makanan di dapur sekarang?"

"Mungkin?"

" _Ah,_ kau merusak suasana. _Such a party pooper._ "

" _You are the poop one._ "

Chanyeol mendesis, "Tidak biasanya kau lapar dini hari begini. Apa naga di dalam perutmu sedang hidup?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu," Baekhyun menyesuaikan badannya hingga lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, "entah, aku sedang sangat lapar. Mungkin karena aku hanya makan sedikit tadi."

"Ada apa di ruang makan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan membuat _ramyeon_ mungkin?"

"Buatkan untukku juga."

" _Kenapa_ kau malah memintaku untuk membuatkannya juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sinisnya.

"Karena itu sepertinya akan sangat enak."

"Buat saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, "jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kau tidak membubatkan aku juga, maka kau tidak boleh pergi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Terkadang dia merasa suaminya seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar tidak mau ditinggal ibunya pergi. Chanyeol memang _clingy,_ bahkan sejak mereka masih berkencan dulu. Apalagi jika sedang tidur begini, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia menjadi guling pribadi Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Baek."

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya aku berencana keluar dari pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh? _Kenapa_ tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Aku hanya—" Chanyeol bergerak dan mendaratkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "aku hanya merasa bahwa aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk kalian. Memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter untuk berjaga di rumah sakit, tapi kau tahu sendiri, Baek, ini bukan pekerjaan yang benar-benar aku cintai."

"Kami baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Kau bekerja untuk kami, dan kami mengerti itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku lelah, Baek. Sangat amat lelah."

Baekhyun bergerak untuk sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Chanyeol dan menyejajarkan dirinya agar bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu, "Jika kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membantu _Appa?_ Kau tahu sendiri aku anak tunggal. _Appa_ juga sudah cukup tua untuk mengurus semuanya. Aku akan membantu _Appa_ mengurus semua usahanya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan rutinitasnya sebagai dokter yang semakin lama semakin mencekiknya. Apalagi setelah dia ditunjuk sebagai salah satu _general surgeon_ utama di rumah sakitnya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengistirahatkan badannya barang sebentar saja.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa mengurus sebuah perusahaan juga sama lelahnya?"

"Aku tahu, Baek. Sangat tahu. Mungkin juga aku akan tidak memiliki waktu sama seperti sekarang—tapi setidaknya, aku bisa mengatur kapan aku harus berkumpul dengan kalian dan kapan harus memikirkan pekerjaan. Jika seperti ini? Bayangkan saja jika saat kita berlibur tapi tiba-tiba aku harus ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan kalian? Semuanya berbeda, Baek. Jika mengikuti jejak _Appa_ aku bisa memilih waktu, tapi menjadi dokter tidak."

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol merasa jika banyak melewatkan banyak hal. Sangat amat banyak sehingga dia merasa jika jenuh dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin keluar saja. Bukan salah Chanyeol, tentu. Karena itu sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol merasa tanggung jawabnya di rumah sakit membuat dirinya menjauh dari tanggung jawabnya di rumah. Dan mungkin, itu mengganggu pikirannya belakangan.

"Baek? Apakah kau menyutujuinya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Terserah, Chanyeol- _ah._ Kau sendiri yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan mendukung keputusanmu. Lagipula… aku merasa kesepian juga akhir-akhir ini."

"Karena aku tidur di rumah sakit?"

"Mungkin?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersamaku. Astaga, mengapa kau sangat _clingy,_ Baekhyun _nie?_ "

"Apa itu tidak terbalik? Kau saja melarangku pergi padahal hanya membuat _ramyeon_ di dapur."

"YA! Aku sudah bilang jika aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau membuatkan _ramyeon_ juga untukku."

"Alasan."

"Tidak! Tidak ada alasan."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kau akan membuatkannya untukku, tidak?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun bergerak memunggungi Chanyeol, "aku memilih untuk tidur saja."

"Sebenarnya kau malas untuk bergerak dari ranjang. Aku tahu itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku benar-benar mengerti kali ini."

"Dan kau malas karena kau tidak mau jauh dariku."

"Kau memang sedikit gila, Tikus _Amazon_." Gerutu Baekhyun yang merasakan seseorang mengendus pucuk kepalanya kemudian.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

"KIM JONGDAE!" seru Baekhyun sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Astaga." Gumam Taehyung.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Taehyung melihat _Mama_ nya datang bersama sang adik, Dokjun, di tempat latihannya. Mungkin untuk menjemput dirinya yang memang akan pulang sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi teriakan _Mama_ nya baru saja membuat Taehyung malu. Malu sekaligus senang karena Baekhyun datang menjemputnya disaat dia sama sekali tidak meminta.

Taehyung yang duduk setelah mendapatkan pengarahan dari Jongdae itu akhirnya berdiri dan bergerak mendekat ke arah ibu dan adiknya, " _Mama? Kenapa Mama_ ada disini?"

"Kami menjemputmu, Taehyung- _ah,_ " Baekhyun melirik ke salah satu sudut ruang latihan dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang memakai seragam sekolah—yang mirip dengan seragam Taehyung, "pacarmu menunggu?"

"Oh—bukan, _Ma!_ Kami hanya berteman—"

" _Aww,_ anak lelakiku sudah beranjak dewasa," Baekhyun terkekeh, "tidak, kau masih terlalu dini untuk begitu. Tunggu sampai sekolah akhir, Taehyung _ie._ "

"Aku tahu, _Ma._ " Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Tapi dia cantik." Ucapnya sembari melirik ke arah gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu pada anak bungsunya. Tak lama, Dokjun berjalan menuju gadis itu dan berhasil menariknya ke arah dimana Baekhyun dan Taehyung berada. Baekhyun sempat melihat Taehyung sedikit panik, namun berhasil menenangkannya.

"Jungkook?" tanya Baekhyun.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "I-iya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, _cupcake_ nya. Taehyung dan adiknya sangat menyukainya."

Gadis itu menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum hingga pipinya yang putih berubah merah. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku… membawa sesuatu lagi untukmu." Ucap gadis itu pada Taehyung.

"A-apa?"

"Ini," dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan pada Taehyung dan anak lelaki itu menerimanya, "hmm, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Oh? _Okay._ Hati-hati."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tak lupa dia berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan sempat mencubit pipi Dokjun gemas.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Baekhyun berkata, "YA! Anak Muda, seharusnya kau mengantarkannya sampai keluar ruangan latihan!"

"Tapi, _Ma._ Aku… gugup—"

"Astaga, kau ini! Sudah sangat baik dia mengantarkan makanan untukmu—apa isinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Cheese cake. Ah,_ aku suka ini."

"Dan kau hanya berkata hati-hati padanya?"

" _Ah… Mama._ Aku menjadi merasa bersalah."

"Iya, kau harusnya begitu."

Disaat mereka masih berdebat, tiba-tiba ada orang mendekat. _Kim Jongdae._

" _Berisik_ sekali." Ucapnya yang segera duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mendudukkan Dokjun di pangkuannya.

" _Hey! YA!_ Aku merindukanmu, astaga! Kemana saja kau—"

"Aku? Sibuk melatih anak lelakimu."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau harus melatihnya dengan baik. Awas saja kau memperlakukan dia dengan tidak benar."

"Astaga, dia keponakanku! Bagaimana bisa aku memperlakukan dia dengan tidak baik?"

Taehyung menimpali, "Biarkan saja, _Samchon. Mama_ memang sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya, "Chanyeol sudah mencetak skor?"

"YA! KAU!"

 _Dan Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan sungutnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae._

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry for being inactive, lately._**

 ** _Many things happened dan aku butuh vakum dulu emang._**

 ** _My heart has broken with a heart-breaking news, yeah, you know, i need some breaks to clean my brain from bad thoughts but i think that's hard. So... aku mencoba buat baik-baik saja dan nulis biar lupa. Hehe._**

 ** _Yup, give me a support to start something new! EXO-L udah pernah ngalamin dan aku belum ada di fandom saat itu jadi... pas fandom pertamaku ngalamin itu rasanya sooooo hurt. Ya sudahlah~ ini curhatan yang unimportant tapi aku bakal berusaha sering update abis ini._**

 ** _See you soon, Guys._**

 ** _Nana._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello :)**_

 _ **Long time no see!**_

 _ **Actually aku lupa di Request ada Yook Sungjae atau engga.**_

 _ **Kalo ada please kasih tau aku, aku ganti ntar namanya wqwq**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sembari menemani Dokjun siang hari itu. Sedang menuju akhir pekan yang panjang—karena ada hari libur tambahan—namun mereka hanya berdua di rumah. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit dan Taehyung sendiri berlatih untuk kompetisi Taekwondo-nya yang tinggal dua bulan lagi. Anak lelakinya itu sangat teguh dengan kemauannya untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Dan karena sifatnya yang keras kepala sama persis seperti Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebentar lagi orang tua Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahnya. Keduanya sedang berlibur di Korea dan meminta Baekhyun untuk meminjam kedua anaknya di akhir pekan. Mereka merindukan dua iblis kecil itu katanya—dan Baekhyun merasa akhir pekannya sedikit lebih baik tanpa teriakan dari mereka.

"Dokjun- _ah,_ ambil tasnya. _Halmeoni_ dan _Harabeoji_ akan datang sebentar lagi."

 _Carbon copy_ dari Chanyeol itu berdiri dan berlari tanpa memberikan jawaban. Dia selalu antusias jika bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. Karena, jika dengan mereka berdua, Dokjun akan dimanja dan tidak akan dimarahi—tidak seperti Baekhyun yang marah hampir di setiap detiknya.

" _Hyung?_ " tanya Dokjun yang sudah mengambil tas ransel berisi pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menoleh sembari menyisir rambut anak lelakinya dengan jari-jemarinya, " _Hyung_ sebentar lagi akan pulang. Jadi mungkin… menunggu _Hyung_ sebentar. Tidak apa, _'kan_?"

"Tidak apa, _Ma!_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat anak bungsunya itu. Dia tampak antusias. Wajar saja, cukup lama dia dan sang kakak tidak berlibur atau sekadar pergi bersama kakek-neneknya. Apalagi jika bersama mereka, anak-anak Baekhyun akan mendapatkan kebebasan. Tidak sama dengan di rumah yang hampir setiap detik mendapatkan amukan dari Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol—90 persen dari Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika anak lelakinya itu bernyanyi. Pelafalan anak itu masih banyak yang keliru, dan Baekhyun menganggap itu hal yang lucu. Tidak jarang ia mengajarkan Dokjun untuk mengucapkan kata per kata dengan benar; dan ketika Dokjun bisa mengucapkannya, ia merasa puas meskipun pada akhirnya tertawa dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun masih bercengkerama dengan Dokjun yang menceritakan bagaimana sekolahnya, _monitor_ pintu rumah mereka berbunyi. Dan Dokjun, yang sudah tahu sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan rumah mereka, segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat malas untuk beranjak. Anak lelaki itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, apalagi mungkin sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Dua bulan? Atau mungkin hampir tiga bulan lamanya.

"Baekhyun _ie!_ " sapa ayah Chanyeol ketika pintu sudah terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Segera dia memeluk kedua mertuanya, walaupun beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun merasa tidak diperlukan karena mereka hanya sibuk dengan cucu kesayangan mereka. Dokjun sendiri sudah berada di gendongan ayah mertua Baekhyun, dan dengan cerianya menceritakan bagaimana rencana liburannya nanti.

"Taehyung di mana?" tanya ibu Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun, yang datang dari dapurnya sembari membawa dua buah gelas jus jeruk itu pun menyahut, "Latihan _Taekwondo._ Kompetisinya akan dimulai dua bulan lagi," ia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping ibu mertuanya, "dia sama saja seperti ayahnya. Sangat sulit untuk diberitahu."

Ayah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Dokjun pun menimpali, "Chanyeol membesarkan dia dengan benar, hm?"

Baekhyun melirik lelaki yang terkekeh itu, "Ayah, cukup aku menghadapi Chanyeol. Sekarang Taehyung juga sudah menunjukkan sifat yang mungkin bisa dibilang duplikat dari Chanyeol," ia menghela nafasnya sesaat dan mengalihkan perhatian pada ibu mertuanya, "asal Ibu tahu, jika pagi hari tiba dan Chanyeol ada di rumah, serasa aku menghadapi tiga _troublemaker_ yang memanggil namaku hingga aku ingin membelah diri saja. Mereka benar-benar tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bernafas."

Mendengar keluhan itu, ayah Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia merasa bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Baekhyun jika pagi hari sudah datang dan ketiga orang itu mencari-cari dirinya hanya untuk hal yang sepele. Tawa ayah Chanyeol hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja, karena istrinya yang mendelik dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Biarkan pria tua itu." kata ibu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya merasa mengerti dengan situasi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut jika ada anak kecil lagi di sini, Baekhyun- _ah,_ " ayah Chanyeol mengerling ke arah Dokjun yang ada di pangkuannya, "Dokjun _ie,_ bagaimana jika ada adik kecil perempuan di rumah?"

"Hng? Seperti Seola?" tanya Dokjun.

"Seola—" ayah Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun karena tidak tahu siapa Seola dan Baekhyun hanya berbisik dengan jawaban _'anak perempuan Kyungsoo yang bungsu',_ "iya, seperti Seola."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa takut dengan reaksi Dokjun. Memang benar, salah satu hal yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun adalah respon Dokjun ketika membahas tentang adik perempuan. Belum pernah sekali pun ia dan Chanyeol membahas hal itu di depan Dokjun, karena takut jika anak lelakinya yang masih kecil itu tidak setuju dan menolak. Apalagi Dokjun masih cukup manja untuk anak seusianya karena Taehyung yang selalu membelanya.

" _Mama_ akan memberikan Dokjun _ie_ adik seperti Seola?" tanya Dokjun pada ibunya.

"Oh—itu, ah—mungkin?"

Mendengar hal itu Dokjun tersenyum. Bahkan matanya yang bulat—yang sangat persis dengan Chanyeol—itu terlihat terpejam, "Berarti Dokjun _ie_ akan punya teman bermain di rumah?"

"Ah—itu, iya?" jawab Baekhyun terbata.

" _Give me a little sister, Mama!_ "

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sejenak ia merasa bodoh—ia lupa jika Dokjun sangat suka bermain dengan Seola jika berada di rumah sahabatnya, Kim Taeoh.

.

.

.

Sore itu Chanyeol pulang lebih awal. Ia mengambil cuti selama libur panjang tiba. Lagipula dokter bedah lain sudah mengambil cuti sebelumnya dan membuat _shift_ Chanyeol bertambah. Jadi, baginya, mengambil cuti untuk libur panjang kali ini bukan hal yang berdosa. Meskipun ia tahu jika ia harus siap dipanggil jika ada keadaan darurat tiba.

Rumah terasa sepi. Tidak ada teriakan Dokjun yang melengking atau tawa Taehyung yang suaranya sudah mulai berubah karena pubertas—dan terkadang Chanyeol merindukan suara Taehyung yang masih seperti anak-anak. Ia menggantungkan jas putihnya, sembari meregangkan ototnya sesekali. Ia mencari Baekhyun, yang biasanya bersantai di depan televisi atau pun membersihkan rumah. Namun hari itu, mendapati rumah sangat sepi dan tidak terdengar kegaduhan seperti biasanya.

Ia menenggak segelas air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam lemari es. Ia mengerutkan alis, merasa bahwa situasi ini sangatlah tidak biasa di rumahnya. Dengan badan yang lelah, Chanyeol menyeret langkah kakinya menuju tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan harinya. _Kamar tidur._

"Baek?" ucap Chanyeol.

Ia mendapati Baekhyun, yang memiliki badan kecil itu meringkuk dengan sebuah guling di pelukannya. Matanya terpejam, dengan bibir yang sesekali mengecap. Chanyeol sendiri menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, menyadari bahwa kebiasaan tidur pasangannya itu tidak pernah berubah. Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya, Chanyeol bergegas merebahkan badannya juga—setelah meletakkan segala macam bawaannya. Baju kerjanya masih melekat, dan dia tidak punya niat untuk menggantinya sama sekali.

Baekhyun bergerak, ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan badan di belakang punggungnya. Dengan mata yang masih sulit untuk terbuka, ia membalikkan dirinya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang berbaring dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hmm," Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya dan menoleh, "anak-anak pergi hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas, "Siang tadi Ayah dan Ibu menjemput mereka."

"Kau sendiri? _Kenapa_ kau sudah tidur di sore hari begini?"

"Rumah sangat sepi," Baekhyun yang sudah tidak memeluk guling kesayangannya itu melemparkan lengan ke pinggang suaminya, "karena tidak ada yang perlu ku marahi, jadi aku tidur saja."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Beberapa hari belakangan kau jadi mudah tidur dan cenderung malas, kau tahu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari itu."

"Kau sering tidur lebih awal saat malam dan rajin tidur siang. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Entah, mungkin tekanan darahku sedang turun—seperti biasanya."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih belum terlalu sadar dari mimpinya itu—apalagi dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Ia tertawa kecil sembari menarik pipi Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu berteriak kesakitan—kejahatan fisik menjadi hal yang lumrah untuk keduanya.

"Apa kau lebih gemuk sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan jari-jemari di pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa—YA! Jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun ketika melihat suaminya tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi pipimu terasa lebih _chubby—_ seperti pipi Seola."

"Diam."

"Aku jujur, Baek!" Chanyeol melepaskan jari-jarinya dan bergerak mendekat. Dan tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol mengarahkan rahangnya ke arah pundaknya.

"PARK! CHANYEOL!" teriaknya ketika Chanyeol menggigit pundak kanannya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menubruk badan Baekhyun yang kecil itu. Ia menumbukkan badannya di atas badan Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berada di sela-sela pundak dan leher wanita itu—dan dengan hidung yang menempel di leher tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Tidak tahu," ia menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum berucap lagi, "aku hanya ingin bertingkah begini saja. Karena di depan anak-anak aku tidak mungkin begitu."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang tebal itu, "Hmm… _Our Big Puppy…_ " gumamnya yang menyadari bahwa lelaki itu ingin dimanja juga.

" _I'm not a puppy, though!_ " ia mendongakkan badannya dan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, " _I'm a wolf—_ "

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyadari bahwa ia melihat Dokjun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Bukan, dengan ukuran yang sangat besar atau bisa dibilang dengan ukuran raksasa.

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya—dengan tingkah yang persis seperti anak kecil, "Tidak tahu, Baek. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku belakangan—apa aku membuatmu risih?"

" _Nope,_ tidak apa. Mungkin karena kau harus menjaga wibawamu ketika bekerja, jadi kau ingin bersikap seperti ini."

Baekhyun bisa memaklumi itu. Dengan jabatan Chanyeol sebagai salah satu orang penting di divisi bedah, tentu lelaki itu harus menjaga wibawanya di depan bawahannya. Jika di rumah, ia tidak bisa bertingkah semaunya karena Taehyung sudah siap untuk mengkritik dan dia juga tidak bisa lebih _childish_ daripada Dokjun.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar."

Baekhyun menggumam. Dengan segera ia mengusap perlahan rambut Chanyeol yang saat ini lagi-lagi mendarat di atas badannya. Kepala lelaki itu berada tepat di atas dada Baekhyun—dan sempat membuat Baekhyun protes. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan sesekali menghela nafas lega ketika merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Ke mana?"

"Makan dan menonton _film_? Ku dengar ada _film action_ baru hari ini."

"Itu ide bagus! Sebaiknya kita mandi dan bersiap-siap dulu, Chan."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Kita mandi bersama?"

"YA! Yang benar saja kau— _tidak!_ "

"Ayolah! Ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol mendesis, "Lagipula _kenapa_ kau tidak mau mandi bersamaku? Malu?" ia mendecakkan lidahnya sesaat, "Ayolah, nanti malam mungkin aku melihatmu telanjang juga di atas ranjang ini—"

"Astaga! Ucapanmu, Chan!" seru Baekhyun yang sudah bersemu.

"OH! Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya nanti malam, kita bisa melakukannya sembari mandi!" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang puas.

"Terkadang aku menyesal menikah denganmu karena kau jarang menggunakan otakmu, Chan," ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya, "ayolah berfungsi!" serunya yang disambut dengan teriakan suaminya yang mengaduh.

 _Meskipun begitu, beberapa menit kemudian, teriakan itu tergantikan dengan suara Baekhyun yang melenguh dan Chanyeol yang menggeram dari kamar mandi._

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sebuah restoran dengan makanan yang sudah tersedia di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena cerita yang mereka tukar satu dengan yang lainnya. Terkadang, sang lelaki mengerutkan alis dan melemparkan amarahnya, amarah tentang bagaimana lingkungan kerja yang tidak mendukung. Si wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menjadi telinga untuk segala macam keluhan dari sang pria.

"—bahkan si dokter baru itu suka bergosip dengan yang lainnya! _Geez,_ aku heran mengapa para perawat itu terpesona dengannya. Aku mengakui kerjanya cepat dan bagus, tapi tetap saja dia tukang gosip!"

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari meletakkan beberapa iris daging ke piring suaminya, "Siapa namanya?"

Mulut yang penuh itu berusaha menjawab, "Apanya?"

"Dokter baru itu, siapa namanya?"

"Sungjae."

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut, "Sungjae? Yook Sungjae?"

"Hmm, _kenapa_?"

"Dia temanku ketika masih berlatih Taekwondo di kampus dulu. Dia memang tampan, kau tahu."

Si lelaki, yang pada awalnya berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya itu pun mendongak. Alisnya berkerut, dan bahkan telinganya yang mencuat itu sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, "Kau mengatakan dia tampan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia terkenal tampan dan seorang _social-butterfly._ Temannya sangat banyak dan dia sangat ramah. Bahkan dulu aku pernah dekat dengannya—"

"Dekat? Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang sudah kasar.

"Dekat—ya… dekat! Ketika aku baru saja berpisah dengan Kris, aku sempat dekat dengannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya kami tidak berkencan karena dia pindah ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan medisnya."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tidak melihat Baekhyun lagi, karena dia tahu jika wanita itu akan menertawakan tingkahnya saat ini. Yang jelas, dengan ucapan Baekhyun baru saja, dia akan menuliskan nama Yook Sungjae pada deretan nama-nama di daftar hitamnya.

"Chan?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan berusaha melihat wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini menunduk, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku membicarakan hal ini tadi?" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mendongak dengan bibir mengerucut, "Aku dan Sungjae tidak lebih dari sekadar teman. Astaga, tak ku kira kau mencemburui hal seperti ini, Chan. Kau sangat konyol."

"Tidak peduli. Yook Sungjae akan menjadi bulan-bulananku nanti."

"Jangan!"

"YA! Kau membelanya!"

Baekhyun mengetukkan sendoknya di pucuk kepala Chanyeol, "Bisa-bisanya kau—"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengetuk kepala suamimu sendiri," ia mengusap kepalanya dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "dasar berandalan!" gumamnya sembari menyendokkan kepalanya lagi.

Wanita itu terkekeh, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sangat bertingkah kekanak-kanakan hari itu, "Ada apa denganmu? Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap begini hari ini."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena merasa lega? Setelah bertahun-tahun kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, Baek! Bahkan aku tidak pernah bersikap begini padamu."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kau harus menjadi orang yang menjaga wibawamu sendiri entah di rumah maupun di tempat kerja. Melelahkan, hm?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tapi itu sudah menjadi resiko."

Baekhyun hafal betul dengan sikap Chanyeol yang _moody_ dan mudah terbawa suasana. Contohnya, jika sedang di rumah sakit, dia akan menjadi Chanyeol yang tegas dan sedikit emosional. Jika di rumah dan ada anak-anak, mau tidak mau dia menjadi Chanyeol yang bisa membagi perhatiannya dan sosok yang dewasa. Meskipun sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui sifat ayahnya, namun bagi anak itu, Chanyeol tetaplah ayah yang menakutkan jika sudah meledak.

"Kau belum kenyang juga?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang saat ini mengunyah sepotong besar _garlic bread._

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bahkan semula aku ingin memesan _mac 'n cheese._ " Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Serius, Baek. Kau berubah menjadi naga beberapa hari belakangan. Apa kau tidak ingat kemarin kau menghabiskan dua porsi _bibimbap_?"

"Tapi itu kemarin, Chan—"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau makan dua kali lipat dari pada biasanya— _wait!_ "

Wanita itu terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang membelalakkan matanya. Sang suami dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas makannya—seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan selama beberapa hari. Mata lelaki itu berbinar-binar, dan bahkan terlihat bersemangat layaknya akan mengikuti kompetisi marathon.

"Apa, Chan? Kau sangat _random_ hari ini—"

"Sehabis ini kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Batalkan rencana menontonnya!"

"Untuk apa? Kau ada janji?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu? Ada operasi mendadak? Atau yang lainnya?"

"Kau harus diperiksa, Baek!"

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak sakit apa-apa, Chan. Yang benar saja—"

"Tapi aku sudah cukup lama berasumsi, Baek. Kali ini kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti—"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun hingga bibir itu mengerucut, "Habiskan makananmu dulu—"

" _Mac 'n cheese—_ "

" _Okay, mac 'n cheese,_ atau apapun yang kau inginkan saat ini, aku akan menurutinya."

Sikap Chanyeol yang sangat _random_ dan tidak jelas itu membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti; sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Hish."

Chanyeol menggerutu setelah menyadari bahwa ia harus bertemu Yook Sungjae. Mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Lelaki itu menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan, dan membiarkan wanita itu sesekali menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana.

Chanyeol baru saja memeriksa siapa dokter yang sedang berjaga—beserta divisinya, dan ketika dia melihat nama Yook Sungjae di papan nama, semangat Chanyeol tiba-tiba hilang seketika. Sesekali ia mengecek Baekhyun yang dengan santai melihat-lihat bagian dari rumah sakit. Jika diperhatikan, Chanyeol hampir sama dengan membawa seorang anak kecil yang takjub dengan sebuah tempat baru, sebuah tempat yang belum dikunjungi sebelumnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak paham?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kalau kau ingin mengecek tekanan darahku, bisa di rumah saja, bukan? Atau…" ia membelalakkan matanya, "aku sakit—"

"Tidak, kau lebih dari sehat. Hanya saja—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, "Yook Sungjae!" teriak Baekhyun.

Wanita itu melepas tautan tangan suaminya dan bergegas menuju lelaki bernama Sungjae, yang saat itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa perawat di sana. Sungjae sendiri, yang merasa namanya terpanggil, menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya; berusaha mencari sumber suara. Ketika menemukan sosok yang memanggil namanya, wajah Sungjae terlihat berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Oh, Sungjae- _ya_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baik. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku mengikuti suamiku kemari. Aku tidak tahu ke mana sebenarnya."

"Suamimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau sudah menikah? Whoa, tak ku kira kau sudah menikah," Sungjae melihat Chanyeol berjalan dan berhenti di belakang Baekhyun, " _Hyung!_ Bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal jaga malam ini?"

Chanyeol mendesis, "Memang."

"Lalu? Ada perlu? Aku bisa membantumu mungkin?"

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi— _ya,_ aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sungjae yang ceria itu menepukkan kedua tangannya semangat, "Ah, Baekhyun- _ah,_ sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu karena _Our Big Hyung_ membutuhkan bantuanku—"

"Sungjae- _ya._ "

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Bawa Baekhyun ke ruanganmu."

"Baekhyun— _wait!_ Kalian saling mengenal? Hoa! Duniaku sangat sempit, astaga—TUNGGU SEBENTAR! _Hyung!_ Kau suami dari Baekhyun?"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meremas muka Sungjae di saat itu juga. Lelaki yang seumuran dengan Baekhyun itu masih mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ia ketahui baru saja. Meskipun beberapa detik kemudian Sungjae tertawa terbahak-bahak dan—dalam sekejap pula—menampilkan wajah horor.

"Kalian menikah— _wow,_ kalian pasangan yang menyeramkan, tentu saja."

"Yook Sungjae."

Sungjae menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, "Siap laksanakan, _Hyung!_ " ia mengamit lengan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya, "Ayo, Baekhyun- _ah!_ "

Chanyeol, yang melihat Baekhyun digandeng begitu saja oleh Sungjae, langsung berwajah panik, "YA! YA! Tanganmu—"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya—dengan wajah yang masih tidak mengerti dan linglung, "Chan, _please._ " Ucapnya yang disambut dengan ekspresi tidak setuju dari suaminya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya di depan ruangan Sungjae. Dia sebenarnya bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam, namun salah satu dokter bedah lain di sana membutuhkan Chanyeol hanya untuk menanyakan sedikit masalah. Lagipula, dia tidak secemburu itu. Dia percaya jika Baekhyun dan Sungjae sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesal, itu saja. Karena wajah Baekhyun yang kesal sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Ia menggulirkan jemarinya pada galeri foto dan video yang ada di ponselnya. Ia mendapati sebuah foto ketika Taehyung memenangkan kompetisi Taekwondo pertamanya, dan bagaimana anak lelaki itu yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol layaknya menggantungkan hidupnya secara penuh. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah membedakan sikap antara Taehyung dan Dokjun. Baginya, mereka bedua sama saja— _sama-sama iblisnya._

Orang tua kandung Taehyung masih menghubunginya, dan bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka berkunjung untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar anak mereka. Ibu kandung Taehyung sudah menikah lagi, sedangkan ayahnya masih sibuk dengan kehidupan bisnisnya. Pernah di suatu hari, ibu kandung Taehyung menawarkan sebuah opsi pada anak itu agar kembali hidup bersamanya. Namun, tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung menolak tawaran tersebut. Karena bagi anak lelaki itu, masa kecil hingga masa beranjak remajanya sudah dilakukan dan dilalui bersama Baekhyun—dan Chanyeol yang datang kemudian.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat sebuah _video_ di mana Dokjun marah kepada Taehyung yang tidak berhenti menggodanya. Dengan wajah kesal, _carbon copy_ dari Chanyeol itu melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah kakak lelakinya hingga terdengar suara dari Baekhyun yang terbahak-bahak sebagai latar belakangnya. Pemandangan itu membuat senyum Chanyeol selalu mengembang, dan rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja. _Dan dia bersumpah sudah merindukan kedua anaknya pada saat itu._

Di dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol sedang menimbang apakah ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang ia harapkan atau tidak. Jika iya, maka ia akan sangat lega. Karena keinginannya untuk membuat _mini_ Baekhyun terpenuhi. Namun jika tidak, ia tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun. _Toh_ sebenarnya, dengan adanya Taehyung dan Dokjun, hidup mereka sudah sangat bahagia—sudah sangat berisik lebih tepatnya.

"Hei."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan beberapa kali menghela nafas layaknya sedang menimang sesuatu untuk diungkapkan. Chanyeol sendiri segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan—dan merasa sedikit gugup untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Ini anak pertama, _Hyung_?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah di mana Sungjae baru saja muncul dengan sebungkus keripik kentang—yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Ia mengerutkan alis, berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja Sungjae ucapkan padanya.

" _Congrats, Hyung,_ " Sungjae melangkahkan kakinya pergi—berusaha untuk tidak merusak momen dari mereka berdua—sebelum membalikkan badan, "ah, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Baek. Satu bulan lagi kau bisa datang kemari. Aku akan menjadi dokter pendampingmu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berseru pada salah satu perawat, "Park Sooyoung, _Oppa_ datang membawakan keripik kentang untukmu—"

Chnanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungjae—dan sempat menggerutu karena sikap _sok menggoda_ yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter tersebut—mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tersenyum, dan bahkan menahan tawa. Karena sejujurnya wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu.

" _Congratulations, Papa._ " Ucap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu segera melebarkan bibirnya, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi yang sangat rapi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan sang wanita dengan erat, dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tahu, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan dia kembali akan menghadapi Baekhyun yang super keras—bahkan lebih keras lagi daripada biasanya—dan Baekhyun yang sensitif. Ia juga tahu jika Baekhyun yang begini adalah Baekhyun yang menakutkan. Tapi, dengan bantuan dari kedua iblis kecilnya, mungkin beban Chanyeol akan sedikit lebih mudah. _Oh, saat ini Chanyeol berhadap jika Taehyung dan Dokjun akan berubah menjadi dua malaikat penyelamatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sejak kapan kau menduganya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dua minggu yang lalu?" Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah perempatan di mana lampu sedang menunjukkan warna merah, "Aku sudah curiga, namun aku tidak berani mendesakmu untuk sekadar melakukan tes. Karena aku pikir kau tidak akan percaya padaku. Lagipula, aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit bersamamu karena kau sibuk dengan anak-anak."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia menepuk perutnya perlahan; perut yang masih datar dan belum berubah bentuk. Baru lima minggu kata Sungjae. Dan Baekhyun menduga liburan di Jeju membuahkan hasil juga. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ragu dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghitung usia calon anaknya yang ketiga.

"Misi Jeju-ku berhasil, _huh_?" goda Chanyeol yang menyeringai hingga lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Belum tentu di Jeju, kau tahu."

Chanyeol, yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya itu mengerutkan alis, "Hm… jika dihitung harusnya dia tumbuh semenjak dari Jeju—kurang lebih begitu."

"YA! Sebelum dan sesudah dari Jeju kau selalu melakukan misimu—hingga aku pikir badanku lelah karena dirimu."

"Tapi aku berhasil."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia memindahkan tangannya dari setir ke perut Baekhyun, menepuknya perlahan. Rasanya sangat puas. Dulu, ketika dia tahu anak keduanya adalah laki-laki, sempat terbersit rasa kecewa; meskipun rasa senangnya lebih mendominasi. Apalagi, ketika melihat Dokjun lahir dengan berat badan yang cukup kecil, membuat rasa kecewa Chanyeol pergi dan digantikan oleh rasa khawatir.

"— _donkatsu._ "

Lelaki yang sudah menyudutkan konsentrasinya pada jalanan itu menoleh, "Hm? Apa, Baek?"

"Di sudut jalanan ini ada _donkatsu,_ Chan!" ia mengangguk; dan dengan pipinya yang sudah cukup _chubby_ itu ia tersenyum—dengan wajah manis yang dibuat-buat.

"YA! Kau baru saja makan _rice bowl,_ 2 porsi _garlic bread,_ dan _mac 'n cheese—donkatsu_ itu juga porsi besar, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendelik. Dengan penuh drama, ia memeluk perutnya sendiri dan merengek, " _Papa_ tidak membelikan apa yang kau mau, _Jiwon-ah._ Tidak apa! _Mama_ akan membelikannya untukmu besok!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia menghadapi Baekhyun yang berbeda. Dulu, ketika sedang mengandung Dokjun, dia menghadapi Baekhyun yang berandalan—dan bahkan lebih pemarah daripada sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, nampaknya Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi seorang _drama queen._

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengajak Chanyeol berbicara. Lagipula, kedai _donkatsu_ yang ia inginkan sudah dilewati oleh mereka, dan butuh rute yang jauh untuk kembali kesana karena jalur yang hanya satu arah. Ia menatap kaca jendela mobil, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol—walaupun dalam hatinya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia tahu lelaki itu pasti mengira dia sedang marah atau pun merajuk.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol setelah lebih dari lima menit tidak terdengar sedikitpun kegaduhan di dalam mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun melirik, berusaha menampilkan wajah tidak suka pada suaminya. Ia sempat mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia juga melihat Chanyeol yang menggigit bibir bawahnya—dan membuat Baekhyun hampir luluh karena ketampanan suaminya sendiri.

"Astaga—baiklah."

Chanyeol memutar rute perjalanannya. Seharusnya, mungkin, 10 menit lagi dia sudah bisa sampai di rumah. Namun karena permintaan Baekhyun, maka dia harus memutar balik dan menempuh perjalanan yang lebih jauh lagi.

Ketika tahu mobil sudah beralih jalur, Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Merasa sangat puas karena Chanyeol mengalah untuknya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sering mengalah, tapi dengan caranya sendiri—dengan perdebatan terlebih dulu. Sekarang keadaan sepertinya akan berbalik. Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah meminta sesuatu pada Chanyeol tanpa harus berdebat dan marah besar.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya, "Apa maksudnya senyum itu?"

" _Thank you!_ " seru Baekhyun ceria.

"Hish, diam."

" _Hu,_ pemarah."

"Memang, kau baru tahu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Jangan meniru _Papa,_ Jiwon- _ah. Papa_ memang pemarah."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia tidak menjawab, karena ia sibuk mencari tempat mobilnya untuk parkir. Iya, mereka sudah sampai setelah sekitar 15 menit berkeliling kota Seoul hanya untuk menuruti keinginan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Lelaki itu mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan memutar badan ke arah Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah yang kekanak-kanakan— _oh, Chanyeol membenci ini, karena ia merasa gemas._ Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan matanya yang bulat dan lebar itu. Tangan kirinya masih berada di setir mobil, dan badannya sudah menghadap di mana Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia menepuk perut Baekhyun perlahan, "Jiwon- _ah,_ jangan meniru _Mama._ Dia seorang _drama queen_ dan berandalan." Ucapnya yang kemudian diakhiri senyum jahil dan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Park Chanyeol…" gerutu Baekhyun yang sudah ingin menampar wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Baiklah," ia menghadapkan dirinya ke arah setir mobil lagi, " _donkatsu_ dibatalkan—atau kau turun dan membeli. Tapi aku pergi."

 _BUK!_

" _ACK!_ Sakit, Baekhyun _ie!_ " teriak Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di lengan kanannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebalkan sebentar saja?" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi malah mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ayo."

Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Dia malah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Dan tiba-tiba, pintu di sebelah kanannya terbuka, dan menampilkan Chanyeol—dengan keadaan seperti _sugar daddy_ yang menyuruh bayinya keluar dari sana.

"Beli tidak?"

"Iya."

"Turun sekarang."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau tidak ingin membantuku turun?"

"Kau tidak turun dari ketinggian 100-meter jadi berhentilah bermain drama dan keluar."

"Lepaskan sabuk pengamannya." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu masih berfungsi, Baek."

"Tidak perhatian sama sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun yang sekarang melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan keluar dari mobil. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat ini masih sudah mengekor di belakanganya.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu ujung kedai tersebut. Sedang cukup ramai, dan ia mendapatkan tempat tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol sendiri sedang sibuk memesankan makanan untuknya, dan Baekhyun sudah cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Ia memperhatikan suaminya, dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol terlihat masih sangat muda untuk punya anak ketiga. Lagipula, pria itu terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah dua orang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Wanita-wanita itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol—mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika lelaki itu datang bersama Baekhyun karena mereka berjalan terpisah. Kedua orang wanita itu terlihat terkikik, dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari Chanyeol. Ayolah, tentu wajar jika Chanyeol menjadi bahan pembicaraan seperti itu.

Keyakinan Baekhyun—atas topik pembicaraan kedua orang itu—semakin kuat, apalagi ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan sebuah nampan berisi _donkatsu_ dan minumannya. Benar, mata kedua orang itu mengikuti ke mana arah Chanyeol pergi. Sehingga Baekhyun, langsung menepikan badannya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Di sini? Tumben sekali. Kau tidak pernah suka jika aku duduk di sampingmu." Ujar Chanyeol yang menurut dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Mereka," Baekhyun meraih nampan itu dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya, "wanita-wanita itu memperhatikanmu. Bahkan secara terang-terangan membicarakan dirimu."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang matanya tertuju ke wanita-wanita tersebut, "Jangan diperhatikan, Park!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu agar mereka tahu bahwa aku datang bersamamu? _Oh, that's so sweet, Bee._ " Ejeknya.

"Kau ingin kubunuh sekarang juga?"

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Mereka tidak mungkin tumbuh tanpa ayah."

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan anak-anak sebagai senjata untuk perdebatan ini—licik sekali!"

Chanyeol mendelik dan meletakan soda yang baru saja ia tenggak, "Kau menggunakan senjata anak ini—" ia menunjuk perut Baekhyun, "untuk mendapatkan _donkatsu._ Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dengan alasan seperti itu!"

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol; mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk diam, "Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang."

Chanyeol pun terdiam. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. Hatinya terasa menghangat, apalagi ketika mendapati pipi Baekhyun menggembung karena makanan yang masuk ke ruang mulutnya. Sangat menggemaskan, dan Chanyeol merasa bahagia karena hal tersebut. Iya, kebahagiaannya sangat sepele.

Namun suasana hangat itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

"YA! Berhenti melihat suamiku—"

"BAEK! Jangan—"

 _Sebuah sendok melayang ke arah salah satu dari dua wanita tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

"Tumben kau bangun pagi." Ucap Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa depan televisi pada Taehyung yang baru saja bangun.

"Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi," anak lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun, "apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari menempelkan telinganya ke perut Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja."

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Taehyung menggumam lirih. Ia membetulkan posisinya hingga lebih nyaman lagi. Tapi—ayolah—pangkuan _Mama_ nya selalu nyaman. Terbukti dari kecil dia selalu suka berada di sana. Hanya saja, sekarang, dia terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu—dan mungkin cenderung tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Dia hanya bisa tidur di sana, dan menikmati tangan ibunya yang menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

" _Ma._ "

"Hm?" ucap Baekhyun yang seketika menghentikan jari-jemarinya.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Jangan berhenti."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Baiklah. Tapi ada apa?"

"Aku hanya—aku tidak sabar menunggu dia lahir meskipun itu masih lama. Hanya saja… rasanya aku ingin benar-benar lahir dari perut _Mama_ sendiri. Apakah keinginanku aneh?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tiba-tiba tenggelam.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ " Baekhyun menarik Taehyung hingga duduk di hadapannya, " _kenapa_ kau menangis begini astaga—" ia mengusap pipi anak itu dengan lengan pakaiannya, "dengar, tidak peduli kau benar-benar _Mama_ lahirkan atau tidak, _Mama_ tetap menyayangimu seperti anak yang _Mama_ lahirkan sendiri."

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, _Ma._ Justru karena aku bukan anak kandung _Mama_ aku menjadi merasa iri karena kalian menyayangiku seperti ini…"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk anak lelakinya, "Semuanya tidak bisa berubah, Taehyung- _ah._ Termasuk kasih sayang kami. Tapi bersyukurlah, karena kami bersamamu sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, dan menyisakan sedikit isakan dari sana.

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry because I've gone for a while. Huhu._**

 ** _Janji buat update cepet keknya bakal susah sekarang._**

 ** _Aku udah kerja dan sejujurnya aku gak tau mau bawa cerita ini ke mana heu._**

 ** _Lagian aku ngerasa kehilangan touch di nulisku. Jadi, maklumin ya kalo jelek huhu._**

 ** _Maybe aku bakal update cerita satunya atau yang OTP lain ya we will see lah._**

 ** _Maaf ya udah lama gak update! Kalo sempet bakal aku update kok._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you have a great day!_**

 ** _Nana._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Long time no see, Guys!_**

 ** _Hope you still remember this story! Hehe._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dokjun- _ah!_ Kemarikan!"

Chanyeol berbisik ke arah anak lelakinya yang duduk di atas troli itu. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk, sembari kemudian mengambil sebuah botol dengan isian berwarna merah dan kemudian menyerahkan kepada ayahnya. Sang ayah, kemudian mengembalikan botol itu ke tempat semula, di mana terdapat deretan benda yang sama di sana dan menggantinya dengan yang lain.

Dokjun terkikik melihat ayahnya yang dengan ceria mengembalikan beberapa barang yang ada di troli berlanjaan mereka. Sedangkan orang yang memasukkan barang itu sama sekali tidak tahu dan hanya berjalan ke depan sembari memilih barang dan memperhatikan daftar belanjaannya. Chanyeol sendiri mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, berkompromi dengan anak bungsunya yang sudah dijanjikan sekotak besar sereal jagung yang disukainya selama ini—tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya juga.

Lebih dari satu jam berbelanja, Baekhyun yang saat ini masih membaca daftar belanjaannya terlihat sedang berpikir, apakah semua belanjaannya sudah ada di dalam troli apa belum. Ketika melihat troli belanjaannya yang sudah penuh, dia mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol untuk meminta kartu suaminya—untuk membayar.

Dengan wajah panik, Chanyeol segera berkata, "Aku saja yang membayar, _Bee._ Kau dan Dokjun bisa menunggu di tempat duduk sana."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Semua akan beres." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oke—" Baekhyun meraih Dokjun dan menurunkannya, "kami akan menunggu di depan tempat _ddeokbokki._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mau beli juga?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Oke."

Kepala Chanyeol sedikit mendongak, mengamati apakah Baekhyun dan Dokjun sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Di dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar Dokjun tidak membocorkan rahasia mereka. Meskipun dia benar-benar tahu jika anaknya tersebut sudah cukup iblis dan hampir sama dengan kakak lelakinya. Setelah Baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol meneliti apa yang ada di sana. Jika ada barang yang ganjil, maka Chanyeol akan bergegas untuk menukarnya dengan yang lain. Ketika dirasa cukup, dia segera pergi ke arah kasir.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_." Ucap si penjaga mesin kasir yang Chanyeol bahkan sudah cukup kenal—karena lelaki itu mahasiswa kedokteran yang beralmamater sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Doyoung- _ah._ Sedang bertugas hari ini?"

Si penjaga kasir itu mengangguk, "Aku khusus bertugas di akhir pekan, _Hyung._ "

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Lelaki yang berbincang dengan Chanyeol itu menghela nafas, "Yang jelas aku berharap bisa seperti dirimu nanti, _Hyung._ "

" _Intern_ saja di rumah sakitku nanti."

"Ide bagus! Tapi itu masih lama."

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari memperhatikan belanjaan yang mulai dimasukkan ke dalam tas belanjaannya. Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat sereal jagung milik Dokjun yang masuk ke dalam tas, karena itu benar-benar di luar skenario Baekhyun. Tapi, demi kehidupannya yang lebih tenang, Chanyeol harus melakukan itu. Lagipula dia sudah mendapatkan keluhan dari kedua anaknya, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus bertindak. Jika dia langsung mengatakannya pada Baekhyun, maka perang dunia akan terjadi. Kalau begini, meskipun dia tahu nanti Baekhyun akan lebih marah lagi, tapi barang-barang itu sudah terlanjur terbeli. Jadi mau tidak mau harus dipakai juga. Dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup hemat, jadi tidak mungkin Baekhyun ingin membeli lagi seperti keinginannya.

Belanja bulanan begitu selalu menjadi agenda yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol sebenarnya. Karena dia keluar dari rumah dan terbebas dari rumah sakit yang pengap itu. Meskipun hanya sebulan sekali dan menguras kantongnya, tapi Chanyeol selalu bersemangat jika Baekhyun mengajaknya. Tapi, untuk bulan ini, Chanyeol benar-benar harus datang, untuk menyelamatkan kehidupannya—beserta kedua anaknya.

Masalahnya? Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun yang sedang hamil itu sedang kecanduan dengan _strawberry._ Buah di rumah yang biasanya bermacam-macam pun berubah menjadi _hanya strawberry._ Susu yang biasanya cokelat—karena ini kesukaan Dokjun dan Taehyung—berubah menjadi susu _strawberry._ Bukannya mereka berdua tidak suka, tapi masalahnya, makanan yang lain pun berbahan dasar _strawberry_ juga.

Jika sarapan tiba, mereka akan mendapatkan _pancake strawberry_ atau mungkin _waffle strawberry._ Kalau tidak, Baekhyun akan membuatkan _toast_ dengan selai buah yang sama. Pada awalnya, Dokjun dan Taehyung merasa bahwa itu menyenangkan, karena sebelumnya mereka jarang mengkonsumsi buah tersebut. Tapi tiga minggu setelahnya, mereka ingin melancarkan protes, tapi mereka tahu sendiri bahwa ibunya jelmaan dari siluman singa.

Semalam, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan rencananya untuk berbelanja, Chanyeol sudah meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dan kecurigaannya terbukti benar ketika melihat istrinya menulis daftar belanja dan melihat buah yang saat ini dihindari kedua anaknya. Dan dirinya sendiri.

" _Baekhyun Noona_ di mana?" tanya Doyoung.

Chanyeol melarikan matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan Dokjun di pangkuannya dan menyuapi Dokjun dengan _ddeokbokki,_ "Di sana."

Doyoung tersenyum kecil, "Titipkan salamku padanya, _Hyung._ "

"Dia pelatihmu, _'kan_?"

Penjaga kasir itu mengangguk, "Sangat galak dulu. Apa sekarang masih sama?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, "Masih sama. Sangat amat sama."

"Kau tidak takut, _Hyung_?"

"Dia yang takut denganku—tanda tangan saja, Doyoung- _ah._ "

"Benarkah? Tak ku kira—"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sebelum merapikan semua belanjaannya dan mengambil kartu kreditnya, "Ingin titip salam pada Taehyung juga tidak?"

"Oh! Taehyung Bersama kalian?"

"Park Taehyung." Jawab Chanyeol yang menandakan bahwa Taehyung sudah mengganti marganya menjadi _Park._

Doyoung tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Katakan padanya kalau dia berhak bahagia, _Hyung._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dia sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. _By the way, thank you,_ _Young-ah_." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak ke arah di mana Baekhyun dan anak lelakinya sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

Chanyaol, yang sudah menurunkan semua kantong belanjaan itu segera berlari ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun sendiri sedang bersusah payah memindahkan Dokjun ke dalam kamar karena dia tertidur setelah selesai makan siang tadi—iya, mereka mampir untuk makan siang terlebih dulu. Chanyeol melarikan dirinya, karena dia tidak ingin menjadi korban amukan Baekhyun secara langsung. Jadi lebih baik, dia meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan belanjaannya yang akan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi itu.

Separuh dari dirinya ingin tertawa, karena dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi istrinya yang sudah dibohongi habis-habisan. Sejenak ia merasa lega karena Dokjun tertidur, kalau tidak, anak bungsunya itu akan menjadi korban amukan Baekhyun juga. Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu sendiri. Ide iblisnya itu sudah ia susun bersama Dokjun, yang sudah bisa dipastikan mendapatkan otak iblis juga darinya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya yang ia buka dengan ukuran minimal. Selama sepuluh menit dia menunggu, akhirnya dia mendapati raut wajah Baekhyun yang mulai berubah dan mengerut sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun yang mulai melihat keanehan dari barang-barangnya itu sesekali mendengus, bahkan mulai mengkroscek semua barang belanjaannya dengan kertas yang ada di dompetnya. Chanyeol terkikik dari balik pintu, karena dia bisa memastikan bahwa Baekhyun mendapatkan lengkap barang yang ia beli, tapi dengan varian yang berbeda. Misalnya saja, selai _strawberry_ yang seharusnya ada di sana, berubah menjadi _Nutella_ seperti yang mereka beli sebelumnya—sebelum Baekhyun memulai kebiasaan aneh dengan buah berwarna merah itu.

"Apa ini?" Seru Baekhyun yang mengangkat kotak sereal jagung milik Dokjun.

Chanyeol, yang sudah merasa pada posisi yang berbahaya, segera berlari menuju ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya dengan mata yang terpejam. Karena dia sangat amat tahu jika Baekhyun akan pergi ke kamar dan meneriakkan berbagai macam hewan yang ada di kebun binatang padanya. Lelaki itu sudah dalam posisi tidur, dan mungkin dia sudah sangat pandai berpura-pura sehingga sulit untuk mencurigai kepura-puraannya.

"YA!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan sejujurnya merasa sedikit kesakitan ketika sebuah kotak sereal mendarat tepat di mukanya—dan dilempar dari pintu yang berjarak empat meter dari ranjang.

"ACK! _Bee?_ "

" _Don't. Call. Me. Bee._ " Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan wajah yang memerah.

Chanyeol mengangkat kotak sereal tersebut dan menghela nafasnya, "Ini milik Dokjun."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

" _Get to the point, Mister Park._ Sejak kapan itu ada di kantong belanja sedangkan aku tidak pernah memasukkannya sama sekali?"

"Hmm, itu—"

"Dan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku mengapa semua barang yang ku beli menjadi berbeda dari apa yang sudah ku ambil?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

" _Okay, okay._ " Ucap Chanyeol sembari menepukkan sisi sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menurutimu kali ini."

Di dalam hatinya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena demi Tuhan, dia mendapati Baekhyun yang marah dengan wajah yang lucu sekali. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang sudah dibohongi ayahnya untuk pergi ke dokter. Namun sejujurnya Chanyeol takut juga, karena dengan kejadian ini, dia bisa jadi tidur di sofa depan televisi dan tidak mendapatkan _bonus lebih_ dari Baekhyun jika dia memintanya. Iya, resiko untuk kebahagiannya dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi awalnya—"

"Ini bukan pidato, Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

 _Demi Tuhan saat ini Chanyeol ingin tertawa dengan puasnya karena Baekhyun yang benar-benar marah._

"— _okay,_ maafkan aku Baekhyun- _ssi._ Ini ideku."

"Sudah pasti! Tidak mungkin Dokjun beride seperti ini!"

"Tapi Dokjun membantuku—"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya, "Aku juga sudah tahu! Iblis _junior_ itu—"

"Dia anakku—"

"Kau pikir aku membawanya ke mana-mana selama berbulan-bulan dan dia bukan anakku? Begitu?"

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya, "Berarti kau iblis _senior_ nya—" lelaki itu sudah melihat istrinya menggulung lengan kemejanya, " _maafkan hamba, Nyonya Park._ " Jawab Chanyeol sembari menggesek-gesekan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Cepat! Jelaskan!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena Baekhyun berteriak _stop dan Chanyeol harus berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya,_ "Anak-anak mengeluh padaku."

"Jangan menggunakan senjata anak-anak di sini—"

"YA! Kau mau dijelaskan apa tidak—memang kenyataannya begitu!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan berkata, "Cepat lanjutkan."

"Kau terlalu memaksa mereka makan buah merah _laknat itu—maaf Nyonya Park, itu strawberry hamba tahu._ Selama tiga minggu penuh kau membuat mereka makan itu. Iya, memang itu hal yang baik, tapi kasihan mereka juga, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini menggigit bibir bawahnya, layaknya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Lanjutkan." Pinta Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "Anak-anak tidak berani mengatakan hal ini padamu dan mereka mengadu padaku. Mereka bosan dengan _strawberry—_ bukan, mereka tidak bosan dengan makanan buatanmu! Mereka hanya bosan dengan rasa asam _strawberry_ itu. Dan aku merasa tidak tega untuk mengatakannya padamu, karena aku tahu kau memang sangat menyukainya. Semalam, ketika kau menyusun belanjaannmu, aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Iya, aku tahu ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi kecuali melakukan ini— _hehe._ Maaf, _Bee._ "

Alis Baekhyun berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sebelum akhirnya matanya mulai berair dan berlarian entah ke mana. Ini yang ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun tidak menjadi biasanya yang selalu berteriak ini itu dan mendebatnya—meskipun masih tetap aja—tapi dia cenderung menjadi mudah sensitif terhadap sesuatu; _apalagi kejadian seperti ini._

"Hei, _sorry._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol, yang saat ini masih memgang kotak sereal itu bergerak mendekat. Sebelum akhirnya langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun bertanya lagi padanya, "Lalu ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk kotak berwarna biru tersebut.

"Oh, ini—" Chanyeol dengan kikuknya mengangkat kotak sereal itu, "jadi tadi Dokjun yang mengambil barangnya dari troli dan aku menukarnya dengan yang lain. Ini… sereal ini—iya, aku tahu Dokjun mudah batuk jika mengonsumsi ini tanpa susu, tapi ini jadi upah untuknya agar tutup mulut? _Bee,_ maaf— _hehe._ " Ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman yang kaku.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, seakan ingin meledak karena kelakuan suami dan anak iblisnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kesalahannya di sini. Jadi, impas. Karena dia bingung harus bertindak seperti apa karena dia terbelah pada dua kondisi saat ini.

Di saat dia masih menginterogasi Chanyeol dan berdiri di tengah pintu yang terbuka lebar, terdengar suara dari orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang!" suara remaja yang baru saja pulang latihan itu tenggelam oleh langkah kakinya yang cepat menuju dapur dan membuka pintu lemari es rumahnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti dan mendapati belanjaan yang berserakan di atas meja makan—seraya berseru, " _WOHOO! No more that damned strawberries. Welcome home, my Nutella—_ "

Remaja itu tertawa sembari memperhatikan semua belanjaannya sebelum akhirnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, "Park Taehyung."

Taehyung yang masih merayakan kebahagiaannya itu mendongak. Mendapati ayahnya yang berdiri di depan ibunya sembari tersenyum kikuk. Ibunya sendiri sedang mendelik ke arah Taehyung—dan remaja itu mendapatkan sebuah kode dari ayahnya untuk segera mengebarkan bendera putih.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat—ketika melihat ayahnya sudah memberikan kode padanya, " _Maafkan hamba, Mama Park. Maafkan hamba._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian segera berlutut di depan Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan yang diusapkan dengan cepat.

 _Seperti itulah keadaannya. Sang Ratu Singa yang berhasil menaklukan iblis senior, iblis semi-senior, dan iblis junior yang saat ini dalam posisi aman karena sedang tertidur pulas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore hari itu Baekhyun berada di restoran Kyungsoo sembari menunggu Taehyung selesai dari latihan _Taekwondo-_ nya—yang kompetisinya dimulai satu setengah bulan lagi. Dia duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan itu dan berbincang dengan Jongin, yang saat ini menggendong anak perempuannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih sibuk dengan pelanggannya yang tak kunjung berhenti datang. Anak bungsunya sedang berada di _playroom_ bersama anak sulung Jongin—yang bisa dibilang _carbon copy_ dari Jongin sendiri.

"YA! YA!" seru Jongin pada anak perempuannya yang secara tiba-tiba memasukkan mainannya ke dalam mulut.

"Sudah saatnya dia begitu, Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menanggalkan panggilan _formal_ nya pada Jongin—hanya karena Jongin sering memberikan ide-ide tidak masuk akal pada suaminya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Dan dia malah tertawa jika aku melarangnya—" lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "sudah berapa minggu?"

"Sepuluh minggu. Baru sepuluh minggu dan masih ada minggu-minggu lainnya ke depan."

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu terkekeh, "Tapi kau tidak seperti orang hamil, Baek."

Baekhyun menepuk perut datarnya sesaat, "Dia cenderung kecil nampaknya. Tapi percayalah Jongin, aku sudah menimbun tiga kilo baru dalam tubuhku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu—" ucapan Jongin terpotong karena anak perempuannya menengadahkan tangan ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang, "ibu peri datang dan ayahnya baru saja terlupakan." Ucapnya memelas dan membuat Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Wah, andai saja Chanyeol berkata begitu. Tapi yang ada dia selalu berkata bahwa aku sudah berubah menjadi Nyonya _Puff_ saat ini." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Jongin mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, "Dia bilang aku tidak terlihat gemuk."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah tidak percaya dan melirik ke arah Jongin dengan wajah yang menuduh, "Sedangkan Jongin mengatakan aku seperti tangki air dulu—"

"Itu dulu ketika kau bersama Taeoh."

"Waktu bersama Seola juga!"

" _Okay, sorry._ "

"Apa semua ayah seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengaduk minumannya sembari menatap Kyungsoo untuk mencari pembelaan.

"Mereka satu spesies jadi sama saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Memang, Jongin ini satu spesies dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae juga. Hanya Sehun yang sedikit berbeda karena dia berada di bawah pengawasan Luhan sepenuhnya. _Budak cinta?_ Iya, mirip-mirip seperti itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun 180 derajat berbeda. Rasanya Chanyeol sudah memberikan racun padanya. Jika Chanyeol marah, dia akan takut. Dan jika Chanyeol menyebalkan, maka lelaki itu akan bertindak yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Baekhyun luluh dengan cepatnya.

"Chanyeol sedang _shift_ pagi?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya. Mungkin _shift_ -nya akan selesai sebentar lagi."

"Dia masih ada keinginan _resign?_ " giliran Kyungsoo kali ini bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia sepertinya akan mengelola rumah sakit. Kau ingat sendiri bukan kalau saham rumah sakit itu 80 persen milik ayahnya."

"Anak orang kaya memang."

"Dan sebelumnya aku tidak benar-benar tahu jika keluarganya sekaya itu."

"Lalu? Perusahaan ayahnya?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya, menandakan dia tidak tahu menahu, "Untuk sementara sepertinya _Lulu_ akan mengurusnya."

"Lulu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Oh Luhan, _Kim Kyungsoo._ Jongin, bisakah kau memberikan vitamin anakmu padanya?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti, "Untuk apa?"

"Agar perkembangan otakmu berjalan lebih cepat."

 _Adik_ Baekhyun itu mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongin untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga?" tanya Jongin dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya perlahan, "Jangan begitu ya, _Sayang_. _Mama_ mohon." Ucapnya yang disambut dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti.

Di saat mereka berbincang, seseorang tiba dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Seseorang dengan kemeja berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berbau rumah sakit yang sangat kentara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku di sini—" ucap Baekhyun yang terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan melihat _instastory_ dari Baekhyun setengah jam sebelumnya, "Dan mobilmu ada di depan. Aku melakukan hal yang tepat dengan meninggalkan mobil di rumah sakit dan naik bis kemari."

Baekhyun melirik dan memberikan sikutan ke perut Chanyeol dengan kesal, "Aku tidak akan menyetir."

"Pelit sekali."

"KAU! Kemarin lusa kau baru saja menukar belanjaanku—"

"YA! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

Baekhyun mendesis sebelum akhirnya menjetikkan jarinya di dahi Chanyeol dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana, "Rasakan."

"Anakmu akan menjadi seorang _warrior,_ Chanyeol- _ah._ " Ucap Jongin yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tertawa—dengan terpaksa, "Sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini, Jongin— _ACK_! Sakit, Baek! Astaga!" serunya yang mendapatkan cubitan di perut dengan keras.

"Jangan begitu ya, Soo…" Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan nada yang memohon.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Apanya?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti dengan permohonan Jongin baru saja.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan memelas, "Derita kita nampaknya berbeda, hm?" tanyanya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa _awkward_ dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di sekolah Taehyung. Di sebuah gedung olahraga di mana Taehyung berlatih untuk kejuaraan _Taekwondo-_ nya nanti. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol menjemput, karena biasanya Taehyung pulang dengan bis atau Baekhyun yang menjemput dengan Dokjun saja.

"Masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah _hotdog._

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Masih 15 menit lagi latihan akan selesai."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokjun melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibunya, "Makan yang banyak ya, kalian."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Dokjun dan mendapati anak lelakinya itu tersenyum dengan saos yang meluber di samping pipinya, "Berantakan sekali, astaga." Gumamnya sembari tertawa.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah istrinya dan kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil yang berada di samping Baekhyun, "Kaca spion bisa digunakan untuk bercermin dan melihat wajahmu sendiri, _Nyonya Park_. Silakan dilakukan." Ucapnya dengan nada bosan.

Istri Chanyeol itu mendesis, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Untung saja ada Dokjun di sini, jika tidak aku sudah melemparkan bungkusan tisu itu tepat di wajahmu, _Tuan_ _Park._ " Gumamnya dengan rahang yang ditekan.

"Aku patut bersyukur kalau begitu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang lebar dan membuat Baekhyun muak setengah mati.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Dokjun sendiri segera berlari dengan tidak sabar—agar cepat bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya—dan menyebabkan Baekhyun berteriak agar anak itu tidak berlari. Walaupun ucapannya itu berakhir percuma. Di belakang anak itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mendebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting—dan sempat Baekhyun mengusap perutnya agar anaknya tidak seperti Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu. Perdebatan mereka akhirnya berakhir ketika Dokjun terjatuh saat berlari.

" _MAMAAA!_ " teriak anak itu yang membuat Baekhyun bergegas ke mana anak itu terduduk.

"Sudah Mama bilang jangan berlarian—" Baekhyun menegakkan anaknya agar berdiri, "astaga lututmu—Dokjun- _ah…_ "

Chanyeol yang beberapa langkah di belakang itu kemudian berjongkok dan menghela nafasnya, "Ayo ikut Papa." Ucapnya yang kemudian membawa Dokjun ke dalam gendongannya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat—yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu tempat itu sama sekali.

Anak lelaki itu masih terisak dan Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya perlahan, "Sakit?"

 _Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sebenarnya._

Dokjun mengangguk, "Sakit, _Papa…_ " keluhnya dengan tangisan yang mulai mereda.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mendudukkan anak lelakinya di samping wastafel, "Tapi _Papa_ harus mencucinya. Akan sedikit sakit, tapi _Papa_ yakin _jagoan Papa_ tidak akan menangis lagi."

Dokjun, dengan alis yang berkerut mengangguk, menuruti segala macam ucapan ayahnya. Chanyeol sendiri membasahi kertas tisu yang baru saja ia ambil dan membasahinya dengan air. Dan kemudian, dengan sangat hati-hati dia menempelkan tisu yang sudah basah itu ke lutut anak lelakinya, yang saat ini berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Melihat bagaimana usaha Dokjun begitu besar agar tidak terlihat cengeng di depannya. Meskipun dia sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana matanya berair karena menahan sakit.

Ketika selesai, Chanyeol mengusap rambut Dokjun perlahan dan menyejajarkan dirinya, "Tahu _kenapa Mama_ selalu mengatakan untuk tidak berlari?" anak lelaki itu mengangguk, "Bagus. _Mama_ tidak ingin _jagoan_ nya menangis begini. Karena jika anak _Mama_ menangis begini, _Mama_ akan menangis juga. Dokjun mau?"

"Tidak…"

" _Good._ Mulai sekarang, jika _Mama_ berkata seperti itu, harus diperhatikan. Mengerti?" Dokjun mengangguk dan membuat Chanyeol gemas sehingga ia mencubit pipi gemuk itu perlahan, "Tapi anak _Papa_ sangat pintar, hm? Tidak menangis ketika _Papa_ membersihkan ini."

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan menggendong Dokjun lagi. Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha agar lutut anak lelakinya tidak bergesekan dengan pakaiannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung olahraga itu. Sesekali Dokjun menunjukkan jalan pada Chanyeol ke mana dan di mana kakak lelakinya berlatih.

Ketika sampai di dalam, Chanyeol mendapati anak sulungnya yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dan ketika anak itu melihat dirinya datang bersama adiknya, dia langsung berdiri.

" _Are you okay, Buddy?_ " tanya Taehyung pada Dokjun yang masih menggantung di badan Chanyeol seperti koala.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk, dan semakin menyusupkan dirinya pada sang ayah lebih dalam lagi—seakan malu dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sang kakak terlihat khawatir dan mengusapkan tangan di pipinya. Begitulah, Taehyung tidak pernah mau adik lelakinya terluka meskipun sebenarnya itu perlu agar Dokjun lebih tahan banting—kata Chanyeol begitu.

"Aku harus mengobatinya di rumah nanti." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun—yang kemudian menyerahkan Dokjun pada ibunya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan diulangi, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada lirih dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari anak lelakinya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jongdae—yang sempat berteriak pada Baekhyun bahwa dia merindukannya dan membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati—mereka berempat pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dokjun sendiri tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk duduk di depan bersama ibunya. Sebelum akhirnya, di tengah perjalanan, anak kecil itu sudah tertidur karena kelelahan setelah bermain dengan Taeoh sepanjang sore.

" _Ma,_ kemarin Dokjun _nie_ menggumam padaku sebelum tidur."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang duduk di belakang.

"Dia bilang dia akan jadi kakak yang baik—" Taehyung terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "dia tidak sabar sebenarnya. Bahkan sebelum itu dia bertanya apakah adiknya bisa datang lebih cepat."

"Kalau ada yang namanya _hamil express_ mungkin dia akan lahir lebih cepat." Sela Chanyeol sambal menyetir.

"Pusatkan perhatianmu pada jalan raya daripada menyela dengan kata-kata _nonsense_ , Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

" _Ah,_ baik, _Nyonya._ Maafkan _hamba._ "

Baekhyun mendelik sebelum akhirnya tatapan jahat itu menjadi lembut ketika melihat Dokjun yang tertidur, "Dia sangat lucu, bukan?" gumamnya sembari mengangumi wajah polos anak lelakinya.

"Tapi kemarin _Mama_ memanggil Dokjun _nie_ iblis _junior._ " Sela Taehyung.

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak momen baru saja, _Park Taehyung?_ "

" _Ah,_ maafkan _hamba, Nyonya Park._ " Ujar Taehyung yang menirukan ayahnya.

"Aku bertaruh seminggu lagi Dokjun akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Kata Chanyeol yang membelokkan mobil ke kompleks rumah mereka.

" _Maafkan hamba?_ " tanya Taehyung yang terkikik di belakang.

" _Correct, Son!_ "

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kesal, "Bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu ketenanganku barang sebentar saja?"

" _Maafkan kami, Nyonya._ " Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa Chanyeol yang keras hingga mengagetkan Dokjun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Jika bisa dibilang, kehamilan Baekhyun kali ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit pusing. Bukan karena sifat Baekhyun yang lebih kasar—seperti ketika mengandung Dokjun dulu—tapi sifatnya sekarang menjadi berlebihan. Bahkan wanita itu mudah menangis pada hal sepele. Contohnya ketika ikan hias peliharaan Dokjun mati dua hari yang lalu. Dokjun, si pemilik ikan tersebut dengan santainya berkata bahwa ikannya mati dan berusia sudah tua— _padahal baru seminggu di rumah mereka._ Sedangkan Baekhyun menguburnya dengan isakan dan membuat Dokjun kebingungan mengapa ibunya menangis.

Seminggu yang lalu Taehyung dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama saat menemani Baekhyun melihat _drama_ yang ada di televisi. Dengan sabar, Taehyung mengulurkan lembar demi lembar tisu pada Baekhyun—sembari menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali. Bahkan remaja itu mengambilkan air minum pada ibunya dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan seakan sedang pada suasana berduka.

Chanyeol tahu perubahan _mood_ Baekhyun sangat ekstrem untuk kehamilan kedua kali ini. Meskipun wanita itu masih banyak berteriak dan marah, tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia bisa mencebikkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi untungnya, Baekhyun tidak seemosional ketika mengandung Dokjun dulu. Karena saat bersama Dokjun, Baekhyun seakan-akan _Hulk_ yang bisa berubah menjadi _hijau dan besar_ ketika sedang emosi—dan Chanyeol bisa melihat sifat itu pada diri anak lelakinya saat ini.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun yang terisak hanya karena _cake red velvet_ -nya dihabiskan— _oleh Chanyeol._ Lelaki itu lebih menyiapkan mentalnya pada Baekhyun yang _brutal_ ketimbang _Baekhyun yang drama queen_ begini. Karena Baekhyun yang begini membuatnya panik. Apalagi di tengah malam begitu, di saat kedua anaknya sudah tidur, dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka sembari terisak—meratapi piring _cake-_ nya yang kosong karena isinya sudah masuk ke dalam perut suaminya dan hanya menyisakan dua buah berwarna merah kesukaan Baekhyun di sana.

"Baek, _sorry._ " Ucap Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan kikuknya.

Wanita itu menutup lemari es dan bersandar di sana. Ia menatap suaminya dengan mata yang basah dan bibir yang mengerucut, " _Kenapa_ kau menghabiskannya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang 100 persen didramatisir.

"Karena aku lapar?"

"Tidak menjawab karena kau sudah makan nasi dengan porsi yang banyak." Sanggah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Berusaha mencari solusi yang tepat agar pertanyaan itu terjawab.

"Jangan diam, Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

" _Okay,_ karena—" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk wanita itu, " _sorry, Bee._ Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau sudah tidak menginginkan _cake_ itu jadi aku memakannya ketika menonton televisi tadi—dan tadi kau sedang tidur."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan bangun dan mencarinya?" ucap Baekhyun yang suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena wajahnya saat ini terantuk dengan badan Chanyeol yang besar itu.

"Tidak. Itu salahku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara penuh kekalahan.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan mendongak. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang terlihat bersalah—dan membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk marah pada suaminya.

" _Kenapa?_ Kau ingin aku mencarikannya? Aku akan mencarinya jika kau mau." Ucap Chanyeol yang saat ini menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin makan itu lagi."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan posisi jari-jemari yang masih berjalan-jalan di sela-sela rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau berpikir aku sedikit emosional akhir-akhir ini? Maksudku, aku jadi mudah menangis akan hal-hal kecil. Aku dulu tidak begini tapi entah mengapa aku jadi begini—astaga sekarang aku ingin menangis juga." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _It's okay,_ Baek. Kau sedang pada fase itu. Hormonmu membuat emosimu berubah-ubah."

"Dan kau menghadapiku yang begini."

"Tapi aku yang membuatmu begini."

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bagian belakang tubuhnya, " _Because I can't resist this ass._ "

Dengan keras, Baekhyun menepuk dada suaminya, "Kau merusak momennya!"

"Tapi aku berkata jujur."

"Tapi waktunya tidak tepat!"

Chanyeol membela dirinya sekali lagi, "Aku harus mencontohkan hal yang baik pada anakku!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Wajah lelaki itu berubah puas, karena Baekhyun sudah menyerah dengan segala macam omong kosongnya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Asalkan semua keinginanmu terpenuhi dan kalian sehat—aku akan melakukan apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu, "Tumben kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, agar _mood-_ mu selalu bagus dan aku mendapatkan jatah lebih nanti." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika dan kakinya segera melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mengekor di belakangnya sembari memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nyonya Park_ berulang kali.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

Taehyung dijemput ayah dan ibunya sore itu. Latihan lebih intens lagi dan terkadang dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk pulang dengan bis. Lagipula ayahnya sudah pulang dari _shift_ paginya, sehingga dia tidak perlu repot untuk menunggu bis disaat dia sudah lelah begitu.

Dengan langkah terseret dia menghampiri adik lelakinya yang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebar dan menengadahkan tangannya meminta untuk dipeluk. Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya dan menurut: memeluk adiknya sebentar dan mencium pipi gemuknya berulang kali.

" _Hyung_ bau keringat." Ucap Dokjun yang disambut dengan tawa Baekhyun.

"YA! Itu sudah pasti!" seru Taehyung yang membuat Dokjun terkikik.

"Kemarikan tasnya. Ayo pulang." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berdiri.

Chanyeol yang berdiri setelah Dokjun turun dari pangkuannya itu pun berucap, "Kau harus makan banyak, _Tae._ "

Taehyung mengangguk, "Akhir-akhir ini aku cepat Lelah, _Pa._ Tapi efek bagusnya aku jadi tidur lebih cepat." Ucapnya yang saat ini berjalan dan menggandeng Dokjun menuju ke arah mobil mereka berada.

"Iya, kau sekarang tidak punya waktu untuk bermain _games_ jika malam tiba dan itu hal bagus." Sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan ucapan Baekhyun baru saja, " _Papa_ sudah membawakan _vitamin_ dari rumah sakit. Kau bisa membawanya dan meminumnya."

"Siap, _Dok!_ "

"Tapi kau harus makan banyak juga. Itu yang paling penting. Kurangi makanan keringnya."

"Tapi _snack is life, Pa._ "

Baekhyun, yang saat ini sedang membetulkan posisi Dokjun di mobil itu mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya, " _No._ Kau harus mengurangi itu dan mulai makan buah. _Mama_ sudah membelikannya—buah di lemari es belum kau sentuh sama sekali."

Taehyung yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang adik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa terpojok dan menjawab, "Iya, _Ma._ "

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang mencecar Taehyung. Iya, Baekhyun memang sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut makanan. Apalagi untuk Taehyung yang sebentar lagi berkompetisi itu. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Taehyung lewat kaca tengah mobilnya dan melihat anak pertamanya itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Iya, karena semua ucapan Baekhyun benar, maka Taehyung tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengiyakannya.

"—kemarin lusa bekal makananmu juga tidak habis. Membeli camilan juga di sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang menuduh.

"Hmm… membeli _cake, Ma…_ " jawab Taehyung lirih.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, " _Mama_ sudah bilang habiskan dulu makananmu. Jika masih belum kenyang baru membeli yang lainnya. Atau mau makan di sekolah saja?" cecarnya.

"Jangan, _Ma…_ "

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya, "Padahal kau sendiri juga _picky_ kalau soal makanan. Seperti ayahmu." Gumam Baekhyun yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol—yang saat ini tidak membela Taehyung sama sekali karena ini memang kesalahannya.

Disaat Taehyung diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban, Dokjun pun menepuk tangan kakaknya perlahan, " _Hyung,_ katakan."

"Apa?" bisik Taehyung yang menarik perhatian ayah dan ibunya di depan.

" _Maafkan hamba, Mama Park._ Begitu." Ucap Dokjun sembari memberikan kepalan tangan tanda memberikan semangat.

Mendengar itu, Taehyung menutup wajahnya karena menahan tawa, dan Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangis. Baekhyun? _Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar ucapan itu dengan mulut yang terbuka karena terkejut._

* * *

 _ **Hmm, maaf ini udah lama banget keknya gak update karena ya karena adult life menyita semua waktuku huhu**_

 _ **Dan pasti udah banyak juga yang males nungguinnya. It's okay kok!**_

 _ **Sama kek apa yang dinyanyiin Kyungsoo, "People come; and people go." jadi ya sudah lah ya.**_

 _ **Yang penting ku masih melakukan hobiku yang ga jelas ini.**_

 _ **Kenapa jadi curhat, Bhambwank :(**_

 _ **Pokoknya aku bakal terus update kok kalo sempat! Dan aku bakal nyempatin!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Nana._**


	6. Chapter 6

**SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAAAAAA!**

 **Ku berusaha update secepatnya, Guys!**

 **Seriusan ku akan menyempatkan waktu. Hehe.**

 _ **I love you 3000. LMAO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kenapa_ tidak tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, mencari alasan yang paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan _Mama-_ nya baru saja. Memang saat ini sudah jam dua pagi, dan untuk Taehyung yang punya jam tidur teratur tentu sangat aneh jika masih terjaga—atau sedang terjaga.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Ma." ucap remaja itu setelah menyesap teh panas yang baru saja ia buat.

Baekhyun menghampiri dan mengusak rambutnya. Sang _Mama_ tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaku dari anak sulungnya.

" _Nervous that much?_ "

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, _Ma._ Aku merasa persiapannya sudah sangat matang, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak gugup—"

"Itu wajar! _Mama_ juga merasakan itu dulu. Tapi kau juga harus istirahat, Tae. Itu yang paling penting."

Remaja itu mengangguk setuju. Selebihnya ia mengusapkan wajahnya ke perut sang _Mama_ yang sudah mulai berbentuk. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga ibunya tertawa terbahak-bahak—menyadari bahwa anak sulungnya masih sama manjanya seperti dulu. Apalagi jika Dokjun tidak sedang bersama mereka, maka Taehyung kecil merasukinya lagi.

" _Mama._ " Taehyung mendongak.

"Hm?"

" _He or she?_ " tanyanya.

Baekhyun menimang sebentar, sebelum berucap, " _Mama_ tidak peduli sejujurnya, Taehyung- _ah._ Asalkan dia sehat saja." jawabnya.

"Aku memikirkan hal yang sama, _Mom._ Tapi sejujurnya aku seperti _Papa. 'She' is better._ "

Baekhyun tertawa, menyadari bahwa Taehyung dan Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya. Entah mengapa, sifat dan cara berbicara dari anak lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Jika saja orang tidak tahu bagaimana status Taehyung di keluarga mereka, maka mungkin orang-orang mengira bahwa Taehyung anak kandung dari mereka. Apalagi dengan wajah mirip Baekhyun dan sifat dan cara bertindak yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun memang, orang yang baru mengenal mereka akan mengira begitu.

" _If this baby is a she, I will treat her like a princess. I have no princess in my life, Mom!"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung akan melemparkan gombalan-gombalan yang sangat Baekhyun benci—karena terkadang secara spontan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun menggoda Taehyung, " _Me? I'm not your princess?_ " tanyanya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, "Ah, benar. _Mama_ seorang putri juga."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Merasa bahwa Taehyung sudah mulai beranjak dewasa karena mulai tahu cara-cara mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan begitu. Ia sedikit tersipu. Meskipun demi Tuhan ia lebih banyak membencinya.

Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun, " _Putri Fiona._ " ucapnya sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah ingin melemparkan cangkir kosong ke kepala anak lelakinya.

Baekhyun membenci gombalan-gombalan itu memang, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak mengira akan mendapatkan ejekan dari anak lelakinya. _Dengan metode yang sama persis seperti suaminya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sembari menggandeng anak bungsunya—untuk sementara. Beberapa kali ia menyapa pegawai-pegawai rumah sakit yang ia kenal, dan bahkan ia sempat melihat Kyungri yang tersenyum padanya dengan wajah kikuk. _Hey,_ meskipun mereka sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi suasana canggung tetap tidak bisa hilang. Dan Baekhyun sudah merasa bahwa tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Sama sekali.

Ia melenggangkan kakinya ke arah di mana ruangan Chanyeol berada. Ia sengaja datang tanpa memberi tahu, kejutan katanya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak direncanakan juga. Ia datang dan membawa baju ganti untuk suaminya. Dan setelah itu mereka bisa pergi ke tempat Taehyung melaksanakan pertandingan awal Taekwondonya. Masih pertandingan penyisihan, dan Baekhyun sangat yakin Taehyung bisa melewatinya. Lagipula anak itu menjadi unggulan kedua dari sekolahnya setelah Yoonsung—yang bisa jadi menjadi salah satu atlet remaja terbaik saat ini. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah sangat bangga dengan pencapaian anak lelakinya. Dengan menjadi perwakilan saja Baekhyun sudah sangat senang. Dia dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menargetkan kemenangan untuk saat ini, namun ketika melihat kemampuan Taehyung yang di atas rata-rata, maka bukan sebuah kesalahan jika mereka menggantungkan asa.

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan suaminya, ia mendapati lelaki itu sedang melipat badannya seperti trenggiling di sofa. Matanya terlihat sedikit menghitam di bagian bawahnya, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas iba karena tahu suaminya bekerja dengan keras. Dengan sangat keras. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sudah ingin mundur dari pekerjaannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya mencintai pekerjaannya juga. Hanya masalah waktu yang membuat lelaki itu ingin pergi ke bidang lain dari rumah sakitnya.

"Dokjun- _ah,_ " Baekhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Dokjun, "bangunkan _Papa,_ hm?" pintanya berbisik.

Wajah jahil Dokjun tiba-tiba muncul. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga bahwa Dokjun akan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan liar. Maka sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun sudah melarangnya.

" _No hitting. No screaming. Just wake him up, Little Captain._ " ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari anak lelakinya.

Anak kecil itu berjalan tenang ke arah sang ayah. Ia berhenti tepat di samping ayahnya yang tertidur pulas. Berkontemplasi sejenak, Dokjun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas. Mungkin ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mengatakan _'It's okay.'_ ; dan Dokjun menepuk lengan Chanyeol perlahan.

" _Papa? Papa_ —"

Setelah berusaha cukup lama, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih abu-abu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Dokjun berdiri di sampingnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat Dokjun ke pangkuannya. Senyumnya terlihat lebih bodoh lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat sebuah _paper bag_ yang sudah ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Setelah itu kita pergi ke _Olympic._ Tapi kalau kau terlalu lelah tidak usah tidak apa-apa. Taehyung tidak mengharapkan kita datang di pertandingan penyisihan lagipula."

Dengan suara serak dan wajah malas, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku mandi dulu."

" _Hard day?"_ tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambut tebal milik Chanyeol. Ia menyukai rambut Chanyeol yang hitam sekarang—karena Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol terlihat lebih dewasa lagi.

" _Yeah, same old, same old._ Mungkin aku akan mengeluhkan banyak hal jika sudah di rumah nanti."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya nanti. Sekarang mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke _Olympic_ untuk menjemput Taehyung dan mengajaknya makan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mencium pipi gemuk Dokjun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan anak lelaki itu pada Baekhyun. Ia meraih _paper bag_ itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi. Baekhyun sendiri akhirnya mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menonton _video-video_ dokumenter hewan liar bersama anak lelakinya—karena Dokjun akhir-akhir ini menyukai dokumenter hewan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa anak lelakinya yang satu ini sangat terobsesi dengan hewan-hewan liar. Sangat normal jika anak kecil menyukai hewan-hewan liar, tapi nampaknya obsesi Dokjun sedikit tidak wajar.

Ketika Dokjun merasa bosan, Baekhyun membiarkan anak lelaki itu berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Sesekali ia bertanya pada Baekhyun apa saja yang sedang ia lihat, dan Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan sabar. Rasanya senang melihat Dokjun bertingkah aktif begitu.

" _Mama,_ " Dokjun membawa sebuah bingkai foto dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, "ini foto apa? Aneh sekali." tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya sebelum mengambil apa yang Dokjun bawa. Ketika ia melihat apa yang sedang ia pegang, ia tersenyum.

"Ini foto adik Dokjun."

" _My sister?_ " tanya Dokjun antusias.

Baekhyun terkekeh; menyadari bahwa ketiga lelaki di rumahnya secara tidak langsung berkata pasti pada jenis kelamin anaknya kelak. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun mengangguk; mengiyakan apa yang Dokjun katakan tadi.

" _Kenapa_ dia tidak punya wajah, _Mama? Is she okay?_ " tanya Dokjun dengan alis mengerut karena khawatir.

" _She is perfectly fine,_ Jun _ie._ Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki wajah dan badan yang lengkap seperti yang Jun _ie_ punya."

"Tapi dia akan tumbuh sepertiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan akan lahir sempurna."

Dokjun meraih foto _ultrasound_ tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan memperhatikan foto itu dengan wajah yang ceria.

" _She's pretty, Mom._ " ucapnya yang kemudian mendongak ke arah Baekhyun.

Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah di mana bingkai-bingkai foto berada—Dokjun mengambil foto itu dari sana. Senyum Baekhyun terulas ketika melihat foto-foto yang ada di sana. Ia melihat foto mereka saat masih berkencan—dan bersama Taehyung yang masih berusia empat tahun. Baekhyun sangat ingat dengan hari itu. Ketika mereka menghabiskan natal di China, saat Baekhyun melaksanakan pertukaran mahasiswa di sana. Sehun mengambil foto itu ketika malam natal tiba. Dengan Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah cangkir beruap dan Chanyeol yang menggendong Taehyung. Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera—karena Sehun memanggil mereka—dan Taehyung dengan ceria memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Di samping foto itu ada foto saat Taehyung menggendong Dokjun yang masih baru saja lahir. Bahkan saat itu Dokjun masih menggunakan selimut rumah sakit—Baekhyun hafal dengan jelas. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum dengan hidung yang memerah. Karena Baekhyun sangat ingat, saat itu Taehyung menangis karena ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun dan adiknya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih memamerkan senyumnya, yang saat itu sedikit tidak sempurna karena gigi depan Taehyung yang baru terlepas.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol selalu membawa keluarganya bahkan ketika bekerja sekalipun. Terlihat bagaimana lelaki itu menghadapkan foto-foto itu ke arahnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang _family man;_ lelaki yang selalu mementingkan keluarganya daripada apapun yang ia punya. Ia tidak ingin mencontoh keadaan keluarganya dulu—ketika ia masih kecil—dan dia tidak ingin ada kesenjangan di antara mereka. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika Chanyeol ingin melepaskan pekerjaannya dan memilih pekerjaan dengan waktu yang lebih senggang agar bisa menghabiskan harinya bersama keluarga.

"Senyummu terlihat bodoh tapi _ya_ memang seperti itu setiap hari."

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol datang dengan handuk di kepala dan _paper bag_ berisi baju kotor. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dan siap mengejek Baekhyun yang saat ini mendelik kesal.

Baekhyun meraih _paper bag_ itu dan meneliti isinya, "Baju yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Oh, benar juga," Chanyeol membuka loker yang ada tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya dan melemparkan baju kotor itu ke arah Baekhyun, " _nice catch,_ Nyonya Park!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesis dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya baru saja. Menyebalkan sungguh, apalagi senyum dengan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi—dan lesung pipi Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Baekhyun memaafkan apapun yang diperbuat suaminya itu.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan galak begitu—"

"Bisa tidak berhenti begitu?" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berjinjit untuk mengeringkan rambut lelaki tersebut.

"Kau akan bersamaku seumur hidup, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu dan aku ingin cepat mati saja rasanya."

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya. Memberikan raut muka terkejut semaksimal mungkin.

"Jadi aku bisa mencari istri baru?"

Baekhyun yang semula mengira Chanyeol akan merengek dan membujuknya untuk jangan berkata begitu, ternyata malah memberikan pernyataan yang tidak pernah ia kira. Memang, Chanyeol tidak bisa ia prediksi. Dan meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia tidak akan menganggapnya serius. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah tahu apa saja yang Chanyeol pajang di ruang kerjanya—dan bahkan Baekhyun tahu apa saja yang ada di ponsel suaminya. Jadi dia benar-benar tahu bahwa yang Chanyeol ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Anakmu ada dua, Tuan Park."

"Tiga sebentar lagi. Atau mungkin akan bertambah beberapa tahun lagi. _Hehe_ —"

Demi Tuhan, ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul suaminya. Jika tidak ada Dokjun mungkin ia akan melakukannya.

" _Ma?_ "

Suara kecil itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa, Jun _ie?_ "

"Adikku nanti akan ada banyak?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Tawa dengan suara _bass_ terdengar keras dari sana. _Dan Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena sadar harus hidup dengan Chanyeol seumur hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Remaja lelaki itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Pertandingan baru saja membuat tenaganya sedikit terkuras. Tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa menyingkirkan Seungjin, _runner up_ tahun lalu. Sebenarnya pertandingan hari ini tidak ia harapkan untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Mengimbangi saja sudah cukup. Bahkan semalam dia sempat bercerita pada ibunya dan meminta maaf jika dia tidak bisa menang hari ini. Karena Seungjin diunggulkan tahun ini—juara tahun kemarin sudah berada di sekolah menengah atas sekarang.

Ia merasa lelah sekarang, namun rasanya sudah sedikit terbayar ketika pelatih beserta kru dari sekolahnya mengucapkan selamat. Karena sejujurnya, jika Seungjin sudah bisa dikalahkan, maka tantangan besarnya sedikit berkurang. Beberapa kali juga Jongdae mengatakan bahwa tendangan di kepala yang diarahkan tadi sangat bagus. Bahkan Jongdae sendiri tidak mengira jika ia bisa melakukannya beberapa kali hingga skor berakhir telak.

Saat ini ia sudah berjalan ke dalam ruang tunggu stadium untuk beristirahat sebentar. Sebelum nanti dia akan menonton Yoonsung yang akan bertanding setengah jam lagi. Sembari menyeka keringat, ia mengecek ponselnya. Ia bisa membaca pesan dari ibunya yang memberikan semangat untuk pertandingan dan tidak berhenti membuatnya tersenyum. _His mom is the sweetest, after all._

Tribun stadium masih belum begitu ramai. Lagipula masih babak 32 besar. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika belum ramai seperti final tiba. Karena jika sudah final, maka seisi stadium akan penuh dengan suporter dari sekolah atau keluarga dari atlet sendiri. Ia tidak membayangkan dirinya untuk masuk final sebenarnya. Setelah ia tahu bagaimana dan siapa saja peserta kompetisi kali ini. Ia juga sudah meminta maaf pada orang tuanya jika tidak bisa memenangkan kompetisi—dan dia siap untuk belajar lebih keras karena dia meninggalkan pelajaran sekolah beberapa kali.

Merasa bosan, ia memilih untuk menenteng barang-barangnya dan keluar untuk menonton pertandingan kakak kelasnya itu. Ia berdiri di sisi bawah stadium sejenak, sembari mencari-cari bangku mana yang nyaman untuk ditempati. Sempat dia melihat segerombolan anak-anak yang satu sekolah dengannya duduk dan menonton pertandingan. Namun dia malas menyapa jadi dia mencari tempat yang lain saja. Sebelum akhirnya, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Kedua orang lain yang ada di belakang anak kecil itu sepertinya tidak sadar jika dia menatap ke arah mereka—dan mereka lebih memperhatikan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

Tasnya terasa berat, namun langkah kakinya sangat ringan sekarang. Dengan cepat dia bergegas ke arah orang-orang itu berada. Senyumnya sudah sangat bodoh karena dia bisa melihat anak kecil tadi berlari ke arahnya—dan membuat dua orang yang lain berekspresi panik.

"Jun _ie!_ " serunya yang kemudian menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu.

" _Hyung, so good!_ " ucap anak kecil itu dengan wajah ceria.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah di mana anak kecil itu semula duduk dan mendapati dua orang dewasa yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia merasa senang, walaupun ia sudah berkata bahwa tidak perlu datang ke pertandingan hari ini.

" _My boy did it!_ "

" _Thank you, Ma._ "

"Tendangan terakhirmu sangat bagus, Taehyung- _ah._ "

Remaja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kata Jongdae _Samchon_ bahkan aku bermain lebih baik daripada saat latihan atau _sparing_ —"

Sang ayah menimpali, "Kau bisa menang jika bermain seperti tadi seterusnya. Mereka, sebelum kau, dan yang sekarang tidak begitu bagus."

"Setelah ini Yoonsung, _Pa._ "

"Kau pernah menang melawannya atau belum?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Perbandingannya 60 dan 40. Dia hanya menang dariku sekali lebih banyak."

"Mungkin kalian akan imbang nanti."

Ia terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menggamit lengan ibunya dan berucap, " _Did I really do good?_

Baekhyun, sang ibu mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terpasang lebar, "Sangat baik. Sangat amat baik."

Rasanya senang ketika mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Apalagi ketika mereka memberikan dukungan di saat dia tidak meminta sama sekali. _That's why he loves his family so much._

Baekhyun, yang melihat anak sulungnya menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar itu mengerutkan alis. Aneh rasanya.

"Ada apa?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Senang rasanya _Mama_ dan _Papa_ datang. Meskipun aku tidak tahu."

"Besok kami akan datang lagi. Kau harus bermain dengan baik." ucap Baekhyun.

" _Siap, Nyonya Park!_ "

Mereka bertiga melihat pertandingan setelahnya. Karena si bungsu sudah meringkuk ke arah ayahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Terkadang mereka bertiga mengagumi kebiasaan Dokjun yang bisa tidur kapan saja dan di mana saja—bahkan di tempat yang bising sekali pun—jika sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Meskipun Baekhyun sempat mengatakan bahwa dulu Taehyung juga mirip seperti itu, namun Taehyung masih bersikukuh jika Dokjun memiliki kebiasaan yang lebih parah darinya.

Setelah selesai melihat Yoonsung, mereka berempat pergi dari sana. Chanyeol sendiri menggendong Dokjun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dan Baekhyun berjalan sembari membawa barang-barang anak sulungnya tersebut. Tidak lupa mereka berpamitan pada Jongdae yang masih ada di _venue_ pertandingan dan menunggu pertandingan terakhir selesai.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di rumah saja karena Dokjun sudah terlelap. Sempat Chanyeol melancarkan protes namun keputusan tetap berada di tangan Baekhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan lelaki itu sempat jengkel karena anak sulungnya tidak memihak dirinya sehingga ia merasa dipojokkan saat ini.

"—Taehyung kau tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama." gerutu Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan setir mobilnya itu.

"Aku pikir _Papa_ sudah tahu mengapa aku tidak menolak ucapan _Mama._ " jawabnya santai—sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun menyahut, "Apa?"

"Ya… ya… aku menghindari _Mama_ yang marah—tapi ide _Mama_ tidak buruk, _kok!_ "

Chanyeol menggerutu lagi, "Cari aman."

"Jadi? Kau menyetujui ide _Mama_ karena itu—"

"Tidak, _Ma._ Tapi benar kata _Mama_ —kasihan Dokjun karena dia sudah tidur."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum berucap lagi, "Tapi kalau misalkan _Mama_ mengatakan kita makan _donkatsu_ —kau akan menyetujuinya, _'kan_?"

"Tentu saja— _eh,_ bukan begitu, _Ma._ Tapi itu memang ide bagus _sih_."

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian tidak ada yang memihakku, _'kan_?"

Taehyung melirik ke arah kaca spion tengah mobil itu. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sang ayah. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan kode pada sang ayah, namun ayahnya malah melemparkan tanggung jawab itu pada Taehyung.

Ia menghela nafas—karena tahu ayahnya sedang menyetir jadi dia yang harus menanggapi ibunya, "Bukannya begitu, _Ma..._ Ini kesempatan langka saja bisa makan di luar rumah berempat—lagipula Dokjun akan bangun kalau sudah tahu soal makanan. _Dia 'kan rakus, Ma._ "

"Kau mengatakan adikmu sendiri rakus?"

Taehyung segera mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Sempat ia melirik ke arah spion tengah, mendapati sisi samping mata ayahnya terlihat mengerut karena menahan tawa.

" _Ya_ tapi kenyataannya Dokjun selalu makan banyak, _Ma._ Seperti _Mama_ —"

"Park Taehyung."

Ketika nama lengkapnya disebutkan, Taehyung segera menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak berucap lebih. Dia awalnya berniat untuk bercanda, namun kali ini tampaknya _timing_ sedang tidak tepat. Suara Baekhyun sendiri sudah terdengar lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. Jadi mungkin dia sudah jengkel dengan suami dan anak sulungnya sekarang.

"Kita hampir sampai rumah." kata Chanyeol santai—sembari membelokkan mobilnya ke kompleks perumahan mereka.

Mobil lebih hening setelahnya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak berani untuk berbicara banyak. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun baru saja menyebutkan nama lengkap anaknya—kemungkinan besar dia akan mendapatkan amarah yang sebenarnya setelah ini. Dengan pasrah dia memasukkan mobil ke area rumah mereka. Sempat ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati wanita itu mengerutkan alis. Jika sudah begini Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena sudah pasti dia dan Taehyung bersalah setelah terlalu memojokkan Baekhyun yang sedang sensitif itu. Padahal, ucapan Taehyung tadi ada benarnya. Karena Dokjun pasti akan tersadar lagi ketika mencium bau makanan atau mendengar kata makan—entah, anak itu mendapatkan kebiasaan itu dari mana.

Dokjun yang semula tertidur itu akhirnya terbangun ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil mereka. Anak itu terlihat bingung, mungkin dia merasa aura di antara yang lainnya terasa tidak nyaman.

" _Mama,_ di mana?" ucapnya yang kemudian saat ini bersarang di gendongan ibunya. Dia terlihat masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Di rumah, Jun _ie._ "

Anak kecil itu dengan suara malas dan alis yang masih berkerut merengek, " _Donkatsu? Kenapa_ pulang? Kata _Mama_ kita akan makan _donkatsu_ —"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Chanyeol berpura-pura membersihkan debu di kap atas mobilnya dan Taehyung meregangkan badannya. Remaja lelaki itu kemudian berdeham.

" _Don! Uhuk! Katsu_ —astaga, tenggorokanku gatal—" ucapnya sembari berpura-pura batuk.

Baekhyun bersumpah melihat Chanyeol dan Taehyung menahan tawanya. Namun kedua lelaki itu berpura-pura sibuk; bahkan dengan sigap dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengambilkan air untuk anak sulungnya. Lelaki itu juga menepuk kepala Taehyung perlahan dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang memuakkan.

" _Mama, donkatsu…_ " rengek Dokjun sekali lagi yang membuat rasa kesal Baekhyun berubah menjadi rasa malu—walaupun dia masih ingin menghajar dua lelaki lainnya.

.

.

.

" _Papa, kenapa_ ada di sini?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di lantai, ditemani televisi yang menyala, serta bantal, guling, dan selimut yang berserakan. Nafasnya seketika memendek dan matanya terbelalak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dengan rambut yang berantakan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Tae." ucap Chanyeol yang saat ini berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ayolah, jam dua pagi tentu saja menjadi wajar jika ia terkejut begitu.

" _Sorry,_ aku penasaran saja _kenapa Papa_ ada di sini." ucapnya sembari melenggang ke dapur.

"Seperti biasa…" gumam Chanyeol.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, " _She is mad right now?_ "

" _Yeah, yeah. Like usually._ " ucap Chanyeol yang kembali konsentrasi dengan televisinya.

Taehyung mengangguk sebentar. Setelah itu ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan air dan pemanas, serta teh celup yang sudah ia ambil dari kabinet lemari dapur.

" _Papa,_ teh?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Boleh. Tidak perlu pakai gula."

" _Kenapa_ jadi _request_ macam-macam begitu—" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau mau membuatkannya tidak?" Chanyeol mendesis.

"Iya, Paduka Raja."

Chanyeol tergelak ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung baru saja. Dia tidak mengira jika anak sulungnya itu akan memiliki sikap yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Dari sikap cuek, cara berpikir yang cenderung terlalu logis, dan cara meluapkan amarah yang sama meledaknya. Untung saja wajah Taehyung cenderung mirip dengan Baekhyun—yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol heran karena anak lelaki itu bukan anak kandungnya—jika saja wajah Taehyung mirip dengan Chanyeol, maka dia akan mendapatkan dirinya sendiri versi medium. Karena sejujurnya dia sudah mendapatkan Chanyeol mini. _Dokjun maksudnya._

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Taehyung kembali dengan dua cangkir teh panas. Chanyeol sendiri menerima itu dan kembali memperhatikan televisinya. Dia membiarkan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dan ikut menonton televisi bersamanya.

" _Kenapa Mama_ mengusir _Papa, by the way?_ " tanya Taehyung sembari menyesap teh panasnya.

"Kau pasti akan menertawakan _Papa_ jika _Papa_ menceritakannya."

Taehyung melirik ayahnya—yang masih menonton televisi itu. Dia sudah bersiap untuk tertawa sebenarnya. Karena dia tahu pasti alasan mengapa ayahnya tidur di luar kamar tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tadi… kami mengobrol seperti biasanya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika kami pasti mengobrol sebelum tidur—"

"Paduka Raja bisa menceritakan poin pentingnya—sebenarnya _sih._ "

Chanyeol mendelik kesal, " _I told her that she is pregnant._ "

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, "Bukannya benar? _Mama_ memang benar-benar hamil—"

" _But she thought I said that she is fat or bloated or something_ — _she is insecure, you know._ "

Taehyung mengangguk, memahami jika _Mama_ nya sedang minder dengan bentuk tubuhnya saat ini, " _Kenapa Papa_ tidak minta maaf saja?"

" _I did._ Tapi kau tahu sendiri _Mama_ sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah—"

"Bukan marah sebenarnya. Merajuk."

Chanyeol bergeming; ia menjentikkan jarinya dan menghadap ke arah anak lelakinya dengan ekspresi penuh persetujuan, "Kalau masih marah, masih bisa diatasi. Tapi kalau merajuk—astaga, Taehyung- _ah."_

Anak lelaki itu menaruh gelas tehnya yang sudah kosong, " _She will be okay, though._ Mungkin pagi ini _Mama_ justru yang akan meminta maaf—"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, "Padahal sebenarnya _Papa_ sedang lelah setengah mati."

"Nanti _shift_ pagi?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Taehyung menepuk pundak ayahnya itu, " _Papa_ bisa melewatinya. Kurang dari enam bulan lagi, _Pa._ "

" _Thank you, Son._ "

Mereka berdua memang begitu. Lebih bersikap dramatis untuk menyikapi sebuah situasi. Sejujurnya jika dilihat-lihat lagi percakapan mereka sendiri sudah dramatis—apalagi dengan _gesture_ yang berlebihan itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berdua masih berbincang dan membicarakan jalannya _film_ yang diputar di layar. Taehyung sendiri sempat mendapatkan nasihat dari ayahnya—karena Taehyung yang selalu bangun dari tidurnya jika gugup menyerangnya—dan ini sudah hari ketiga dia bangun dari tidurnya di dini hari. Padahal babak perempat final akan dilakukan Taehyung siang nanti.

"Tapi Minwoo cukup bagus, _Pa_ —"

"YA! Jangan jadi pecundang begitu. _Papa_ sudah melihat bagaimana Minwoo bertanding. _He's good, but you are far way better than him._ "

"Benarkah?"

" _Mama_ juga mengatakan begitu. Dia hanya mengandalkan kelelahan dari lawannya dan bertahan terus menerus. Kau harus memanfaatkan momen dan— _BAM!_ Berikan tendangan ke kepala seperti kemarin. Kau benar-benar bermain bagus."

Taehyung tertawa dengan tingkah ayahnya yang sangat bersemangat baru saja, "Jongdae _Samchon_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama, _Pa._ "

" _See? Insting_ atlet _Papa_ belum hilang ternyata—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara serak yang memanggilnya, " _Chanyeollie_ —"

Dua lelaki itu menoleh ke salah satu ujung dari ruang tengah tersebut. Mereka berdua yang terkejut sempat saling mendekat dan bahkan Taehyung sudah memeluk pinggang ayahnya karena takut. _Mereka pengecut, memang._

Di sudut ruangan itu, Baekhyun berdiri dengan piyamanya yang bermotif anjing _corgi._ Ia berdiri dengan alis yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Sama seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk.

Taehyung yang langsung mengerti situasi itu langsung melepaskan pelukan dan menyikut pinggang ayahnya. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya dan mengisyaratkan sang ayah untuk segera memberikan respon.

"YA! Cepat ke kamar!" gerutu Chanyeol pada Taehyung dengan berbisik.

"Siap, Paduka Raja." Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil gelas kosong miliknya. Ia bergegas ke dapur dan menaruhnya di sana. Saat dia kembali ke ruang tengah, ia sudah mendapati _Mama_ nya duduk di depan televisi juga.

Taehyung bermaksud untuk cepat ke kamar, walaupun akhirnya ia kembali ke depan televisi untuk menyampaikan pesan pada ayahnya, " _Pa,_ aku belum mencuci gelas dan pemanasnya—tidak ada salahnya _Papa_ mencucinya sebentar." ucapnya sebelum mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Chanyeol karena ia merusak momen baru saja—dan dia segera melarikan dirinya setelah itu.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam, duduk di samping Chanyeol yang saat ini masih menyandarkan diri di kaki sofa ruang tengah mereka. Televisi tetap menyala, walaupun perhatian lelaki itu sudah tidak terpusat di sana. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil karena Baekhyun yang saat ini memilin jari-jemarinya dengan diam—bahkan ekspresi Baekhyun tidak bisa Chanyeol deskripsikan saat ini.

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Malu rasanya tapi—bisakah kau tidur di kamar sekarang?"

"Kau memintaku tidur di sini tiga jam yang lalu."

"Sekarang tidak lagi."

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir dan mengangkat alisnya. Kepalanya terangguk—ekspresinya sejujurnya sangat menyebalkan saat ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jangan menyebalkan begitu—ekspresimu, astaga."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Sejujurnya aku sedang sangat lelah, Baek—tidak, tidak! Jangan menangis! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya—kalau aku sangat lelah dan bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur di sini sama sekali. Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku sebenarnya bisa tidur di mana saja. Tapi sungguh, aku terlalu lelah untuk tidur sehingga aku terjaga dan tidak bisa tidur—untung saja Taehyung membuatkanku teh panas— _hehe._ "

"Anak itu tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Gugup katanya. Tapi aku sudah meyakinkannya untuk melakukan yang terbaik jadi _ya… he will be alright, though._ "

"Tapi serius, Chan. _I'm really sorry…_ "

"Tidak apa, hormonmu memang berkata begitu, Baek. aku tidak bisa menghalangi itu."

Lelaki itu lebih tergelak lagi ketika mata Baekhyun mulai basah. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya begini membuatnya sedikit geli. Namun sejujurnya dia sedikit bersyukur karena Baekhyun yang begini adalah Baekhyun yang menghiburnya. Dan jika anak mereka lahir nanti—dan hormon Baekhyun yang kembali normal—Chanyeol bisa mengungkitnya lagi. _What a blackmail._

"Aku ada jadwal _check up_ hari ini." gumam Baekhyun yang masih memainkan jari-jemari Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Sudah membuat janji dengan Sungjae, _'kan_?"

Baekhyun kali ini menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah. Jam 11 pagi—jadi Dokjun belum pulang sekolah."

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah sakit. Jadwal operasiku setelah jam makan siang lagipula."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia memilih untuk menumbukkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Babo?_ " tanya Chanyeol yang tertawa walaupun menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang tebal itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku setuju."

"Setuju akan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Dia perempuan."

Lelaki itu terkekeh sekali lagi, " _Kenapa_ kau bisa berkata begitu?"

" _Mom's instinct, Park."_

"Sok tahu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah kesal, "Tapi aku merasa aku lebih sensitif dan manja— _oh,_ kau menyukai sifat yang kedua. Oportunis sekali kau malah memanfaatkan hormonku—"

"Karena kurang dari enam bulan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Yang bahkan berani menantang sopir taksi berkelahi—"

"Salah sendiri _ahjussi_ itu mabuk dulu—"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Tapi bukan berarti harus berkelahi, Baek. Bagaimana jika anak-anak melihat dirimu yang begitu? Hm?"

"Sejujurnya aku yakin Taehyung akan mengambil _pom-pom_ dan bersorak layaknya _cheerleaders_ —"

"Aku setuju kalau yang itu," Chanyeol tertawa sebelum berucap lagi, "Dokjun harus daftar _karate._ "

"Sebentar," Baekhyun menjauhkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Kau ingin membuat keluarga seperti _The Incredibles,_ begitu?"

" _Whoa,_ ide bagus!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat mata suaminya yang berbinar dan senyum bodoh penuh semangat itu, "Tapi Dokjun memang butuh itu."

Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya lagi, " _'Kan?_ Sudah kubilang. Nanti, jika si bungsu lahir, dan dia perempuan, dia bisa memilih apa yang dia mau."

"Balet? Piano? Atau biola? Baiklah, terserah dia."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, " _Oh?_ Padahal aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia berhak memilih _hapkido_ atau _wushu_ —"

Terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dari suaminya. Chanyeol memang bisa menjadi orang yang sangat dewasa, emosional, menyebalkan, atau bahkan jenaka seperti saat ini. Apalagi senyumnya yang bodoh itu—astaga, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghantamkan tinjunya dan mencari suami baru. _Eh,_ tidak seperti itu juga sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

" _Hoho!_ Baekhyun _ie! Long time no see!_ " seru Sungjae saat Baekhyun—serta Chanyeol yang bermuka masam—datang ke ruangannya.

"Kau baru melihat Baekhyun dua minggu yang lalu." gerutu Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan bosan.

" _Oh,_ aku tidak tahu jika kau ikut kemari, _Hyung._ "

"Aku sebesar ini kau tidak bisa melihat? _Woah,_ kau—" Chanyeol berseru dan mulai menggulung kemejanya.

Baekhyun segera merentangkan tangannya dan mendesis, "Chan, sudah—"

"Ingin ku hajar, sungguh." gerutu Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Sejujurnya, jika ada dokter yang lebih baik dari Sungjae, Chanyeol akan menggantinya. Tapi dia sadar bahwa kemampuan Sungjae lebih baik dari dokter lain maka dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mempercayai kemampuan Sungjae, namun tidak bisa percaya dengan orangnya walaupun dia sudah berkencan dengan salah satu perawat bernama Sooyoung. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Sooyoung mau bersama lelaki seperti Sungjae itu.

Dia menunggu Baekhyun yang melakukan kontrol rutinnya. Ia juga mendengarkan beberapa anjuran dari Sungjae dan sesekali berniat untuk meremas bibir lelaki itu karena terlalu banyak berbicara—tapi Chanyeol tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Lagipula Chanyeol hanya kesal, tidak marah ataupun dendam. Mereka baik-baik saja—walaupun ia sering muak dengan tingkah Sungjae yang masih seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kalian ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sungjae ketika semua selesai.

"Pria ini ingin anak perempuan sebenarnya." ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau juga begitu!" tukas Chanyeol dengan pembelaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." jawab Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan wajah masam dari suaminya.

Sungjae terkekeh, "Kalian bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya di jadwal kontrol berikutnya."

"Jangan! Aku ingin tahu jika dia lahir nanti—" seru Chanyeol.

Sungjae melirik jahil, "Tapi aku akan memberikanmu foto _ultrasound_ yang sangat jelas sehingga kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, _Hyung._ Aku tahu kau bisa membacanya—"

"YA! KAU!"

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan bersungut-sungut itu langsung berdiri juga. Ia segera menarik tangan suaminya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut karena Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar emosi untuk kejadian baru saja. Lagipula dia bisa maklum karena Chanyeol yang kurang tidur itu terlihat lelah karena harus berangkat lebih pagi daripada biasanya.

"Jangan kau pedulikan dia." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengusap lengan Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di ruang kerja lelaki bermarga Park itu.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku emosi. Bisa-bisanya begitu—"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Dia hanya bercanda, Chan. Kau tahu sendiri sifat Sungjae seperti apa."

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal."

"Aku paham." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sebentar dan menepuk punggung lelaki itu. _Such a bro hug._

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau dulu bisa hampir berkencan dengannya."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dulu, Chan. Sudah sangat dulu."

"Standar-mu—astaga. Standar macam apa hingga hampir berkencan dengan seorang Yook Sungjae?"

"YA!" Baekhyun mengetuk kepala suaminya hingga lelaki itu berjengit, "Jika aku hampir berkencan dengannya dan kemudian aku berkencan denganmu, berarti—"

"Berarti aku sama dengannya? _Eww,_ tidak mau aku disamakan dengan dia!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Matanya sudah mendelik dan helaan nafasnya sudah cenderung bosan. Memang dia tidak bisa memahami Park Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa, dan dia merasa mendapatkan kejutan setiap harinya.

Chanyeol, yang mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya kesal itu tersenyum, " Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan dia karena _hey,_ kau berkencan denganku berarti kau mengubah standar priamu menjadi lebih baik. Aku dan _Yifan_ juga terlampau jauh—aku lebih tampan dari _angry bird_ itu. Bahkan sepertinya standarmu yang naik dan standar wanitaku yang turun—" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menghantam Chanyeol saat itu juga—dan Chanyeol segera mengatakan hal lain lagi, " _I love you, Bee. You are the only one._ " ucapnya yang kemudian tersenyum seperti anak kecil dan memamerkan lesung pipinya itu.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY BIRDDAE UNTUK MA BABY BAEKHYUNNEEEEEE!**_

 _ **SEMOGA CEPAT JALAN YA, NAK! MAMA LELAH GENDONG KAMU TERUS WKWK**_

 _ **Sengaja nih updatenya pas ulang tahun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Gak deng, udah harusnya dari kemarin kemarin soalnya wkwk.**_

 _ **Ku usahakan update secepatnya kok, Guys. Doakan aku bisa nyempatin waktu wqwq**_

 _ **Eh, tapi aku bakal update FF lain dulu deng.**_

 _ **TEMPO for the next update. Hehe.**_

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
